Betrayal
by gredandforgerock
Summary: A Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Percy bashing story - just to see if I can. AU starting after Volde is knocked off. Harry has to protect himself and what friends he has left after the battle. Through it all he comes to find a niche for himself. Of course he includes those closest to him. A weird new creature and apologetic goblins, what more can be in store?
1. Chapter 1

Harry was awake but he just couldn't get his eyes to cooperate with his brain. It seemed to be taking all the energy he had just to pry them open. He finally gave up and took a deep breath trying to fight off his frustration. The smell that assaulted his nose told him he was in his second most hated room in the whole castle, the hospital. The potions classroom was the most hated.

"What did I do this time?" he wondered to himself as he groaned.

"Mr. Potter, are you awake?" Madam Pomfrey was already on to him he realized.

"Hmm…" was the only sound that came out and he noted that he was also too tired to talk.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She chuckled, "You've been pretty banged up so don't try to move much. I'm going to give you a sleep potion so you can rest some more."

"Hmmk." he managed to actually move his mouth that time and swallowed dutifully when his head was raised and a potion was poured into his mouth.

He drifted off again. The next time he woke up he was able to open his eyes. Of course he closed them right away when he found the room far too bright. He noted several things right away; most important he was still in the hospital, his mouth tasted like… he couldn't think of anything that tasted that nasty so he went on to admit that his whole body ached. Slowly he tried to move an arm, he succeeded but not without a groan from the pain.

"Back again? I've dimed the lights." Pomfrey was by his bed smiling, "Are you doing better?"

"Hmink so." He mumbled.

"Are you in pain?" She asked.

"Hmm." He tried to nod but only managed it once.

"I need a few questions answered before I give you a potion ok?" he nodded once more, "Do you know where you are?" after another nod he groaned lowly, "Just blink once for no and twice for yes. Do you remember what happened?" he blinked once, "There was a battle at Hogwarts." This he remembered and blinked twice, "Do you remember defeating You-Know-Who?" two more blinks and she then gave him his potion, "Good, in case you are wondering you collapsed in the Great Hall while people were trying to thank you. We managed to bring you here and keep the media out. We also kept out anyone you didn't know. You've had several visitors including Minister Shacklebolt, your teachers and several friends."

"Hmm long?" he muttered.

"Two weeks and you'll be here a while longer." she stressed, "Don't try to leave or I'll tie you to the bed and keep you here longer than necessary."

"K." he didn't have the energy to argue let alone escape.

"Do you feel like eating?" she asked.

He frowned and touched his jaw. She ran her wand over it and found a small fracture she hadn't noticed before.

"Sorry missed that. You had several broken ribs, one of which had punctured a lung. Fractures in many of your bones; cuts, scrapes and bruises scattered all over. However your chest seems to have taken the worst of it. There is a huge bruise and I had to remove several ribs so you had to grow them back. The damage on them was very odd, almost like the bone had died. Do you have any idea what hit you there?"

"Kill." He was beginning to tire again so he closed his eyes.

"Do you mean the killing curse?" she gasped.

"Hmm." he nodded as he slipped off to sleep.

The next time he woke he felt a lot better, still in a lot of pain but not as much as before. He wondered what woke him but didn't have to guess long as voices began to filter though to his brain.

"…killing curse is what he said." Pomfrey's voice he recognized, "He has woke up twice and should wake up again soon. He had a pain potion last time and was able to talk a bit. He had a fractured jaw that I missed the first time."

"I'm not surprised with the amount of injuries he had." The deep voice of Kingsley was somewhat soothing to Harry, "How long until he can give testimony?"

"I'd think a few more days at the least. I can't believe anyone would attempt to sue him like this." She sounded angry, "He can't be everywhere at once."

"Percy I can almost understand since he never cared much for Harry, but the others floor me." Kingsley grumbled.

"It is shocking but not as much as you think." Minerva's voice entered the conversation for the first time, "I never thought they treated him like they should have. It wouldn't surprise me if this all came down to some sort of manipulation to get famous like him. I never liked how most people dealt with Harry, Albus being the worst. I didn't do that well for him myself, I'm ashamed to say. I've let him down too many times and I refuse to do it any longer."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled as he opened his eyes and slurred, "What's going on?"

"Thank goodness you're awake." Minerva approached his bed, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, who is suing me?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

Pomfrey scuttled over and lifted up the head of his bed, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." He whispered, "And thirsty, mouth tastes nasty."

"I bet." She chuckled, "Here's some water."

"Thanks." He sipped some and swished his mouth before swallowing. He then looked directly as Kingsley waiting for the answer to his previous question.

"Percy, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are suing you for the wrongful death of Fred." Kingsley sighed.

"What does that mean?" he asked his face full of confusion.

"It means they don't think you did enough to ensure his safety." Kingsley sighed, "They say you were negligent in your dealings with him."

"What do the rest of them say?" Harry wondered how much of his family he had lost.

"George is catatonic and Molly isn't much better. Arthur is so busy with the two of them that he doesn't know which way is up so I don't think he knows about the lawsuit. Charlie had to go back to Romania right after the battle because he left there with no notice. He's supposed to return in a week or so for an extended holiday. Bill and Fleur have been at Gringotts nearly twelve hours a day helping to repair the damage you three caused. Which reminds me Gringotts is suing you for damages and is calling for your arrest for breaking in, stealing a priceless cup and then destroying the place as you left."

Harry nodded his head. The goblin lawsuit didn't surprise him, "Do they know a Goblin helped us get in?"

"No, I don't think so." Kingsley drew out the answer, "That should help you in the long run. We will need to know why you felt the need to rob the bank."

"Horcrux stored in the vault." He yawned around his reply.

"You-Know-Who made a horcrux and hid it at the bank?" Kingsley gasped.

"Hmm." Harry nodded, "But that was just one of them, he made more."

"What is that?" Poppy asked and Kingsley explained.

"That's the task Albus left you." Minerva gasped in understanding, "How many did he make?"

"Seven." Harry's stomach gave a loud grumble as he began to list the items.

"Oh, let me get you some food." Poppy slipped away.

"How did you kill them?" Kingsley was sure he could get Gringotts off Harry's back now.

"Mostly basilisk venom."

"Where did you get it?" Minerva was nearly ready to have a nervous breakdown.

"Chamber of Secrets." Harry answered automatically, "Originally anyway."

"That's why you came to the school?" she asked, "To go down and destroy them?"

"No." Harry sighed as Pomfrey sat a plate down on his table. He began to eat and continued to answer between bites, "We used the venom for all but one and that one got caught in fiend fire."

"Fiend fire?" Minerva was sure she was gaping like an idiot.

"Crabbe started it in the room of requirement." He shrugged, "I think it should be out by now."

"How did you carry the venom with you?" Kinsley said, "There isn't much that can hold it without dissolving."

"No we had the sword." He replied, "At least until the night of the battle. Then Ron and Hermione went down to the chamber and grabbed the teeth so we could kill the cup we got from Gringotts."

"The sword of Gryffindor?" Harry nodded at Minerva's question, "You didn't have it at the battle?"

"No, we had to give it to Griphook in payment for his help to get us through the bank and down into the vault. We didn't think to include an escape in the deal unfortunately."

"You paid a Goblin to get you into the vault?" Kingsley grinned, "Did he know you were going to take something?" Harry nodded because his mouth was full, "Well if we can prove that you'll have no problem with the Goblins."

"I'll give testimony under truth potion." Harry shrugged.

"Now what happened when Fred died?" Kingsley pushed a little.

"We had just escaped the fiend fire and came upon Percy and Fred fighting against a few death eaters." Harry started.

"Who was with you?" he asked.

"Ron, Hermione and I." he answered, "We fought with them for a few minutes before the wall beside us was blown in. Fred was dead when we pulled ourselves out of the rubble. I don't know how I was supposed to save him when I didn't have time to even throw up a shield of any sort."

"Where was Ginny during this?" he asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "We had to kick her out of the room so we could change it to get to the diadem."

"Is that the room we reached from the Hogshead?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, that's the room of requirement. If no one is in it you can change it. The room we needed was the room where things are hidden." He replied then took a drink of pumpkin juice, "Anyway after we finished in there we came out and she wasn't around any longer."

"They won't get anywhere with their lawsuit." Kingsley nodded, "So don't worry. Since Poppy won't let you out we'll come back and get a veritaserum deposition from you. I'll have to word the questions just right so that too much information doesn't get out. I don't really want to let dark wizards know you can split your soul six times."

"Seven." Harry corrected, "He made seven horcruxes and then the piece in his body."

"Just you or do you need witnesses?" Minerva asked as she came down from her shock at Harry's statement.

"I'll have to have several aurors at least. However I can expect a few members of the Wizengamot will request to be present during your testimony."

"No wands allowed in, except yours." Harry sighed as he pushed his nearly empty plate away, "I don't want anyone to hex me and you are the only one I trust."

"I really can't blame you for that."

Later that day Poppy brought him a stack of newspapers, "Are you sure you want to see this garbage?"

"Best to be prepared." He said, "Information is knowledge even if it's only knowledge of the junk they are printing. I didn't know what they were printing before my fifth year so I was unprepared for the welcome I received when I got here."

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." She grumbled.

She was right. Most of it was junk but that was ok he needed to know what people were being told to think. He held no illusions that they would suddenly start thinking for themselves now that Voldemort was gone. For the most part he was being held up as the hero, though they were worried about his health and their guesses on that were all over the place. The two lawsuits were given prominence with waffling opinions floating about. The picture in the paper of the four traitors showed faces that looked extremely sad; the eyes however told Harry a very different story. Hermione could never hide that calculating look from him. He always knew when she was working on something and she was working hard on this. Ron and Ginny's eyes both looked hard and angry; he didn't know Percy well enough to know what he was thinking.

Minerva entered and interrupted his reading, "Catching up on the rubbish I see."

"Don't want to get caught out like in my fifth year." He replied, "Been there, done that, have the t-shirt."

Minerva chuckled, "Kingsley will be back in the morning for your deposition."

"I guess I better sleep then." He glanced out the dark windows, "I think tomorrow will be here far too quickly."

The group arrived right after breakfast and ten people watched Kingsley administer the potion and ask questions that had been deemed important. It took two hours but he managed to answer all of them. He was already falling asleep as they were being escorted out. Harry was relieved none of them seemed to think too badly of him. When he woke up for lunch Madam Pomfrey was waiting with a plate ready.

"Hungry?"

"Yes thank you." He grinned taking the offering and began to eat right away, "When do you think I can escape?"

"By the weekend I'd say. You're progressing faster than I expected." She commented.

"I've always healed pretty fast." He shrugged, "Did Kingsley say when the lawsuit would be heard?"

"No but I think it was in this morning's paper." She handed it to him.

On the front page was a picture of the group that was selected to attend his deposition. The date was stated as Friday afternoon, five days to wait. Sighing he tossed the paper aside and dug into his lunch. His week passed fairly slowly and on Friday morning Madam Pomfrey grinned as he awakened.

"I'm going to release you tonight. But we won't know that until I give you your checkup. Unfortunately I'm far too busy to give it this morning so you still can't make it to court."

"I think I can stand one more day with you." He agreed with a large smile.

He'd stay in the hospital another week if it kept him from having to attend these court cases. They started at one in the afternoon and Harry was ready to leave when Poppy released him at one thirty.

"You shouldn't see anyone in the halls but I'd keep your cloak close at hand just in case." Poppy informed him, "I assume you're staying in the tower tonight?"

"Yes but not Gryffindor." Harry stretched, "Professor McGonagall agrees that Ravenclaw will be better in case reporters sneak in and go looking for me. If they question you please tell them I've left."

"I will." She sighed, "Come back if you have any discomfort."

"I feel fine really." He grinned as he pulled on his cloak, "But I'll return if I think I need to."

"No, return if I think you need to." She huffed, "You wouldn't think you needed to be here if you had two broken legs."

"I'm fine." His disembodied voice called as he opened the door and left.

Kingsley had promised to retrieve his rucksack from Hermione during the trial. Harry was sure it was still in her beaded bag along with the horcruxes and the new tent Bill had given them. When his day was done Kingsley would be coming to visit him and McGonagall and he would fill them in on the outcome of the lawsuits. That evening he was wandering around under his cloak waiting for the time of their meeting. It was nearing the time when he ran across the Headmistress by the entrance doors.

"What do you want?" she asked curtly after she had opened the door to a knock.

Harry edged closer so he could hear. He almost yelped when Hermione's voice announced, "We want to visit with Harry."

"He is no longer with us." McGonagall spat, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend."

She turned, shutting the door firmly behind her and stomped away. Harry pulled out the one remaining extendable ear he had and slipped the end through the crack at the bottom of the door. It was silent so he decided they must have left. He began to pull it back when he heard movement and then a voice.

"Did she say he's no longer with us?" Hermione gasped.

"He died?" Ginny's voice was slightly high pitched.

"I wonder if he ever changed the will Dumbledore told us about." Ron sounded excited.

"What will?" Percy asked.

"He had a will written up and somehow got Harry to sign it. It says all his wealth is to be divided between the three of us and Dumbledore." Ginny stated, "We didn't even need that lawsuit."

"Should we go to Gringotts tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione said, "We need to be surprised about it. We'll just go home and wait for Gringotts to send us a letter."

"I want some of it." Percy sounded whiney.

"You're going to get the twins shop what more do you want?" Ron asked, "Just hurry up and help George get with Fred and you'll get it. He's already signed the change in their will. Let's just get home and see if Mum is cooking tonight, I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Ginny said, "Mum still isn't doing well so I doubt she's cooking. We might as well just go to the Three Broomsticks and be done with it."

"I can't wait until we get the money." Ron grumbled as they turned away, "I love Mums cooking but I get so tired hearing about poor Harry I could just choke."

Mumbled agreements followed him as they all turned to go. Harry sat on the floor with the end still stuck in his ear. Tears were slipping down his face unchecked as he whispered George's name over and over. He had no idea how long he sat there before he roused himself and headed off through the castle not paying any attention to where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked he thought, "I can't believe they're going to kill George. That they would do that to their own brother is just sick. I don't feel so bad that all their doing is stealing from me. Although I guess they'd kill me too if they knew I was still alive. That might be what they came to do. I need a plan."

Harry ended up missing the meeting with McGonagall and Kingsley as he continued to just wander around and make his plans. It was quite late when he returned to the tower and found his rucksack on the bed he was using along with a note from McGonagall.

Harry,

You missed the meeting. I can't help but wonder if you were in the entrance hall and saw your visitors. Kingsley didn't know if anything was missing from your sack. I did check for magic and didn't find anything on it. You've been acquitted from both suits and Gringotts is sending you an apology. I would like to eat breakfast with you in my office at eight please. Heather is my favorite.

Minerva

"This might be a good place to start." Harry sighed as he dumped out his rucksack and sorted through his belongings before he grabbed some parchment, a quill and ink. He wrote several notes before he left the room again, this time with the purpose of going to the owlry. When he returned he dropped into bed and quickly fell asleep. He woke early and got ready for the day and was on time for his breakfast with the Headmistress.

"Kingsley was sorry to miss you last evening." She stated as he entered the room.

"Sorry, I was in the entry way when they arrived, but I stayed and listened to what they said after you left." Harry sighed, "That upset me more than anything else."

"Did you leave the castle?" she asked concerned.

"No." he fished the string out of his pocket, "The twins were always geniuses in their field. This is an extendable ear. I feed one end under the door the other goes into my ear and I hear what is being said on the other side."

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing good." He sighed, "But before I go into explanation would you open your floo? I invited a few people over for this morning. I asked them to come by at eight thirty."

"How many are we expecting?" she waved her wand at the floo.

"Four at most." He ran a hand through his hair, "Neville, Luna, Bill and Fleur."

"All good choices." She agreed and called for breakfast. It was just a few minutes later the first of the guests arrived.

"Hello Harry." Luna's airy voice called as she brushed off her clothes.

"Hi Luna, how are you?" he stood and gave her a hug.

"I'm good but I believe the nargels have made a nest in Ronald's hair." She took a seat, "Is Neville coming too?"

"I invited him, Bill and Fleur Weasley." Harry nodded, "I don't think Ron is the only one with a head full of nargles."

Neville arrived before anyone else could comment, "Harry, good to see you. Bad business you've had lately, I just can't believe them."

"It's good to see you too Nev." Harry met him with a hand shake.

"Is this all?" he asked, "Hi Luna."

"Hello Neville." She waved.

The fire flared again and Fleur stepped out and brushed off her robes. Bill followed and brushed off his as Fleur pulled Harry into a hug," Harry, have you seen this morning's Prophet?"

"No we don't usually get them here until a little later." Minerva replied.

"Here." Bill handed his over and Harry read the headlines.

"Not surprising." Harry handed it over to the Headmistress after glancing at the headline.

"How… why do they think you are dead?" she stuttered.

"You said he is no longer with us." Harry grinned, "They didn't take that as I had left Hogwarts."

"Who did you say that to?" Bill asked her, "The paper just said unidentified sources."

"The four traitors." Harry glowered as he lowered himself into a chair.

"Harry when we read the paper about that…" Fleur started.

"We gave them an ear full." Bill finished, "Suing you is the most despicable thing and the four of them may be drummed out of Britain for that."

"Before you chase them away we need to discuss something else." Harry said, "How is George?"

"It's best described as catatonic." Bill sighed, "Percy took him to a healer. They have prescribed a potion regimen to help him."

"I think you better get a second opinion and have someone check those potions." Harry described the conversation he overheard the evening before, "I'll show you the memory if you want."

"No need." Fleur said, "We'll check and the potions will tell the truth."

"I'm worried about him living at the burrow or even your home." Harry said, "I'd like to help him recover someplace away from Britain, your mum too if you think she needs to get away."

"They're all at Aunt Muriel's house and I doubt you can get Mum to leave." Bill sighed, "But if we can't get proof that they are trying to kill George then getting him away will be the only thing we can do."

"I need to go to Gringotts today." Harry said, "I want to change that will and see if I can prove it's not valid."

"It won't matter if it's valid or not." Fleur patted his knee, "A new one will supersede it."

"Do I need any witnesses?" he asked.

"I'll go with you." She nodded, "You don't need anyone but it would be best for me to go too."

"They aren't very happy with me." Harry nodded.

"No they aren't, but they are most unhappy with Griphook." Bill said, "You've done them a bit of a favor showing them that some goblins would sell out the bank if someone has something good enough. They are certainly changing how they run their business."

"Are they going to allow me into the bank?" Harry asked with some trepidation.

"Yes but don't expect them to be friendly." Fleur said, "I will be there to make sure you don't offend them any more than you already have."

"Harry what do you need from Luna and me?" Neville was trying to understand.

"I need friends." Harry sighed, "I thought I had some of those but it turns out I have fewer than I thought. Second do you two know that I have a Godson?" both of them shook their heads, "Professor Lupin named me Godfather to his son a few weeks ago. If I don't get back to England for a while I need someone to check on Teddy and his Grandmother Andromeda to see if they need anything."

"That's lovely Harry, I'd love to help." Luna smiled serenely, "It may take you sometime to help George come back to us. Losing Fred has left a hole that needs to be filled by you even if you don't exactly fit."

"Thanks Luna, I knew I could count on you." Harry grinned.

"I don't know anything about babies but I can help around the house and things." Neville said, "I can also keep you apprised of the situation."

"We will help too." Fleur smiled, "I could use some practice with babies. We are hoping to have one of our own in the next few years."

"Thanks and good luck." Harry grasped her hand, "Now I need to see where I am financially and then make plans to help George and Molly. I want to make sure I can set up Teddy to be my heir. Can I change it later if I have kids?"

"Yes, we can just make it conditional so you don't have to keep going back and changing it." Bill agreed.

A few owls chose that moment to enter the office. One flew to Harry and held out its leg. He pulled off the letter and opened it, "I have an appointment at Gringotts with an estate specialist at two." it was a reply to the letter he had sent the previous evening.

"Do you want me to meet you there?" Fleur asked and Harry agreed but then she had another thought, "Does it say who it's with?"

Harry handed her the letter then turned to talk to Neville so he didn't see her reaction. Nor did he see her hand the letter to Bill or his reaction. While he missed it all Minerva didn't. When she looked at the two of them with a question on her face Bill shook his head and mouthed the word later. She nodded at him and turned back to the other conversation. Soon enough breakfast was over and Luna hugged Harry before she left.

"Thank you for being my friend." Harry whispered.

"I will always be your friend." She responded, "I'm sorry the others can't see what they are throwing away."

"Thanks." He breathed a sigh of relief, "Are you and your father going on any safaris this summer?"

"No, we have too much recovery to do. The house was destroyed so we had to have it repaired."

"Do you need some help with that?" he asked.

"No Harry and if we did I wouldn't ask you to help." She said, "I'm rather ashamed of Daddy, he should have known I would be fine."

"I don't blame him." Harry told her, "Just let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I will." She waved as she headed off.

"Harry I don't have to be anywhere for a while do you want some company this morning?" Neville offered.

"That would be great." Harry grinned before turning to Minerva, "Are we done?"

"Yes, go have fun." She waved him off.

Bill and Fleur also said goodbye as the two teens headed out, but they stayed in the office. They waited for several moments before Minerva broached the subject, "What has you reacting that way about that letter?"

"It's not with what I would call an estate specialist." Fleur stated, "It's with the head of the division."

"Division heads don't meet with customers… ever." Bill stated, "This could mean either something very bad or very good."

Harry and Neville spent the rest of the morning walking around the castle and talking. Harry wasn't willing to go outside in case any reporters showed up. He even carried his cloak instead of putting it in his pocket. He didn't want the traitors to know he wasn't dead yet. Bill and Fleur had to save George and he needed to deal with his own finances. Once that was all done he didn't care who knew he was alive and well.

At lunch time Harry and Neville chose to eat in the kitchen. They were joined a few minutes later by Minerva and Poppy.

"Poppy wants to do another checkup before you leave this afternoon. I hold no illusions that you'll be returning here after your meeting." Minerva frowned at the two young men.

"I may need to come back to stay here if I need to wait for George." Harry tried, "Besides an exam is not necessary, I feel fine."

"Of course you do." Poppy agreed, "However, we have discussed your idea of what fine is. I will check you over."

Neville laughed as he watched the two ladies gang up on his friend, it was hilarious. Harry let out a weary sigh that clearly said "I will suffer through this because you won't let me skip it." Snickering Neville sat back and watched as they poked and prodded his friend. He left after lunch and Harry went to get ready for his meeting. Fleur was waiting when Harry arrived half an hour before his appointment, as she had advised him to do. He was disguised up until he reached the doors but he dropped it before entering the bank, another bit of advice from Fleur. The room went silent when the two of them entered. Everyone turned to watch them walk up to the goblin.

"I have an appointment." Harry pulled the letter from his pocket and slid it onto the counter in front of the goblin.

"Follow me." The goblin nodded after looking at the paper. He met them at a gate and opened it, leading them away from the main room.

When the goblin stopped at a door and indicated for them to enter Harry bowed slightly, "Thank you for your help, I appreciate it. May your gold flow."

"And yours as well." Harry was sure it was a male goblin but one could not always be sure.

Fleur smiled as he turned to make sure he had her approval. He then took a deep breath before entering. The room was richly furnished in dark woods and tapestries. Harry gave the appropriate greeting that Fleur had told him to use and waited until he was instructed to sit.

"You sought out instruction for dealing with us?" the goblin asked instead of greeting him, the letter told Harry his meeting was with a goblin named Ragnok so Harry assumed that was who he was talking to.

"I believe I have made more than enough mistakes in my dealings up to this point." Harry replied self-deprecatingly, "I didn't want to make any more or waste any of your time."

"Sit, what do you want from us?" Ragnok asked.

"I wish to know my financial status and to see a will that I've learn is filed here with my signature on it." He replied, "I would very much like to see it as I do not remember ever signing one."

Ragnok spoke to another goblin that quickly left; Harry had not seen him standing in the corner when he arrived. Nothing was said during the time the second goblin was gone. Harry was feeling very uncomfortable but looked to Fleur for how to act during the silence. She sat primly on chair and stared straight ahead. He maintained the correct sitting posture but wasn't sure where to look so he settled on a tapestry behind Ragnok's head. Harry wasn't sure how much time passed before the second goblin returned with two books in his arms and a third goblin following him with several parchments under his arm. Ragnok nodded as the parchments were dropped on his desk, followed by the books. The two goblins stepped back against the wall as Ragnok pulled the books to the front.

"This is the financial history of the Potter estate and this belongs to the Black estate." Ragnok patted the books, "But I would think you would know your state of finance."

"I'm sorry but I don't know. I guess most children have parents that explain it to them but mine died too early for them tell me anything." Harry really didn't know how he was supposed to just know his finances.

Ragnok glared at him, "Don't you remember Albus Dumbledore sitting you down and explaining it all?"

"No, Hagrid is the only one who told me anything about my money and he said my parents left me enough to pay for Hogwarts." Harry had no idea one simple phrase could cause such a ruckus.

The three goblins were talking rather loudly in gobbledygook as Harry watched. He chanced a glance at Fleur who seemed to be struggling to maintain her unemotional state. It took several minutes before the goblins calmed enough to speak English again.

"Mr. Potter is there a reason you had cursebreaker Weasley get your school funds for the last several years?" Ragnok asked.

"I didn't ask him to." Harry said, "He just brought it to me."

"Headmaster Dumbledore asked him to pick it up so that Harry wouldn't need to spend so much time out in the open." Fleur offered, "He felt it was too dangerous."

"I fear Gringotts has been misled by your Headmaster Dumbledore." Ragnok steepled his fingers and then looked over them at Harry, "Would you tell me honestly what you think of goblins?"

"I think most wizards don't understand you." Harry offered, "I know I don't so that leaves me a bit afraid of crossing you on accident. But I don't have any problem with any of you."

"What of your views of house elves, centaurs and other magical creatures?" he continued to prod.

"I have… rather I had an elf that I considered a friend, but he died saving us from Malfoy manor. Voldemort was being called and I wasn't ready to face him yet. It was before the incident here." Harry didn't want to talk about that though, "I really liked talking with Professor Firenze, he's a centaur, and we spent several hours talking over the last few weeks. It was nice to have a visitor in the hospital. I've not really met many other magical creatures outside of class, but those I have are fine. I do wonder why some, like goblins, house elves and centaurs are classified as creatures though. Creature to me means animal. I would call you a magical race rather than a creature."

"Would it interest you to know that Goblins can spot a wizard lie before it leaves your lips?" Ragnok's mouth twitched.

"That is interesting but not surprising. So many people try to cheat to get someone else's wealth. I would think it would help you run your business and protect your clients better." Harry shrugged.

"You understand that from experience." Ragnok nodded, "Dumbledore rarely came to the bank. Most of our dealings with him have been my mail. It's much harder to detect lies that way."

Ragnok spent several hours explaining to Harry what his financial status was. The goblin was also very helpful when Harry wrote his will. Since Teddy was the last of the good side of the Black family Harry decided to make him the heir to the Black fortune. He would also be the heir to the Potter fortune until Harry produced an heir of his own. Once Harry signed the document and sat back, a glow on the old will caused another upset for the Goblins.


	3. Chapter 3

"The two signatures do not contain the same magic." Ragnok growled, "I think I know why Dumbledore didn't let you come to the bank for the last few years."

"When was the first will filed?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Originally Dumbledore filed the first one on November first 1981." Ragnok glanced over the paperwork, "This one was legal. It is common for a guardian to make themselves the beneficiary of their charges. Your signature was not available. The only change came on November twenty-third of 1994. Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were added as beneficiaries."

"Just before we faced the dragon." Harry muttered to Fleur, "I guess they wanted part in case I died."

"Didn't you and Ron have a row that year?" Fleur asked.

"He was jealous that my name came out of the cup." Harry shook his head, "After that task we became friends again. He decided I hadn't put my name in after all."

"Maybe that's why then." Fleur looked thoughtful.

"What?"

"Maybe Dumbledore had to offer them an incentive to stay your friends through the dangerous parts." She offered, "We already know they aren't true friends and we don't know if they ever were."

"Has Dumbledore ever removed or asked someone to remove any of my possessions or money?" Harry asked as a thought occurred to him.

"No one may remove any items except you and your designated Gringotts employee can only remove money." Ragnok explained, "Cursebreaker Weasley is your designated employee. Do you wish to make any changes to this arrangement?"

"No I would like to leave Bill as the designated employee." Harry stated, "Do I need to sign anything to make it official?"

Ragnok growled and said, "Let me guess you didn't see the first one."

"No." Harry sighed, "Are there any other documents that have my signature that I'm not aware of?"

Ragnok spoke a quick word to the second goblin and he scuttled out the door. He came back a few minutes later with several more parchments. Ragnok looked them over and sighed.

"We have three requests to remove items and money from your vaults." Ragnok said, "All three with the faked signature. However the requests were denied. Twice it was denied because items can only be removed by you. The last one we denied the request because it was over the limit. Until you came of age you were restricted to no more than two thousand galleons. The request was for one hundred thousand galleons. All three requests were delivered the same day which was the day of Dumbledore's death."

"What items were requested?" Harry asked.

Ragnok slid the paper across the desk for Harry to see, "They are both very valuable."

"I wonder why he wanted a set of rings." Harry looked at the first of the two requests.

"That is the heirloom set of bonding rings that have belonged to the Potter family since they married into the Gryffindor clan." Ragnok stated, "They are to be used in a permanent bonding ceremony."

"That is different than what Bill and I had." Fleur informed Harry.

"That is true. Only the oldest families have permanent bonding rings." Ragnok added.

"If Dumbledore had given those to Ginny?" he questioned.

"If you are under age and your guardian gives a girl your rings you are stuck with her." Ragnok finished.

Harry slumped in his chair as the repercussions of Dumbledore's actions hit him. He ran both hands through his hair as he dropped his head down to look at his knees, "Now that I am of age only I can give someone those rings, right?"

"Correct." Ragnok agreed, "But when you get bonded, you must use them."

"If I don't?" he asked looking up.

"You will lose the title of Lord Potter and all the responsibilities and benefits that come with it." Ragnok concluded.

Harry and Fleur finished the meeting and he put his disguise back on before leaving the room. They went back through Diagon Alley and met Neville in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Fleur, Bill asked me to let you know he got delayed and would meet you later." Neville left a note in her hand when he kissed it before leaving.

Fleur and Harry took the floo to the Three Broomsticks before she read the note, "He will meet us at the school. We're supposed to go there and wait."

Harry nodded and followed her out of the pub and they quietly walked up to the school. He didn't remove his disguise until he reached the Headmistresses office. Taking seats they waited impatiently for news of what Bill was learning. He had gone to the Burrow that morning and insisted that Molly and George have a second medical exam and a review of the potions they were being administered. The note had said that Molly's exam was fine as were her potions so Arthur took her home to rest, George was next to visit with the healer.

"They will arrive at the gates momentarily." One of the portraits announced.

"Shall we go greet them?" Minerva stood.

"Sure." Harry stood and offered a hand to Fleur. He reapplied his disguise before leaving the office, "It's amazing how I can disappear with just blond hair and brown eyes. No one even takes a second look."

They quickly made their way through the school and out the doors. Minerva sent a spell at the gates as soon as she saw who was there and sent another to close them as soon as they were through. Bill was just nearly carrying George as Harry ran to help. Fleur grabbed the bag that had the potions so Bill could concentrate on George.

"Take him to Poppy." Minerva suggested.

"I think I'd rather put him in with your other guest." Bill said, "I don't want anyone sneaking in on us."

"Weer m I." George slurred.

"Hogwarts." Bill answered, "You're safe."

"I wna Fre." Harry didn't understand what he was saying.

"Fred isn't with us anymore." Bill voice was rough.

"I know." George seemed to be getting clearer or at least Harry understood him a bit better, "Withm."

"You can't be with him." Harry said, "You have to stay with us because we need you."

"No one needs." George lurched and almost fell.

"I need you." Harry argued.

"Whoer you?" he asked as he tried to pull away.

"Once we're inside I'll show you." Harry replied feeling quite glad Ron hadn't been able to get the map since it was in the pouch at his neck.

"I'll get Poppy and meet you in the tower you're staying in." Minerva said as she parted from them at the door.

"So who are you?" George was still slurring badly.

Harry pulled the map out of the pouch and tapped his wand on it, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Harry, why do you have blond hair?" Harry hoped no one else could understand what was coming out of George's mouth.

"I'm hiding from any sneaky reporters." He replied glancing at the map, "We're staying here tonight but tomorrow we'll move."

"Home?"

"No." Bill sighed, "Not safe for you there."

"Bill, you need to check your pockets for a black beetle, I'll check George." Harry was glad he looked at the map before he got very far. He conjured a jar and had Bill drop the bug into it. Before handing it over to the curse breaker he added holes in the top and followed with a few spells to ensure the woman couldn't escape, "Rita Skeeter, illegal animagus."

"Mind if I take her to the goblins instead of the ministry?" he asked before explaining, "She has a few 'fans' there who really want to meet her."

"As long as she's away from me I don't care what you do with her." Harry shrugged as he and Bill helped George to the Ravenclaw tower. He answered the question before entering.

They were able to get George into a bed before Minerva and Poppy arrived. Bill explained to all of them what happened, "The potion they had him on was the correct potion but something caused a slow acting poison to be created or added. Since you didn't see who was talking we can't prove anything. It could just as easily have been an accident in making or storing the potion. The healers said they have seen this type of thing happen before."

"The older one was never accused of being stupid." Fleur said, "He could have studied what kinds of problems can happen with that particular potion."

"It's a good thing you did hear them." Bill sighed, "A few more days of that potion and it would not have been reversible. Can we view your memory? I trust you I just want to be able to tell them I heard what they said."

"Yes, no problem." Harry agreed and immediately pulled the memory as Minerva conjured a vile to keep it in.

"Thanks, these are the instructions the healer gave me." Bill handed a hand written note to Harry who looked it over with Poppy, "Minerva would you please accompany me to your office."

"Certainly." She agreed, "None of you leave until we return. Poppy, give Harry another checkup, he's had a stressful day and I want to make sure he is still healthy."

"I'm fine." He argued but it didn't stop Poppy from waving her wand at him. After they had left Harry turned to Fleur, "I don't mind him checking to make sure. I would do the same if I was in his shoes. In fact I'd be alarmed if he didn't check before letting me take George."

"Harry we know you couldn't have tampered with his potion." Poppy placed a hand on his shoulder, "He started getting the poison before you even left the hospital wing. Actually he had to be getting it for two weeks to be at the stage he is so you were still asleep."

"Still it's better to be safe than sorry." Harry stated.

"Harry, why'd Freddie have to die?" George sobbed. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him into a hug, "Why'd he have to leave me alone? I hate this."

"Shhh… we'll get through this. I'm not letting you go and I'm not leaving." Harry rocked him back and forth, "I'll help you. I know I'm no substitute for Fred but I'll do my best."

"You always gave us such good ideas." George gave a watery chuckle, "Half our products are because of you."

"Can you lay back and rest now?" Harry asked, "You need rest to get the poison out of your system."

"What poison?" he asked.

"The potions the healer prescribed got messed up and were poisoning you." Harry said, "We barely caught it in time."

"You should have let it get me." George yawned, let go of Harry and turned over, "I'm no good without Fred."

Harry stayed sitting on the edge of the bed until he was sure George was asleep. Poppy began to go back over the instructions for giving George potions. She made sure Harry understood exactly what he needed and for how long. Bill and Fleur were in charge of getting replacement potions when he ran low. That way they could check and make sure another 'accident' was prevented. By the time she was finished Bill and Minerva had returned.

"I just can't thank you enough." Bill pulled Harry to his feet and into a hug, "I wish that was enough proof. How did your visit at Gringotts go?"

"Fine I think." Harry shrugged as they all found places to sit, "They seemed to think that Dumbledore had told me about my finances before. The form that gave you permission to enter my vault and get galleons was forged so I signed one so you can get into it legally now. I want to pay for all the potions for George and your mum."

"Harry that is not necessary, we can cover the cost." Bill argued.

"I know you can but I still feel responsible." Bill tried to interrupt but Harry wouldn't let him, "I know it's not my fault entirely. However, can you honestly say you all would have been just as involved in the war had I not been Ron's friend."

"I'd like to think we would have." Bill sighed, "But I'm not one hundred percent sure. Still there is no need for you to pay."

"Neither you nor your Dad was able to work for several months because I came to your house to hide." Harry said, "Dad still can't go back because of your Mum. I'm paying and that is final. Now do you want to hear my plans?"

"Alright, what do you have?" Bill conceded.

"I own a place in the south of France that is rather large. I have Kreacher down there now checking it out and cleaning it up. It has plenty of room for both of you, George and your parents if they want to join us there, Charlie too." Harry explained, "I understand it's within apparition distance of Beauxbatons."

"Sounds like it won't be too far from my parents." Fleur nodded, "Do you speak French?"

"No." Harry sighed, "I was hoping I could get some lessons from you or something. I'm also hoping I can walk around without being in a disguise all the time."

"Sorry but you are almost as famous in France as you are in Britain. The tournament made sure of that." Fleur snickered, "Although you won't be mobbed in France, we understand that celebrities need private time too."

"But if the English reporters get wind that you are there, you might as well forget your privacy." Bill added.

"Great, so French lessons?" he asked.

"Oui." Fleur smiled sweetly.

"Merci beaucoup." Harry grinned, "And that is the extent of French I know."

"You are farther along than Bill was." She laughed as Bill frowned at her, "You should also learn about money, both muggle and magical. You never know when you'll need to shop in muggle France for something."

"Good idea." Harry yawned and looked at his watch, "Ten o'clock already."

"We'll leave you to rest." Minerva smiled.

"One more thing I almost forgot." Harry stopped Bill, "Gringotts gave me a portkey to take me to the house tomorrow and I was wondering if you would go with me? It's a Black family property and I want to make sure there isn't a lot of dark stuff there before we portkey George in."

"I'll be glad to go." He agreed, "Fleur do you mind staying with George?"

"But of course." She agreed, "I will get to see it later though right?"

"Oui." He laughed as she grinned at his attempt to use French.

George was in better shape the next morning, "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts." Harry replied sleepily, "Bill brought you last night."

"Oh." He said before he lay back in bed.

"Do you want to know why?" Harry asked. George only shrugged his shoulders and he took that to mean yes, "You and I are going to live in my house in France. You need to get out of here to heal." Another shrug was his only response but it was better than the catatonic state from before, "I've invited your parents too so your mum can get better at the same time."

"Mum was hurt?" George responded sitting up half way.

"No she's having a tough time dealing with everything that happened." He offered, "I'm hoping a new place will help a bit. Staying at Aunt Muriel's house can't be that fun."

George chuckled but it had no mirth to it, "Nightmare."

"Bill and I are going to look at the house today since I've never been there." Harry changed the subject back to the house, "It used to belong to Sirius' family so we're going to make sure it isn't in the same shape as Grimmauld Place. If it's in good shape we could be down there as soon as this evening. That is if you want to go." Another shrug was all he got in the way of an answer, "Fleur is coming to keep you company. She also knows your potions so you won't have to see Madam Pomfrey."

"I don't need a babysitter." George grumbled.

"I don't think she intends to babysit." Harry smiled, "She may hex you so I'd behave if I were you. Do you want to go to the Great Hall for breakfast or do you want to stay here?"

"Not hungry." He replied and turned over.

"Alright, breakfast delivery coming up then." Harry called, "Winky?"

"Mister Potter sir." She popped into the room, "Is you ready for your breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you. Enough for two please." He said before she could pop away. She returned a few seconds later with a large tray filled with food. Harry took the tray and thanked her. He placed it on the bedside table and picked up one of the plates, "Do you want me to fix you a plate or do you want to fix your own?"

"Not hungry." George grumbled.

"Too bad, you need to take potions with food so you have to eat at least a bit." Harry replied in a matter of fact way.

"Don't care about potions." George rolled into a tighter ball.

"Ok George, you can either eat for me or I'll call in the big guns." Harry tried to hide his smile, "I'll start with Pomfrey and then I'll pull in McGonagall if necessary. If all else fails I'm calling your mum."

"You wouldn't." George peeked over his shoulder.

"I would." Harry grinned, "You don't have to eat a lot. Just have something."

"Toast." George sat up grudgingly. Harry ended up getting him to eat toast and some eggs as well as pumpkin juice.

Harry was getting ready and George was again in bed with his back to the door by the time Fleur and Bill arrived. They tried to get George to talk but he just ignored them. Bill was upset and Fleur was nearly in tears when Harry stepped in.

"George, are you awake?" he asked but got no response, "Bill and I are leaving to go look at the house. Go brush your teeth and I'll leave you alone."

"Go away." He grumbled.

"After you brush your teeth I'll go." Harry assured him.

"Take Fleur with you." He grumbled as he sat up.

"Nope." Harry pulled George to his feet grinning at the face he made, "You must be punished for your bad attitude. So you have to spend the day with a beautiful French girl. Terribly hard on you I'm sure. I could get McGonagall if you'd rather."

"I'm going." George stumbled into the bathroom.

"You seem to have found a way with him." Bill sighed.

Harry shrugged and went to the bathroom door, "Do you want a change of clothes so you can shower?"

"No leave me alone, I'm brushing my teeth, don't expect anything else." George growled his reply.

"Ok, we'll see you later." Harry snickered, "If you behave for Fleur and I'll bring you a present."

Bill busted up laughing when Harry made his promise. Turning back Harry pulled out the portkey and he and Bill left. A few moments later they landed in a wild garden. Harry looked around deciding he had a lot of work to do here. He may need to get Neville's help with it. They walked through the garden to the front door where they were met by Kreacher.


	4. Chapter 4

"Master all is ready." Kreacher croaked.

"Thank you Kreacher, would you mind showing us around please?" Harry had crouched down to the elf's level.

"Yes Master, this way." Kreacher gave them a tour of the main rooms and then started on the bedrooms, "This is the master's suite and I have prepared it for you. Next door is the room I've prepared for the blood… I mean Mister Weasley."

"Very good." Harry grimaced a bit at his slip, "How many more bedrooms are in the house?"

"Thirty eight." Kreacher bowed low, "Twenty double rooms and eighteen singles. Do you wish for them all to be cleaned?"

"Eventually, but just a few more double rooms for now. Don't push yourself. Did you find any dark objects?" Harry asked.

"All I have found are in the library." Kreacher's voice was beginning to grate on Harry's nerves, "I have not searched the whole house yet."

"Thank you. You've done an excellent job." Harry looked back at the elf, "Go rest for a bit. I would like some lunch around noon if you're not too tired." The elf popped away.

"By the way the Goblins have Ms. Skeeter." Bill grinned evilly.

Harry laughed as he led the way back to the library. The two spent the day combing the house for all manner of dark objects and curses. They didn't find as many as Harry was expecting. He also hadn't expected the house to be as beautiful and full of light as what he found. He quickly decided that Sirius' mother had never set foot in the house. When he asked Kreacher about it he said she had been to the house as a young woman but hated it so badly that she refused to return. Harry decided to thank Merlin for small favors. Before they left France later that evening Bill took Harry to the market that was close by in the wizarding section. Harry found a sweet shop easy enough and Bill helped him purchase a few things for George.

"Were you good for Fleur?" Harry asked George when he returned.

George huffed but Fleur answered, "He didn't get nasty or violent. But he didn't talk very much."

"Did you eat lunch?" he looked over at the red head pouting on the bed.

"Yes." his reply was short.

"Good, I brought you some candy." Harry dropped the bag on the bed, "Do you feel like going down to dinner?"

"No." he growled, "It's too much. He was there."

"Ok, how about a late dinner in France?" he sat on the edge of the bed, "Kreacher has actually become a fair cook. We had a nice shepherd's pie for lunch."

"France sounds… nice." George decided and he sat up clutching the bag of candy.

"Great, Pomfrey and McGonagall are coming for dinner too. They want to make sure we get you settled right." Harry stood, "Bill, are you to coming too?"

"Yes, I think Fleur would skin me alive if she didn't get to see the house today." Bill chuckled, "If Kreacher has a room ready we'll stay the night and visit with her family tomorrow. We'll see about bringing mum and dad in a day or two."

Minerva and Poppy arrived while Harry was gathering his things. Bill had brought George's things with him earlier that morning but it hadn't been unpacked so he was ready. Within ten minutes they were standing in the overgrown garden.

"Welcome to Palais Noire." Harry waved his hand at the large building he owned, "I think we have room for everyone."

"I bet Sirius didn't know about this place." George whispered.

"No I doubt it." Harry chuckled as they walked towards the door, "I think he would have chosen to hide here instead. His mother refused to ever come back after the one time she came. I think it had too much light for her."

George actually sat with everyone at the table for dinner. He didn't eat much and talked even less but he didn't hide in his bedroom either. The chatter was kept easy until they began to speak about the day's news.

"Someone got a picture of you in Gringotts." Fleur stated, "I was at the edge so you can't tell it's me. I think it's safe to say everyone knows you are alive."

"Why did someone think you were dead?" George looked confused.

"A few people came looking for me on Friday evening." Harry huffed.

"We all agreed that no one needed to know where he was staying. When asked if he could receive visitors I responded that he had left." Minerva added, "However I didn't use those exact words and they thought I meant he was dead."

"What did you say?" George was intrigued.

"I said he was no longer with us." She shook her head as she said it, "I should have known that is what they would get from those words but it wasn't what I meant. The next morning it was in the paper that he had died."

George just shook his head at the stupidity of whoever had tried to talk with Harry. Dinner didn't last too much longer before George declared that he was ready for bed. Bill and Fleur showed him and Madam Pomfrey to his bedroom while Harry stayed and talked with Professor McGonagall.

"I've received several letters asking me to express their outrage to you about the lawsuit." Minerva said, "Many from those that were in your DA club and most surprisingly Messers Zabini and the younger Malfoy."

"I think I'd like to see those last two." Harry chuckled, "I'm insanely curious about what they had to say."

"I thought you might." Minerva pulled the letters from her pocket and handed them to Harry.

Blaise Zabini's was fairly straight forward. He covered several school things with McGonagall before venturing towards Harry, "If you happen to meet with Potter please tell him he must have the worst taste in friends. I can't imagine what they think to gain by treating him this way."

"My inheritance is all they want." Harry mumbled, "They could have had it had they played their cards in a more Slytherin manner."

Harry sat the letter down and picked up the other one, "Yes I will attend school. Please inform Potter that I was right back in first year. The Weasel just proved it." Harry chuckled as he handed it back.

"What was he right about?" Minerva asked.

"He had told me that some wizarding families were better than others." Harry smiled, "But he was wrong. It's not the family but the individual. Some people are better in some ways than others; everyone has good and bad points."

"You can still see good points in them?" Minerva asked.

"Ron was a friend when I needed one." He replied, "I don't think it was a manufactured relationship right from the start. I think Dumbledore got in there after we became friends and… messed with it."

"What about the other two?" she asked.

"Hermione I think was the same. I think Ginny was feeling scorned because I didn't fall for her right away." He sighed, "I don't think she ever wanted to be just friends. Not sure how but I'm sure Dumbledore had something to do with all of that too."

"You are placing a lot of the blame on him." She pointed out.

"He made it easy to." Harry said, "He tried to pull a set of rings from my vault."

"Rings, what kind of rings did he want?"

"Bonding rings, the permanent kind." Harry frowned, "I believe he planned on giving them to Ginny. I would have had to marry her or lose my family title. He also requested three books and a lot of galleons to be pulled from the vault. I am guessing the books were to go to Hermione and the money to Ron."

Minerva's hand was covering her mouth and Harry was sure there were tears in her eyes. It took her several moments to get herself back under control enough to speak, "He would have forced you to marry. He would have given away your family secrets and your inheritance."

"Makes it pretty easy to blame it all on him doesn't it." Harry rubbed his arms as if he was cold, "I think the items were to placate them in the time between Dumbledore's death and my own. Once I was dead they would split everything else three ways. I've changed my will and Teddy is my sole beneficiary now, at least until I can have a child of my own."

"Every time something comes out I get more astonished at his meddling." She sighed, "Is there anything he wouldn't do?"

"Did he know about the abuse at the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"Abuse? They abused you?" she gasped.

"Who sends out the Hogwarts letters?" he asked, "Didn't anyone see mine?"

"I usually send them out but Albus wanted to deliver yours personally." She looked at him with her face full of confusion, "Why would your letter make a difference?"

"It was addressed to my bedroom." He explained, "From the time I arrived at the Dursleys until I received my first Hogwarts letter my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. They moved me to Dudley's second bedroom when the letters came addressed to the cupboard, later letters came addressed to the smallest bedroom."

"He would have had to address them himself." She replied, "Normally they just have your street address. He always said he was keeping an eye on you and that you were perfectly safe from death eaters and Voldemort."

"I was. However, I was not safe from the Dursleys." Harry said, "If he knew what they were doing why did he leave me there? Why did he force me to return every year?"

"Every time I asked he told me you were loved and well cared for." She said, "I had no reason at that time not to trust him. What did he say when he delivered your letter?"

"He sent it by owl." Harry explained, "He didn't come to the house. After a few hundred letters without my reply he sent Hagrid to get me and take me to Diagon Alley on my birthday. Hagrid told me I was a wizard, helped me buy my things and left me with a ticket and no idea how to reach platform nine and three quarters."

"Did your Aunt explain our world to you? Did Hagrid?" she asked.

"I knew nothing at all from my Aunt. She told me my parents died in a car crash." Harry said wryly, "Hagrid just told me I was a wizard. He said that Voldmort killed my parents. He explained that I had stopped him somehow and that I was famous. I think he said a thing or two about Dumbledore being the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had."

"But…" Minerva was astonished. It looked like Harry had entered their world knowing less than most muggle borns, "Did he explain about anything?"

"I had to learn a few things from Hermione as the year went on." Harry smiled, "Between her and Ron I think I learned almost everything. Although I didn't get any of the booster potions until I ended up in the hospital wing the first time. Madam Pomfrey thought I was trying to skip them, she didn't know I was never told anything about them. Ron and Hermione didn't even tell me about them. I'm beginning to wonder if they missed anything else."

"Minerva, are you ready?" Poppy appeared at the door.

"Almost." She replied, "Harry I'll be back tomorrow. I'm going to bring a first year packet and we'll see if you missed anything else."

"A first year packet?" Poppy questioned as she entered the room.

"Dumbledore didn't visit Harry. He sent Hagrid and he didn't even tell Harry how to reach the platform." She sounded disgusted, "How did you find it anyway."

"Weasleys." He replied, "They walked by and I heard Mrs. Weasley complaining about it being packed with muggles. That got my attention and I followed them."

"The booster potions." Poppy exclaimed, "You weren't trying to avoid them."

"Nope, I really didn't know anything at all about them." He sighed.

"That could have been so dangerous." Poppy nearly shouted, "You could die from Dragon Pox. Magical measles can reduce your core. And Romania Fever has been known to make the very old and very young turn into squibs."

"Should he have any other preventatives?" Minerva asked, "Consider him to be a muggleborn."

"How many boosters did you get?" she asked.

"Best I can remember you gave me four potions." Harry thought back, "But I'm not positive."

"I'll be back tomorrow to give you a complete physical. It will include a list of all potions you have been given." She nodded briskly.

"You should have them memorized." Harry chuckled at her, "No one else ever gave me a potion. I take that back, I don't know if I got any potions from my parents."

"We'll know tomorrow." She smiled at him before leading Minerva from the room.

"What had them all wound up?" Bill asked, "George is settled."

"Good did he like his room?" Harry turned from the fire.

"Yes its fine, so what's up with them?" Bill asked again.

"McGonagall found out I didn't get a muggleborn packet when I entered first year." He replied.

"Why would you need that?" Bill looked confused.

"I was raised by my muggle aunt. I didn't know anything about the wizarding world when I got here for first year." He added, "I didn't even know as much as a muggleborn because Dumbledore sent Hagrid to tell me everything instead of McGonagall. I was treated as someone raised by a magical family."

"I didn't know that." Bill's shock was genuine, "I thought some squib family had you. How did I miss out on this?"

"Anyway the two of them will be back tomorrow to make sure I have all the potions I should have been given." He offered, "How's George?"

"Sulky but alive and I can't ask for more than that right now." Bill sighed, "Fleur is in our room luckily we brought our things this morning. I had thought we'd be staying at Hogwarts not here."

"When do you want to bring your parents?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow or the next, it just depends on them." Bill shrugged, "I haven't told them about the law suit or poisoning yet. I just don't know if I should."

"You should probably tell them about the lawsuit. Who knows if someone is going to stop by and bug them about it. It would be best if they knew ahead of time so they could formulate responses." Harry pointed out, "As for the other. I just don't know. I don't think Ron or Ginny could hurt your mum like they planned for George. I don't really know Percy well enough to be able to tell what he would do. At any rate we have to tell George something, he needs to check his own will."

"This is going to be so hard." Bill sighed, "Charlie is supposed to head home tomorrow for a month off. I'm going to go head him off while Fleur visits with her family. I'll talk it all over with him and see what he thinks."

"Good luck." Harry yawned, "Well I'm off to bed."

"Me too." They traipsed up the stairs together.

At breakfast the next morning George was again at the table. Bill was pleased until George started to complain, "Harry why can't you just leave me alone. Quit badgering me into doing things. I just want to be left alone."

"Did Harry make you get out of bed?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm not ready to. I don't want to deal with all this. Just let me sleep." George grumbled.

"I can't." Harry said, "I know I'm being selfish but I need my friends now more than ever before. I don't think I can manage if I don't have you here for me."

"Just get Ginny, Ron and Hermione, you don't need me." He slammed his fist on the table.

"He can't." Bill looked at Harry who shrugged, "I didn't want to have to tell you this yet but I think it may help you. Percy, Ron, Hermione and Ginny leveled a lawsuit against Harry."

"WHAT?" George was flabbergasted, "What on earth for?"

"Wrongful death is what Kingsley called it." Harry's voice was filled with pain but he pushed through, "They said I was negligent in Fred's death."

"But… how… why?" George stuttered unable to form a sentence.

"Did you know that Percy, Ron, Hermione and Harry were in the hall with Fred when he died?" Bill asked and George nodded, "They say Harry didn't do enough to protect Fred and he died because of that lack of protection."

"I heard all about it. There was no way you could have done anything." George said, "I'll testify against them."

"It's already been denied." Fleur patted George's hand, "But we can't count them as his friends any longer."

"There is more that won't be easy for you to hear." Bill took a deep breath, "We think they had you sign a new will that gave the shop to them."

George's mouth opened and shut, he looked like a fish out of water. It took several moments before he could speak, "We had each other as sole beneficiaries. If we both died it all went to mum and dad. I don't want it to go to them."

"I can get it cancelled." Fleur stated, "I have a note from the healers saying you were under medical potions for the last three weeks and so any changes made during that time would be cancelled. I only waited to see what you wanted to do."

"Change it back." George stated firmly, "Was I so bad that they thought I'd die before I found out?"

"You would have." Bill almost whispered, his voice was hoarse and rough, "Your potions were messed up. If Harry hadn't asked for a second opinion and a check on your potions you would have been irreversibly damaged within a few days. You would have died."

"Why did you want a second opinion?" George turned on Harry.

He looked to Bill before answering. Bill's nod told him to tell the truth, "You remember last night we talked about my Friday night visitors?"

"Yes." George drew out the word.

"It was the four of them." He sighed, "After McGonagall closed the door I fed an extendable ear through the gap. I heard them say they wanted to send you to be with Fred."


	5. Chapter 5

George gaped at Harry and Bill decided to tell the rest, "They thought Harry was dead so they were also discussing whether or not to go to Gringotts to make them read Harry's will."

"I didn't know you had a will." George stated as he tried to get his mind off the previous part.

"I didn't know it either." Harry grimaced.

"Dumbledore forged his signature. All Harry's things were to be split up between him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Fleur supplied, "Dumbledore even tried to get a set of permanent bonding rings from the Potter vault before he died. We suspect he was going to give them to Ginny. Harry would have had to marry her or give up his family title."

"Title?" George asked.

"May I present to you Lord Potter." Fleur indicated Harry who blushed furiously.

"When did this happen?" George whispered.

"I actually got my title on my Seventeenth birthday but I didn't claim it until yesterday." Harry shrugged.

"So I'm in business with Lord Potter." George stated with a slight grin.

"Yes and I'd like a bit of a return on my investment." Harry joked, "You have to get better so we can get the shop going again."

"We?" George asked.

"I'm not going to be an auror." Harry stated, "I think I'd like to work with you in the shop if you'll have me."

"I'm not ready to do that yet." George sighed, "However, I think working with you when I do would be a brilliant idea."

"We have to go if you two are all set." Bill said indicating Fleur and himself, "I've got to catch Charlie before his portkey takes off and Fleur is headed to her parent's home for a few hours before going to Gringotts for you. We'll be back by dinner at the latest or I'll send a patronus."

"Let me know how many to expect for dinner." Harry waved them off.

"What are your plans today Lord Potter?" George asked in a fake pompous voice.

"Stop it." He shook his head, "Minerva and Poppy will be here soon. After that I thought we'd start with a tour of the house and grounds if you want. I just want to give Neville a call first and have him here too. I'm going to need help with the gardens."

"I'll go get ready for the day then." George stood and stretched, "I only did the bare minimum for breakfast."

"Are you doing ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm more determined to live but I'm not ready to do it yet." He sighed, "Keeping my mind off some of my siblings trying to murder me is going to be the agenda for today."

"We don't have any proof they messed with the potions." Harry offered, "We don't know what they planned or if they would have gone through with it."

"Doesn't matter, they were still thinking about trying." George huffed, "Call Neville."

Two hours later, the complete checkup was done and they had scanned through the muggleborn packet. Luckily he hadn't missed any potions but he was missing quite a bit of information. Minerva and Poppy left not long after, then Neville and George were given a tour of the house, "Just how many rooms are there?"

"Forty bedrooms and a lot of other rooms, I've not been to them all yet." Harry shrugged, "I know there is a conservatory but it's over grown and I don't want to get attacked by anything so I'm hoping you'll look it over with me."

"I can do that, do you want me to tackle the gardens too?" Neville chuckled at Harry's relieved look.

"That would be great." He said, "I'll help as much as I can but I'm not the expert you are."

"Thanks." he grinned at the complement, "I almost forgot I checked up on Andromeda yesterday. She said not to worry about her you have your hands full. I told her that Luna, Bill, Fleur and I have assured you we'd keep a check on things. She also got the letter naming Teddy as the heir to the Black family and yours until you get one of your own. She was in tears over it but she said they were good tears. She had assumed she would never be part of the family again."

"Yes well only Andromeda and Narcissa are left from the original Black family. I'm not about to give the title to Draco." Harry scoffed, "He has plenty enough ego without it."

"You know you have him now." Neville grinned, "Malfoy's don't have a title."

"And you have two." George chuckled for a moment, but his laughs never lasted long.

They completed the tour of the inside and then started on the outside. Before they got out the door Kreacher stopped them, "Lunch is served Master Harry."

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry turned them back and went into the dining room. Once they were settled with plates Harry started again, "I know you saw the front garden when you came in. I haven't been out the back so I don't know what to expect out there. I've looked out over it but I didn't really pay any attention."

"Is that why you pulled your wand before reaching for the door?" George grinned.

"Yes I was prepared for a venomous tantacula to jump me." He chuckled lightly, "I'm also rather hoping we find a quidditch pitch."

"That would be awesome." George agreed.

"Most places this big will have a back garden with possibly a maze in it." Neville said thoughtfully, "If you don't want a maze we can take it out."

"I do not want a maze." Harry replied emphatically, "I've had enough of those to last a life time."

"We can replace the maze with a quidditch pitch." George suggested, "If there isn't one already there."

When they finished lunch they went out the back. They found a nice area for sitting, with a few overgrown plants around. Then down from it an actual garden with walkways and benches. Next was the maze, they walked around it but didn't go in. And then finally at the back in amongst the orchard was a quidditch pitch. The poles were still upright. The huge trees totally hid the area so even if muggles could see in they wouldn't see any broom flying unless you went over the trees. They returned to the house late in the afternoon.

"Neville are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Harry asked.

"No I better not." Neville said, "Gran will be upset if I don't eat with her. She's a different person in a lot of ways since last year and the battle but this isn't one of them."

"Tell her I said hello then." Harry showed him to the floo, "You're clear to floo in next time."

"Master Harry." Kreacher popped into the room just after Neville left, "You have guests coming."

"Thanks Kreacher, I'll get the door." Harry turned and walked to the front and opened the door just as Bill was reaching to knock on it, "Hi, come in."

He stepped aside and let Bill and Fleur enter. Molly and Arthur were right behind them, followed closely by Charlie. Molly instantly pulled him into a hug and squeezed so tight Harry thought she would break ribs. This was even tighter than a normal one.

"Mum he might like to breathe." Bill tapped her shoulder.

She let go and patted Harry and gave him a teary hello. Arthur was next and gave him a hug too, but not quite as hard as Molly's. Harry led them into the dining room where George was sitting waiting for Harry to return.

"George you have some company." Harry stepped in first, followed by the rest.

"Mum!" George stood and walked around the table and hugged each of his parents.

"George oh my George." Molly mumbled over and over.

"You're looking good." Arthur smiled, "Getting away from Aunt Muriel's has certainly been good for you."

"It was a little more than that." Bill supplied, George tried to shake his head but Bill ignored him, "His potions were messed up. It's a rather common problem and several people have died from it. We caught George's in time. But a few more days and he wouldn't have been able to come back from it."

George sagged in relief; he didn't want his parents to treat the others different if they hadn't really poisoned him. Until they knew for sure they couldn't treat them different for that, however the lawsuit on Harry he could hold a grudge for. Kreacher set out the food and everyone took a seat.

"Harry we just can't tell you how sorry we are for Percy, Ron and Ginny's actions." Arthur looked close to tears, "I don't know what got into them."

"I always thought Hermione was such a nice girl." Molly dabbed her eyes, "I was so surprised. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled kindly, "It's all taken care of now, nothing to worry about."

"You have a lovely home." She said after a moment of pause.

"It belonged to Sirius, though I doubt he knew about it. Kreacher said his mother hated the place." Harry grinned, "I know if he had known about this place he would have hidden here instead of Grimmauld."

"Bill said it didn't take much to clean it up." Charlie offered.

"No Kreacher came first and started. He had removed all the dust and cobwebs before we arrived. He also gathered the few dark objects in the house so Bill could deal with them." Harry replied, "We really didn't have much to do. Which reminds me are you all staying?"

"Yes I think it would be a good idea for us to be away from Aunt Muriel's for a few days." Arthur answered before Molly could say no.

"Excellent." Harry beamed, "Kreacher?"

"Yes Master Harry?" he popped up at Harry's elbow.

"Do we have a double and a single room ready?" he asked.

"No master but I have two double rooms ready." He replied.

"That's fine." Harry replied, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be staying in one and Charlie in the other."

"Luggage?" Kreacher asked and Bill showed him where the bags were set by the door.

"He's a lot different." Arthur commented.

"Well when we left the wedding we went to Grimmauld place for a month or so. That's where we staged the break in at the Ministry." Harry informed him, "We managed to get on his good side. Did you know Sirius' brother?"

"I knew of him but I didn't know him." Arthur replied.

"Well he was a death eater but found out about the Horcruxes and turned on Voldemort and stole one. He didn't survive retrieving it and had given Kreacher orders to destroy it but he couldn't." Harry explained, "Once he found out we were going to destroy it he became a new house elf."

They talked all through dinner and then moved into the library to continue conversations. They talked of everything except Harry's ex-friends and their new attitudes. It was late when Molly remembered she had forgotten to pick up a bag.

"Arthur did the brown bag make it?"

"I didn't see one." He replied.

"Oh, I need that bag. It has Harry's birthday present in it. I wanted to bring it in case we don't get to see him before then." She huffed, "I'll just have to go back and get it tomorrow."

"Kreacher." Harry called and when the elf popped in he asked, "Did Mrs. Wealsey have a brown bag?"

"No Master Harry." Kreacher wrung his hands.

"Thank you for looking." He patted the elf, "Sleep well."

"Where is it Mum, I'll go get it." Charlie offered.

"It was in our room last I saw." Molly sighed.

"Here." Harry pulled a key from his pocket and handed it to Charlie, "This is a permanent portkey. It has two stops, here and the Leaky."

After getting the passwords for each destination Charlie disappeared. The rest of the group chatted while he was gone. Harry thought it was taking Charlie longer than it should. He didn't know how far Aunt Muriel's house was from the pub so he didn't voice his concern. Not fifteen minutes later Molly voiced her opinion about the length of his absence, she worried that he couldn't find the bag. However, he returned a few minutes later.

"Oh good, you found it." She exclaimed reaching for the bag.

Charlie pulled it from her reach and handed it to Bill, "Check it over please."

It was then that Harry realized he was pale and shaky, "What happened, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just heard some things." He responded sinking into a chair, "Do you know where your bonding rings are?"

"I've had them and a few other items put in a new vault that requires blood proof before they can be removed." Harry said, "Why?"

"They are planning on using polyjuice and getting them." Charlie said, "They also mentioned a seal on you."

"The rings should be safe because polyjuice only copies the outside." Harry said, "The Goblins suggested that I leave a copy of the rings in the vault. The only magic on them is a message to a blood Potter that tells them which vault the real rings are in."

"I can't believe Ginny is doing this." Molly had tears running down her cheeks.

"Not Ginny." Charlie interrupted, "Ron and Hermione are planning it. Ginny is actually trying to back out of it. Evidentially she has a boy she wants to chase, seems Harry's a bit too scrawny for her now."

"I never thought I'd be glad to be so scrawny." Harry mumbled.

"The plan is to get the rings and slip it on Ginny while she's asleep. Put a compulsion charm on her and they have your money." Charlie said, "All easily avoided if your rings are safe."

"You said something about seals." Fleur changed the subject, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Charlie said, "Before Ginny left them she was arguing that Harry was too scrawny. They said something like remember the seals, once they're removed he won't be. She argued that they didn't know that for sure, he may only grow one inch."

"NO!" Bill choked out interrupting Charlie, "They didn't, they couldn't!"

"Dumbledore?" Fleur guessed.

"What is it?" Molly asked concerned.

Harry was concerned himself. He became even more so as Bill explained, "Seals like that are unheard of in civilized countries. They are used in some obscure places mainly to keep women small. For instance in Japan two centuries ago only women who were small were considered beautiful. If the girl reached the desired height too soon the parents would place a seal on her. It locks her body at that point. Not even her magic can get any stronger. Once she is married the husband could remove the seal if he wanted. She would gain all her height and magical power in a few hours."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?" Arthur asked.

"It's more dangerous to keep the seals on. There are a few documented cases of the woman's sealed magic breaking free. In those cases the seals would rupture and the women and anyone around them would perish in the resulting explosion." Bill explained, "If Harry is sealed he could be and most likely is a walking explosion waiting to happen."

"Can you remove it?" Harry asked.

"No but I know a guy who has studied it. Like I said nobody uses them any more except a few small obscure groups." Bill reiterated, "I'll go get him tomorrow."

"How far away do you have to be in order to stay safe in case of an explosion?" Harry asked.

"Depends on how powerful you truly are and if that is the type of seal you have." he said, "It's not my specialty area. I was there once when my friend removed a seal and we just stepped out of the room she was in. I think we'll all be safe enough tonight."

They soon called it a night and each went to their separate rooms. At breakfast Harry sat quietly eating and thinking about the latest development. He had always hated the fact that he hadn't seemed to grow since he was fifteen. He was only five foot six inches which was quite small. At least he was taller than Seamus who had always maintained that boys could continue to grow into their twenties and that he and Harry were just late bloomers. This thought led to the next which was why. Why had Dumbledore sealed him, if it had indeed been him? Why did he want to stop Harry's magical growth when he needed it to stop Voldemort? And mostly what benefit did his ex-friends get from him staying short? For Ron he could see him thinking in terms of quidditch. A smaller lighter Harry was a better and faster seeker. For Hermione he couldn't see any benefit at all. Unless he included her in Dumbledore's which would be a small weaker Harry would die while killing or weakening Voldemort.

"You're awfully quiet." George commented, "You thinking about the seals?"

"Just trying to figure out why." He shrugged, "Other than being sure I'd die when I was supposed to I really don't see any benefit for them."

"Something twisted I'm sure." He replied then changed the subject, "Last night Dad made me tell him why you brought me here. He's angry with them and agrees it's best to keep it all from Mum. He wondered what made them do all of it."

"Some twisted Dumbledore thing I'm sure." He gave George back his own words, "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You weren't being stupid." George patted his shoulder, "No one saw it."

"Malfoy did." Harry slumped further in his chair.

"No he didn't." George laughed, "Its typical Slytherin behavior to capitalize on information after the fact."

Harry nodded and hummed without comment. After a few moments of silent eating he changed subjects, "Neville is coming over again to work on the gardens. If I'm busy do you mind helping him?"

"No I don't mind." George said, "I was planning on going with the two of you to see if I can find anything useful for pranks anyway."

"Feel free to take anything useful." Harry waved him off as the others entered the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

Plates were filled and chairs were picked for seats as everyone else in the house showed up all at once. They were several minutes into eating when Bill broached the subject, "Harry rather than bringing Phil here do you want to go to Gringotts with me today?"

"Sure that could save time." Harry agreed, "Would Gringotts have a good place to remove the seals without letting any explosions damage anything."

"You aren't going to explode." Bill tried to assure him, "But yes they do have a place that would be safe."

"Bill, can you think of anything they would gain by sealing Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Not off hand." Bill said, "We may get some kind of idea when we find out what kind of seals they used. Like I said it's not my area of expertise but I know there are several types."

Before Harry knew it he was in Diagon Alley with Bill, walking towards Gringotts. For all that was going on now he was very happy that the Goblins hadn't held a grudge after Kingsley had explained everything. They had been very helpful with his bonding rings, wills and vaults. Now they had agreed to help him with the seals. He needed to find a way to thank them for all that they had done for him. For now however he was being whisked through the bank and into a room. The inside he found was more like a cave than a room, a stone dais was in the middle of the room and a man was standing over it waving a wand. Bill stopped him by the door and watched the man work. He didn't make a sound so Harry kept quiet too. Not too long after they arrived the man straightened up and looked around.

"Bill you made it." He called, "And brought a friend."

"I did." Bill grinned and walked towards the man and reached to shake his hand, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine how is the family?" was the return.

"Some are better than others." Bill waved him off, "This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Phil the expert I told you about."

"Nice to meet you." Harry reached out and shook the man's hand.

"Bill, are you having me on?" Phil asked as he shook Harry's hand in return, "Surely this isn't the person who is sealed."

"It is." Bill answered, "We don't know what kind."

"How did you find out?" he asked looking at Harry critically.

"Rumor." Harry replied, "Do you have some method of checking how many of what kind and all that?"

"Yes, sure." Phil nodded, "Best to check out something like this. No doubt Bill told you how rare it is to be running across a seal and in Britain no less."

"Yes but I have some special circumstances." Harry replied, "I seem to have gotten on the wrong side of a powerful wizard and his followers."

"No doubt." Phil made the mistake that he had hoped, "Death eaters were quite the rotten bunch."

"Aren't they though." Harry mumbled as Bill smiled in appreciation.

Harry knew as well as Bill did that trying to tarnish Dumbledore's memory would be a mistake. Rita's book had been a smash hit until the war had been won. Now she was fighting off several law suits and being threatened by many of the people who mistakenly thought Harry still supported the man. He wasn't about to tell a man, that was going to perform some dangerous magic on his behalf, that he no longer respected Dumbledore.

"Well then the dais is prepared all I need you to do is strip down to your boxers, climb up on it and lay on your back." Phil instructed, "I'm going to start with some diagnostics first."

Harry followed the directions and sat on the dais and the relaxed back. He trusted Bill to not let anything bad happen so when Phil instructed him to close his eyes he did it without question.

"Quite trusting of a stranger aren't you?" he asked.

"Nope, Bill is here and he won't let you do anything to me." Harry replied eyes still closed.

"Well now that I can believe." Phil chuckled, "Ok, I'll start the diagnostic now."

Harry laid still trying to stay relaxed as he heard Phil begin chanting over him. He felt soft waves of magic wash over him as each section of the chanting was completed. He had no idea how long this process lasted as he was lulled by the soft voice and magic. Therefore he was surprised when the first pain hit. He could hear sound all around him but couldn't focus to know what was really being said or done. Wave after wave of intense pain wracked his body. He still had no sense of time passing, only pain increasing and decreasing in a way that left him breathless and tense. Finally after an eternity the pain ebbed, not going away fully as he still felt it in his body. It took several minutes before it receded enough that he could breathe right and think about talking.

"Bill?" he gasped.

"You're awake after all that?" he heard.

"Yes, what happened?" the words were whispered but both of the other men heard.

"As I was running the diagnostic it triggered a protection set up in the seals." Phil explained, "It broke all the seals at once instead of one at a time like I wanted to do."

"How many?" another gasp came from Harry.

"There were seven explosions but I had only identified two seals before they started." Phil scratched his head, "My best guess is someone didn't want their handiwork detected. As soon as I hit the one that was protected it destroyed them all. I'm rather surprised that you stayed alive through the whole process. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was trampled by a hippogriff that picked me up and dropped me off in front of the Hogwarts express as it was moving at its top speed." Harry moaned, "So you think maybe seven seals then."

"I had identified a growth seal and a magic suppressing seal. The magic suppression was the one that blew them all up." Phil explained, "I don't know why they sealed you up but I need to run some more diagnostics. Are you going to be ok with that?"

"Just don't run across anymore protected seals please." Harry joked.

"I'm pretty sure they're all gone now." Phil stated as he began, "You've grown six inches."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised, "I guess that's why everything aches then."

"It's normal to grow some that's why I had you strip down. You would have ripped up your clothes if you had still had them on." Phil offered, "You played quidditch didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I would never have guessed by the way you looked when you came in." Phil continued, "You've gained muscle mass from that. It seems that not only was your growth cut off but so was the accumulation of lean muscle mass."

"He means you're not a scrawny little git any longer." Bill offered with a grin, "If I'd not seen it with my own eyes I really wouldn't have believed it. Charlie is going to be so upset."

"What did he bet?" Harry asked knowing the Weasley penchant for betting among themselves.

"He thought you'd only grow three inches. Standard bet though so he won't be that bad." Bill laughed.

"What's standard?" Phil asked as he continued his assessment.

"Two knuts." Harry grinned as he wasn't really up for laughing, "Who guessed six inches?"

"I did, but I think George is winning the weight category and we have yet to see if anyone won on the amount of magical increase." Bill patted his shoulder, "I think Dad will with the number of seals. He only guessed five because he was the last one to pick a number."

"So was it two knuts per category?" Phil asked he was still waving his wand over Harry.

"Yes." Bill conceded.

"Why didn't you include me in the bet?" Harry asked.

"You were too worried about blowing up." Bill sighed.

"I won that one." Harry laughed at that, "The rest of you said I wouldn't."

"Here's your glasses." Bill held them up for Harry.

"I didn't realize I wasn't wearing them." Harry glanced over at Bill, "I can see fine."

"How could they get a visual seal on you?" Phil asked, "Didn't you notice your vision dropping off?"

"I've had glasses since before I attended muggle primary school." Harry said, "If that was sealed it happen either before my parents died or shortly after."

"I would suggest before they died." Phil rationalized, "If any death eater would have seen you after you destroyed You Know Who they would have just killed you not sealed up your sight."

"Right." Bill widened his eyes at Harry from behind Phil.

Harry nodded thinking the same thing he was sure. Dumbledore did it when he left him for the Dursleys. Minerva was going to be so upset and he had no doubt he would fill her in on the latest stuff. Poppy was going to go ballistic too. She'd probably confine him to a bed for the next month. Harry let out a big sigh just thinking about them.

"Are you regretting coming to see me?" Phil asked as he identified the sigh as resignation.

"No." Harry corrected, "I was just thinking about what my healer is going to say when she finds out what happened."

"You'll be confined to a bed forever." Bill nodded with a smile again.

"Ok you ready for the damage?" Phil conjured a chair and sat.

Bill also conjured one and took it while Harry rolled over onto his side to see the two of them, "Sure."

"Ok, seven seals. Height, weight, muscle mass, magic and sight, these are pretty self-explanatory. I knew what the numbers were before and now they are better." Phil said, "The last two I can't find any more changes. So either the seal was ineffective or I just didn't know what the numbers were ahead of time. Keep a watch on him Bill. If you see any weird stuff, take him to a healer."

"We're headed there next." Bill confirmed.

"Do we have to?" Harry whined.

"Actually I'm taking you home and then going to get the two of them." Bill grinned evilly, "Let's get you dressed."

"Your equilibrium will be off so be careful and don't try to move much on your own for a while." Phil warned.

Bill put Harry's clothes on the dais and helped the young man sit up. Harry was moving slowly and then just sat for a few minutes trying to get the room to stop spinning as he held onto Bill. Between the three of them they were able to get his clothes on. When they finally got Harry to his feet he began to laugh as he looked down at his feet. Bill joined him when he too noticed Harry's pants were far too short. So was his shirt as the tails barely covered his stomach.

"I can't walk through Diagon Alley looking like this." Harry snickered.

"I don't know." Bill said with a straight face, "They'll be so distracted with the body I don't think they'll even see the face attached to it."

Before Harry could answer a Goblin entered the room, "Pardon me Mr. Potter but I'm here to hold you in the room for a bit."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Five minutes ago you entered the bank and asked to be taken to your vault. We're letting them in and will monitor what they try to take." The goblin smiled evilly, "Then we'll catch them when they get back up."

"Bonding rings." Harry agreed with Bill's look, "If they don't take anything but the fake bonding rings then let them go."

"Why?" the goblin was very confused.

"I want to see how far they go with this." He said, "Stealing from me is just the tip of the ice burg with these traitors. I know who it is and why, I just want to see if they'll carry through with all of it."

"I'll let the guards know." The goblin edged to the door, "Stay here until I come back."

"Ok." Harry agreed then turned to Bill, "Can you conjure us some seats?"

In no time at all, the goblin returned, "He's taken two thousand galleons and is searching for the rings. What do you want us to do?"

"If he hasn't left the vault yet tell him there is a max of two hundred galleons for withdraws on that account." Harry instructed, "Otherwise just let him go."

The goblin left again after nodding his agreement even if he was confused. The next time someone entered it was the goblin Ragnok. He came in a conjured a chair right in front of Harry. He sat in it and eyed the wizard before he finally spoke.

"They left with two hundred galleons and the fake bonding rings."

"Thank you for doing this my way." Harry stated.

"This is the second break in you've been involved in." Ragnok stated.

"This isn't really a break in." Harry contemplated his answer, "We are laying a trap and this is the first step. I also allowed them to take the money from my vault and I don't expect it to be returned. To the man who took it, my friendship is obviously only worth about two hundred galleons."

"You know who it is then." Ragnok stated, "That changes things."

"Yes it does and as soon as that ring is on a finger we'll reel them in." Harry stated.

"If you don't say they broke into Gringotts then you can't formally charge them with anything." Ragnok warned.

"I know." Harry grinned, "This is my revenge not a matter of formal charges. This is a lesson no one involved will soon forget. You probably won't hear another thing about it."

"I have a portkey for you. It will take you to your front door." Ragnok nodded at his clothes, "I don't think you can go through Diagon Alley looking like that."

"Thank you. I wasn't prepared for this big of a change." Harry conceded, "I can't even put my feet in my old shoes."

"If it comes as any consolation, I've not seen this big of a change before." Phil put a hand on his shoulder, "I've not seen anyone live through the explosion of a seal like that, how you're already up and moving is astounding."

Within a few minutes Harry found himself at home and put right to bed. He didn't even complain about it because he was so tired and sore. Poppy and Minerva showed up in short order and didn't waste any time in setting about to scold him.

"What were you thinking?" Minerva was the first to start, "You should have had us on sight before it even happened."

"In his defense Phil was only checking to see if he had any seals." Bill interrupted, "He had found two and when he identified the second it set off a chain reaction that basically broke all the seals at once. His magic exploded seven times. We never expected him to gasp at the end and ask what happened. He didn't faint at all during all the pain. Most people would have died from one seal exploding like that."

"No more doing anything, not even checking, unless I'm there." Poppy smoothed his hair back, "Or some other trained and registered medical professional."

"Ok." Harry sighed at she handed him a pain potion. He downed it and she handed him two more, the last one was dreamless sleep.

"Was the dreamless sleep actually necessary?" Bill questioned, "I don't think he could have stayed awake more than an hour longer even without it."

"Yes it was. His nightmares still would have kept him from sleeping soundly." She responded, "And right now he needs uninterrupted sleep. The most telling thing was that he took a pain potion without argument. He always argues with me saying he doesn't need it."

"It was the scariest thing I've ever witnessed." Bill shuddered, "I could see the magic exploding out of him. Wave after wave of all colors of magic washing over him and every time it did Phil swore and gaped saying he'd never seen this kind of thing before. He was so shocked because people normally die if one explodes. He had to be alive for them to continue to explode. When it was over we thought he had finally died rather than we reached the last seal, but he was still breathing. Phil made us wait for a couple minutes before we approached in case any more seals exploded. If the Goblins didn't have the right facilities for this we could have died during this too. Luckily Phil's really good and realized what was happening quickly enough for us to get to safety."

"How long ago was that?" Poppy asked as she continued to wave her wand over Harry.

"It couldn't have been more than an hour ago." Bill scratched his head, "By the time we made it to his bedside he was asking me what happened. He was awake Poppy, through the whole thing. Within a few minutes we had him dressed and he was on his feet. He even laughed when he saw how sort his pants were. It was amazing and terrifying."

"I almost hate to ask, but can anything else happen to that poor boy?" Minerva sighed in exasperation.

"Has Dumbledore's portrait said anything?" Poppy asked.

"No he is still faking sleep." Minerva grumbled, "I know he's faking but there isn't anything I can do about it. Hogwarts moved it though."

"What?" Bill asked.

"Hogwarts moved his portrait from directly behind the desk to a wall in the corner almost out of sight." She smiled slightly at their expressions, "Hogwarts places the portraits as she sees fit. If a headmaster is found to have acted inappropriately towards a student the castle has been known to move them."

"I guess I always assumed the next headmaster placed them." Bill was quite surprised at this bit of news.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later Harry had been bed ridden long enough for him, "Poppy, really, I'm fine."

"Says you who never knows if he's really fine or not." She argued, "You may get out of bed but I want you to only move around if someone is with you. No going up or down stairs on your own. No walking from one room to the other on your own. I don't even want you going into the bathroom alone."

"But…" he tried to interrupt.

"If I catch you out of bed on your own I will put you in a full body bind and tie you to the bed." She threatened, "For a week."

"But…"

"It's only for a couple days Harry." George snickered, "I'll babysit you like you did for me."

"I don't think actually sitting on him is what Poppy has in mind." Fleur smiled at George's evil laugh.

"Merlin help me." Harry huffed.

George helped Harry into the bathroom. Fleur and Poppy giggled as Harry yelled at George who was helping too much. They could hear George laughing joyously as he wrangled Harry. When they emerged Harry was clean and dressed and just a little grumpy. George was cackling as he left to get himself ready for the day. When Bill entered the room Harry stood.

"You have got to help me."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"They are letting George take care of me." Harry grumbled, "They told him I'm not to do anything alone and he thinks it means anything. He wouldn't even let me shower without him in the room."

"Actually that's a good idea." Bill grinned, "We wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself. You have a lot farther to fall now than you did last time you were up and around."

Harry grumbled under his breath until George returned. He and Bill helped Harry down the stairs and into the library where they sat him in a chair. Minerva, Molly and Arthur were already in the room and chuckled as the two older males forced him into the chair.

"Don't I need to walk and move to get used to all the changes?" Harry asked as he collapsed into the chair.

"Later, first thing is recovery then relearning to balance and walk." Poppy informed him, "Then you get to work with your new magic."

"I wonder what this will do to your flying ability." George looked thoughtful.

"No flying." Poppy declared before any more could be said, "Not until I clear you. I will confiscate your broom if necessary."

Before Harry could protest an owl arrived and dropped a red envelope onto his desk. Harry eyed it with trepidation as Bill ran his wand over it, "No spells other than the one to make it a howler. It's from Ginny."

"Better open it then." Harry sighed.

He opened it and the letter jumped into the air and Ginny's voice screamed out filling the room, "Harry James Potter, how could you! Haven't you ruined my life enough already. I had just gotten back together with Dean and now you have to go and pull this. I hate you! I will make you regret this for the rest of your life. You had better meet me by five pm today or I will not be responsible for the outcome."

"What did you do?" George asked.

"I didn't do anything that I know of." Harry threw up his hands, "I couldn't even get out of bed before today."

"She was fine last night." Molly offered, "I talked to her over the floo."

"I think I will go find out what's going on." Bill offered, "I know you haven't done anything. Wait… what if it has to do with the rings? She said she just got back with Dean."

"If that's what it's about we can clear it up in two seconds." Harry said, "But I want to know what she means by ruining her life enough already. Maybe you should bring her here since I can't meet her deadline."

"What if Dean is with her?" Fleur asked.

"Bring him too." Harry said, "I want him to know I'm innocent in this. George you're in charge of security for me. You promised Poppy you would take care of me so you get to stand between us."

"This is payment for the shower thing isn't it?" George grumbled.

Harry only grinned as Bill left via portkey. Harry had given him the portkey that would bring them directly into the library. The fire was to his back so he would be in a shadow when they arrived.

At five that evening the portkey arrived with Bill, Ginny and Dean all attached to it. Ginny was already ranting and she hadn't even seen who was in the room yet.

"Why do we have to come to him?" she demanded, "He's the one that pulled this he should be coming to me to apologize."

"Ginny you really need to wait until you find out what's happening before you go off." Bill instructed.

"I know what happened." She yelled, "Where is he I want to give him a piece of my mind."

"Ginny dear, calm down." Molly interjected as she and Arthur entered the room followed by George.

"I will not." She turned on her mother, "He is a piece of scum and deserves to be taken down. He thinks he's so high and mighty just because he killed someone. I think it's stupid. Now give me my wand back Bill, I want to hex him but good."

"No, not until you calm down." Bill kept both of the guest's wands in his cloak pocket.

"Oh believe me I am calm." She ground out, "I won't be getting any calmer any time soon."

Harry sighed and with a wave of his wand Ginny and Dean found themselves sitting on a loveseat facing the fire and Ginny found she had no voice. Harry sighed again before asking, "Will everyone find a seat please." Once everyone else sat he continued, "Now Ginny would you please explain to me exactly how you came to be wearing my ring."

"You know how." She growled after he had lifted the hex.

"Please for the sake of everyone else here explain." He insisted.

"Last night around midnight I woke up to you sneaking into my room. You froze me and put this ring on my finger then stunned me and I assume you left after." She stated harshly, "Now I want to know why."

"I didn't." Harry replied calmly.

"Don't lie." She tried to get up as she screamed at him, but she was still firmly stuck on the love seat.

"I'm not lying." He replied, "George would you please let Ginny know where I was last night from ten until one."

"We were in your room playing chess because you felt like you had slept enough lately." George replied, "Bed rest for three days will do that to you."

"Why are you lying for him?" Ginny turned a hurt look on her brother, "You know what Dumbledore made me do."

"I don't know what Dumbledore made you do." George shrugged at his sister, "And I'm not lying."

"What did he make you do?" Harry asked quietly.

"He told me I had to break up with Dean and date you so you wouldn't go dark." She sneered, "You ranted and raved at him that you wanted me and would side with You Know Who if you didn't get me."

"What?" Harry gaped, "I did no such thing."

"Everyone knows you were watching me." She said nastily, "Tell him about it Dean."

"You did watch her a lot." He shrugged, "But I didn't think it was anything more than brotherly concern until she broke up with me."

"I did have a small crush on you at the beginning of the year." Harry agreed, "But when Ron and I found you in that stairwell with Dean I realized it wasn't anything. After that I watched to make sure Dean didn't step out of bounds. But that was only because Hermione kept telling me your relationship was so rocky and you were fighting all the time."

"We weren't having any problems until you started butting in." Ginny growled.

"Hermione even pointed out times around Christmas and a bit after when you would return to the common room after a fight with him." Harry claimed, "You always had red rimmed eyes."

"I wasn't fighting with Dean, I was arguing with Dumbledore about you." She ground out.

"Ok so she was lying." Harry nodded, "Not a big stretch to believe that. Sorry they caused you such problems. I really didn't know about it nor did I insist you break up with Dean."

"That doesn't solve my problem nor does it get you off the hook about this ring." Ginny waved the back of her hand at him.

"Have you tried to take it off?" he asked with a smirk that she couldn't see as his back was to the fire and she was looking into it still.

"I can't you imbecile; it's a permanent bonding ring." She started off softly but ended up yelling.

"Try anyway." He instructed.

"Potter." She growled and glared menacingly.

"Try." He told her again.

Ginny continued to glare but reached down and gave the ring a tug. To her utter surprise it slipped right off her finger. She gaped for a full minute before she looked up at him, "How?"

"Long story short, I found out someone was trying to get my permanent bonding rings so I moved them out of my vault and into a separate higher security vault that takes blood to open and I left copies in that vault. When I was at Gringotts a few days ago for another matter a security goblin approached me saying someone who was polyjuiced to look like me had entered the bank." Harry smirked, "I told them to let them do whatever they wanted and we'd stop them on their way out."

"They took your rings." Dean nodded.

"They took the copies and two hundred galleons. They tried to take two thousand but that vault has a daily limit." Harry stuck with the lie. He saw no reason to give them everything, "I wanted to know who they were going to stick me with. So the person who stole the rings, or an accomplice, snuck into your room and placed it on your finger."

"What happed to the one that was meant for you?" Dean asked, "Did they have to sneak in and put it on you too?"

"No, for permanent ones it would have shown up on my finger. I didn't want to get freaked out so we had it just return to my vault." Harry smirked, "Now Ginny I have a question for you. Why did you participate in the lawsuit?"

"How do you expect me to believe that?" she tried to keep the attention off herself.

"I was there Ginny." Bill pointed out, "It happened just as he said, now the lawsuit?"

Ginny frowned but complied, "It was to get you back for making me break up with Dean."

"What about my will?" Harry asked.

"What about it?" she asked.

"When did you know about it?"

"Dumbledore said you had made a will after Ron's birthday scare that year." Ginny shrugged, "He said it would be nice of me to date you since you felt so strongly that you made a will and gave me a fourth of everything."

"Just so you know I didn't make a will until after the battle." Harry announced, "The goblins discovered that will was a fake because the magic in the two signatures didn't match when I made a new one."

"Why did you let them put me through this? Why not just have whoever it was arrested when they left the bank?" Ginny grumbled.

"I wanted to know if the girl getting the rings was in on it or not." Harry shrugged, "Besides, after the lawsuit I really didn't know what to think about you."

"You know I just don't know what to think of all this." Ginny sighed, "I mean I thought you forced me to date you. Then you forced Ron and Hermione into all those dangerous situations. Percy said you were always such a snob to him."

"First of all I never forced anyone to do anything." Harry corrected, "As far as Percy goes I can't ever remember being a snob to him. George, do you know of anything I did to him?"

"You were friends with me and Fred." George stated, "That was probably enough."

Harry nodded before continuing, "As far as Ron and Hermione go I didn't force them to do anything. They just happened to be with me when things happened. I mean we were always together after that troll incident so it was hard for me to get into situations alone."

"They didn't want to go on the run last year." Ginny sneered.

"I didn't want them to go either." Harry offered, "I tried to slip out the night I arrived but Ron made me come back. He said everyone had just risked their lives to get me and I shouldn't run back out just to get killed. He and Hermione kept a close watch on me until we left so I wouldn't slip out on them again."

"You know Gin that sounds more like the Harry I know then the one Ron and Hermione are talking about." Dean pointed out.

"But he was always running off to Dumbledore's office." She pointed at Harry, "We all saw him go and he was looking worse and worse as the year went. That's why we finally broke up, he just looked so bad."

"I wasn't meeting Dumbledore about you." Harry waved her off, "He was teaching me everything he knew about Voldemort."

"Like what?" Ginny pressed.

"I know who his parents are and how they died. Where he grew up, trips he took and even people he knew." Harry shrugged, "Ask me anything and I'll try to answer it."

"Why didn't he die the first time?" she asked.

"He performed some very nasty dark magic that kept him alive." Harry said, "We spent the last year undoing all the steps he took trying to make himself immortal."

"What was the spell?" she pushed.

"Stop Ginny." Bill ordered, "No one should need to know that information. It will give you nightmares. I know because when I found out what he did it gave me nightmares. You don't want to know this."

"But…" she started.

"No." he glared at her, "Harry has been used as a pawn in all this and Dumbledore was pulling the strings. We were sure Ron and Hermione stole the rings but after hearing how they got into your room we know it had to be them. The house is warded against anyone else and right now that even means Harry."

"But they always did anything for him." Ginny tried to argue but she knew it was a lie. They had already proved that.

"Like keep secrets from him and tell lies to him and about him?" Bill sneered, "How about help Dumbledore write a fake will or not tell Harry about seals that had been placed on him."

"They really put seals on you?" Ginny asked, "I thought they were just saying that to get me to marry you."

"No that part wasn't a lie." Harry tried to push himself to stand and George had to jump up to steady him. Harry stepped away from the front of the fire and over to stand between Bill and George. George moved away once Bill had him.

Dean jumped up and went to the side vacated by George, "How much did you grow, eight inches? When did this happen because I know you weren't this tall at the battle."

"The seals were removed a couple days ago." Harry said, "I grew six inches that day and I've grown two more since. I don't really have any balance right now and I'm pretty sore, growing that much that fast is painful."

"I understand that." Dean chuckled, "I grew five inches one summer and had pains in my arms and legs for a while. Harry I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Harry let Bill guide him back to his seat after Dean shook his hand, "Kreacher would you serve the tea."

The elf popped in and the group settled in for tea. Before he left the elf stated, "Dinner will be at seven Master Harry, how many will be staying?"

"Everyone I think." Harry glanced around and found all heads nodding except Ginny, "Do you want to stay Ginny?"

"What?" She looked up.

"He's asking if we want to stay for dinner." Dean smiled.

"Oh sure that's fine." Her face resumed a thoughtful expression.

"What has you thinking so hard?" he asked interrupting her again after a while.

"Trying to find a good enough prank for Ron and Hermione." She snarled.

"Don't do anything for now." Harry said, "George and I are cooking something up and we'll let you help."

"Harry, why don't you just have them arrested?" Dean asked.

"Basically we have only circumstantial evidence." Bill huffed, "The aurors wouldn't be able to keep them more than overnight."

"But they stole from your vault." He turned to Harry.

"I let them so I could see how far they would go." Harry said, "They didn't steal from me if I said they could have it."

"Why are you letting them off?" Ginny asked her voice was full of confusion.

"They were my friends and they helped me defeat Voldemort. I couldn't have done it without them." Harry shrugged, "I don't think I should just toss them to the side even though I know they have done that to me at this point."

"You're a better man than me." Dean shook his head, "I would want them to pay for their treatment."

"Oh they'll pay alright." George grinned evilly, "They'll be paying big, just not Azkaban."


	8. Chapter 8

George and Harry waited until Bill distracted Molly and Arthur into leaving the room and head for dinner before Harry pounced with the last question, "Why were you trying to kill George?"

"That wasn't me." She claimed.

"Did you think of stopping them?" George growled.

"I did try." She stated, "Percy said you were begging to die and be with Fred. Besides he hadn't done anything yet."

"He poisoned me." George argued.

"No he didn't." she hissed, "He was trying to find a way for you to finish yourself off. He was looking into several fast acting poisons but he promised I could try to talk you out of it before he gave it to you."

"What about altering my will?" George really wanted to believe her but wasn't sure.

"He said your will was if you died it all went to Fred and if Fred died it all went to you. He had you change it so the family would get the shop in case you died." She shrugged, "He didn't want to see it get taken over by the ministry because you had no proper heir."

"Did you see it?" George asked.

"No Percy handled it all." She shrugged it off.

"Sometimes Ginny, you are really stupid." George said, "Our wills named Mum and Dad if anything happened to the both of us. Percy had me change it to be just the three of you. I was too out of it to understand what he was doing. Luckily the Goblins realized this and didn't ever put the new will into effect."

"George I didn't know." She tried to grab his arm but he pulled away.

"Come on Harry let's get you to dinner." George turned away from her hurt look.

Bill returned to the room after Harry and George left. He found a tearful Ginny being held by Dean, "Now you know."

"I'm sorry." She sighed, "Would you take us home. I don't think I feel up to eating anything."

"That's probably a good idea." Bill agreed pulling out Harry's port key, "Remember not to say anything to Ron and Hermione and don't let them see your hand."

"I'm going to take her home with me." Dean said, "I think Ron and Hermione are bad for her."

"I'll agree to that." Bill said, "Don't speak of this to anyone at all this is Harry's personal business and no one else needs to know."

"Ok." Dean agreed easily.

"Tell him I'm sorry." Ginny gave Bill a hug, "I'm glad he had you and George on his side."

"We'll let everyone else whose supporting him know about your point of view." Bill said, "I'm happy knowing you were against them killing George."

"I don't think they wanted to kill him really." Ginny sighed, "Percy looked very pained when he talked about. Gaining the shop if he should die was just greed I'd say. I would guess that they think the twins owe them for all the pranks they've played over the years. I assume they added me so I would have to stay silent or convict myself."

"Gin, I want to believe you I really do." Bill sighed, "But after everything it's rather hard. If push comes to shove between the three of you I won't hesitate to give all three of you veritaserum to get the truth."

She nodded but didn't reply as she reached out to touch the portkey with Dean. Bill returned not long after and went back into the dining room. After a few questions from Molly about Ginny they settled in to eat. At breakfast the next morning a letter was waiting for Harry at his place. He read it and grimaced at the end.

"Bad news?" George asked although everyone at the table was looking at him.

"Not really." He sighed, "Minerva says she's resealing Dumbledore's tomb if I want to return his wand."

"It's kind of an interesting wand do you want to keep it?" George asked, "Knowing that it was his and all."

"I'm less concerned about it being his than what it is." Harry stated.

"What do you mean, what it is?" Charlie asked, "It's a wand."

"Not just any wand and Ron and Hermione know it." Harry hadn't thought about this subject yet, "It's one of the Deathly Hallows."

"Harry that's just a fairy tale." Molly shook her head, "Surely you don't think…"

Harry interrupted her by standing and pulling out his cloak. He threw it on and tiptoed across to the other side of the room.

Bill grinned and pulled his wand, "Accio invisibility cloak."

When nothing happened George grinned, "That cloak never fails unless Harry isn't being careful."

Harry pulled it off as he stood beside Molly, "I have the wand and the stone."

"You are the Master of Death?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I really don't know if that really means anything." Harry returned to his seat.

"Harry the stone…" George looked excited.

"I don't have it." Harry said standing, "I dropped it in the forest before going to meet Tom. If I could I'd let you use it but only for a moment just to say goodbye. It's too tempting to just keep using it. I'm going to go get the wand and take it back."

Harry climbed the stairs and went to his room. He had hidden the wand in the closet drawer that would lock. It wasn't that he didn't trust anyone but it was just safer for them. He pulled open the drawer after unlocking it and picked up the wand, it was the only thing in the drawer. As he started to push the drawer closed a glimmer of something inside made him stop. Inside laying where the wand had been was the stone. Without thinking Harry reached in and picked it up. Next thing he knew Kreacher was at his side and he was on the floor again.

"What happened?" he asked as Bill stood in the doorway staring at him.

"Ummm, I think I should ask you the same question." he stated.

"Master Harry is you alright?" Kreacher was acting rather odd by petting his head.

"I'm not sure. Why did… How did…" Harry was a bid disoriented.

"We heard an explosion." Bill interrupted his flailing.

"Really?" Harry sat up with Kreachers help, "I was just getting Dumbledore's wand to return to the tomb." He was silent for a moment, "Wait, the stone, it was in the drawer. I dropped it in the forest but it appeared in the drawer. I had the wand in one hand and picked it up with the other."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Is everything ok?" Harry heard Charlie approach.

"Stay back." Bill warned holding a hand up at his brother, "If this is more seals coming off it could be dangerous."

"Then you better step back and let me watch over him." Charlie stated and looked in despite Bill trying to block him, "What the…"

"What's wrong?" Harry looked at the two brothers. The newest arrival looked a bit freaked out.

"You've changed." Bill said, "Look at your arm."

"What?" Harry looked down and saw his arm covered in black fur, "What is going on?"

"You said you had the wand and picked up the stone. Where's the cloak?" Bill asked.

"Here." Harry patted his stomach then stopped and pulled his shirt up, "It's gone."

"Do you see the wand or stone?" he asked.

Harry searched around, "I don't see them."

"Master they are here." Kreacher touched Harry's chest.

Harry pulled off his shirt to reveal the same hair that was on is arms covering his torso, "They aren't here."

"I think he means you absorbed them." Bill took a deep breath, "It's something curse breakers look for. Magic that sits on an object waiting for the right person to touch it then wham they get it. Usually it's something that hurts them."

"This doesn't exactly hurt but I don't think I can leave the house without a long sleeved shirt." Harry sighed and tried to stand but he didn't have his balance and almost fell over

"It's more than that Harry." Bill said, "Try using your wings to give you balance."

"My wings?" Harry gripped the cabinet beside him harder, "Please tell me that's and inside Weasley joke that I don't get."

Bill conjured a mirror right in front of Harry, "Not a joke.

Harry couldn't talk. He had a cat face and he was covered in black hair, except the very faint white lightning bolt on his forehead. A slight flex of his fingers unsheathed claws in his hands. He had black bat like wings protruding from his back. And finally he had legs that were decidedly canine.

"Turn around." Charlie grinned a bit.

A dog like tail swung into view, "What the… what am I?"

"Don't know yet." Bill said, "I've not seen anything like you."

"I'm calling him a cogat." Charlie snickered, "Cat, dog and bat."

"Funny." Harry deadpanned covering his face in his hands wishing he could just turn invisible to avoid the teasing.

"Harry where did you go?" Bill asked in alarm.

"I'm still right here, I haven't moved why?" he looked up from his hands.

"I can't see you." he said, "You just faded from view."

Harry thought the word visible rather hard and after a few second a gasp of relief announced he had returned. Then he decided to try and picture himself as he normally looked and soon a second gasp made him look and he found his normal reflection looking back at him.

"That was really weird." Harry sighed, "Did I get everything?"

"Yes back to the normal you." Charlie said, "Can you go back to that animal?"

He tried for several minutes while Bill went down to tell everyone he was ok. The rest of the present Weasleys followed Bill back up to see him. Harry was still standing in front of the conjured mirror with his eyes closed in concentration. Bill explained what had happened and what they found and what Harry was trying to do now.

"No luck." Charlie then suggested, "Try just that cat thing."

After a few seconds a humanoid cat type creature was standing in front of the group, complete with wicked claws and a feline tail. Charlie was the first to understand what he was looking at.

"A Night Stalker." His eyes were wide with a bit of fright, "I studied those in NEWT level COMC. They are known as bringers of death. But that is just like saying a grim is an omen of death. They don't really bring it but I think the book said you can only see one if you've killed someone. They're thought to be extinct or myth, also like the Grim."

"Go for the dog." Bill suggested.

He was successful and soon a grim stood in the place of the cat creature. Harry had dropped to a four legged stance. He looked so much like Sirius' dog form he choked up. Luckily they couldn't tell since he had the features of a dog.

"What was the last one then a bat?" Fleur asked.

Harry concentrated but nothing happened. He shifted back to his human form and said, "What else besides a bat has wings like that."

"A thestral." Molly suggested, "It's also related to death things like the Grim and Night Stalker."

After a few seconds a thestral replaced Harry. After a quick glance in the mirror he returned to normal, "Any other creatures associated with death."

"Not quite like them." George answered as the group moved down stairs, "So I guess we know what being the master of death means now."

"Most likely that's only part of what he can do now." Arthur sighed, "I would suggest trying wandless magic. You've absorbed a wand you may be able to. Try lighting your wand while it's on the table."

"I could do that before so I don't think that's a valid test." Harry sat the wand down and began to think of another spell.

"You could?" Arthur asked, "Well, I never saw you do that."

"Fifth year, when the dementors attacked Dudley made me drop my wand. I called out lumos in desperation and the tip lit." He pointed to his wand as it lit up with his words.

"What's in your pocket Bill?" Molly asked eyeing him.

"Nothing but my wand." he pulled it out and the tip was glowing.

The rest of them pulled their wands and all of them were lit. Harry looked shocked and said, "Ok no more spells said in normal conversation."

"Say nox and see if they'll turn off." Arthur suggested a few seconds later the wands were all turned off, "Incredible."

"Show them how you can turn invisible." Charlie suggested with a grin.

Harry did and then got up and moved the other side of the room before making himself visible again, "That works well."

All heads snapped to his new position by Bill before he moved back to his previous seat. They talked and tested him for a while before George got an idea.

"Only one thing left to try." he said, "Call back a spirit."

"George." Molly said in shock.

"No Mum he's right." Bill waved her off, "That is the only thing we haven't tried."

Harry thought for a moment, "You want me to try for Fred?"

"Please." George nodded.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them one of the twins was in the chair and the other was sitting on the arm. Harry couldn't remember where George had sat but suspected the chair.

"You are sitting on the seat of the chair aren't you George?" he asked.

"Yes." the twin said from the seat.

"He's at your right elbow then." Harry said, "Hi Fred."

"Hiya Harry." Fred grinned, "You need to not make a habit of this, it will drive you insane."

"I know." he replied.

"You know what?" Molly asked.

"He reminded me not to make a habit out of calling spirits or it will drive me insane." Harry said, "Can you hear them Fred?"

"Yes, ask away." he replied with a grin.

"He can hear you so I'll only translate his answers." Harry said.

"How are you feeling?" Molly asked.

"Transparent." he chuckled and Harry began to interpret.

"And you complained when I said saint like." George grumbled.

"Take it easy Georgy I wasn't expected to be called right at this moment." he replied.

"You can't stay?" he asked.

"Nope I can't. Uncles Fabian and Gideon are helping me with a prank war against James, Sirius and Remus. They'll be upset if I lose this round for them." Fred smiled.

"My brothers?" Molly asked in awe.

"Sure enough." Fred said.

"Should I join you?" George asked in all seriousness.

"Eventually but not for a hundred years or so." Fred shrugged but only Harry could see it, "When you get here we can start a three way battle. I won't let them know our really good stuff."

"Do you see many people you know?" Bill asked.

"Yes but funnily enough I've not ran across Dumbledore." he scratched his head, "Wonder why."

"Maybe he's held up paying penance." Charlie suggested, "Or he's in the other half for his crimes."

"What crimes?" he asked then shook his head, "Never mind they'll tell me if I need to know."

"I miss you Freddy, how can I carry on without you?" George leaned his head on the arm of his chair, which looked weird to Harry as his head was through Fred's leg.

"You'll be fine. We still have a list of things for you to start working on. You always were the brains behind the doing it. I was mostly the idea man and now you've got Harry for that." he grinned, "Especially now with all the master of death stuff. He'll have plenty of fun things happening to him for ideas to come from."

"Yeah for me." Harry said after he translated. He then yawned hugely.

"OK guys I have to wrap this up before Harry passes out from overwork." Fred explained, "This is really taxing him."

"You are happy there?" George asked on last question.

"I am hilariously happy. But I don't want any of you to come and play until your time is up." Fred stated harshly, "Live well and make our sacrifices worth something. Good bye all."

"Bye Fred." Harry said and then left the room for the family to grieve. He went to his bed and slept for fourteen hours straight.

Madam Pomfrey was again standing over him when he woke up, "What did I tell you about doing things without me here?"

"Believe me, if I would have known anything was going to happen I wouldn't have touched it." Harry waved her off, "I had touched it several times before without something that weird happening. I had no reason to expect it to be different this time."

"Well you've magically exhausted yourself again." she sighed, "I won't confine you to bed but please do me a favor and don't do anything using magic any time soon."

"I'll do my best." he agreed.

"That doesn't leave me feeling very confident." she said as she swept from the room.

Harry was back to being helped any time he moved. He was also back to having George in the bathroom laughing at him while he tried to shower, it was rather unnerving. Charlie had been absent for a day or so and when he returned he carried a book with him.

"I've found it." he claimed as he joined them for lunch.

"Do I want to know what you found?" George snickered.

"Night Stalkers, there isn't any detail in the normal creature books." Charlie opened the book he had, "This one is Romanian. But basically it says that Night Stalkers while thought to be either mythical or extinct are neither. It is not an animagus form either but a gift bestowed on those touched by death. The most recent incarnation known was more than four hundred years ago. A man was thought to be dead and either survived it or came back. Within months he had gained the form and began using it to find others who were not supposed to die. He managed to stop seventeen more deaths by the hand of the man that tried to kill him. After the killer was stopped the man never took the form again. It is unknown if he couldn't or just didn't."


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe it was only coincidence that you gained that form when you touched the wand then." George suggested, "You did die and come back."

"Maybe." Harry nodded, "Does it talk about their abilities? Can they do anything magical?"

"It is believed they can sense the desire to commit murder in other beings." Charlie continued to read, "Highly developed senses and feline grace, you don't have that part."

"I'm getting better." Harry grumbled, "Besides that may only be in the stalker form."

"Right." Charlie snickered, "The feline grace can just be in normal movements or you may be able to achieve amazing stunts of balance and control. One was known to be able to walk on a string strung up between two buildings. Jumping higher, more physical strength and stamina are all listed. The list goes on but it just continues to say may have this or that on everything. I don't think anyone really knows the limits of a stalker."

"What do you know about a grim?" Harry asked.

"The myth says if you see one you're going to die." Charlie shrugged as he flipped through the book, "But we all saw you several days ago and we haven't died yet so I would say that part is just myth. People also don't know if they're real or not. They are thought to have strong senses and can probably smell death and disease. They are believed to be very fast or able to disappear. Bad omens blah, blah, blah."

"Then a thestral can only be seen by someone who has seen death." Harry sighed, "They eat raw meat and blood and they are very fond of Luna."

"Well then you'll fit right in." George snickered.

"They also know where every place is. They don't get lost." Charlie pointed out, "Flying is another perk which I know you'll love."

"And they can scare the bajeebes out of anyone." George added, "I think we have a new line of wheezes in the make here."

"What are you going to call them?" Harry asked with a slight grin, "And what are you going to have them do?"

"One thing at a time." George waved him off, "True genius takes time."

"Canary creams take time?" Harry asked he voice full of sarcasm.

"I'm glad you think the creams are genius, thanks." George grinned and ignored the other interpretation of Harry's question.

"Anyway." Charlie rolled his eyes at George's humor and addressed Harry again, "I think we need to test out each of the creatures and see what you can do. We know you can turn invisible but we need to make sure you can do it in any form. Then we can test out some of these others that the book lists. Lastly I think we should fix up an obstacle course and check your reflexes in each form."

"You better go through Poppy before you start." Bill warned as he and Fleur joined them for the meal, "If you push too hard she'll have Harry back on bed rest."

Minerva and Poppy arrived later that morning to give Harry another checkup and talk. The checkup was first and Harry chuckled as Charlie and George sat tensely waiting her verdict on Harry's health so they could begin their testing. George had already pulled a few samples of hair from each form to see if he could use anything. When she cleared him for activity the two of them grabbed her and showed her the list of activities they wanted to test him on.

"What are they doing?" Minerva asked.

"It's a list of tests they want to do on me to find out my abilities." Harry grinned and shook his head, "No book seems to have a clear cut idea of what each of my animals can do so they want to find out. However they don't want to send me back on bed rest."

"Fair enough, I don't want you there either." She smiled fondly, "Now have you thought about returning for your last year?"

"I've thought about it but I just don't…" he started.

"Can I at least make you the same offer I've made the others?" she asked before he could finish.

"Ok." he sighed and waited.

"First eighth years do not have a curfew. You are expected to know how much sleep you need by now and be smart enough to get it." the look she gave him said she was pushing it to really believe that statement, "You will get a curfew if you cause trouble. Second you do not have a dorm in your house. You will not be part of a house and you will not be allowed into their common rooms. We are converting the unused Professor's quarters into dorms that can hold up to four. Each set of rooms has a bedroom, study room and bathroom. I also set up an old classroom to be a common room for you all to get together and study or whatnot. Third if you think yourself proficient enough in a subject you may schedule your NEWT during this summer. If you pass you may skip that class. Fourth you may not participate in the quidditch matches for your house. However, I will allow the eighth years to form their own team and we can schedule matches between you and the house teams. You will not be in the running for the cup. I will be selecting a captain from those that return. Last no eighth year will be chosen to be head boy or girl or as a prefect. Any questions?"

"Do you know who the captain will be?"

"Depends on who returns." she grinned, "I will choose from the returning captains. And if there are none returning I'll give it to the one with the most years playing."

"If we aren't in a house or in the race for a quidditch cup, I would assume house points don't affect us either." Harry was wondering how they would handle that.

"Not the normal points." She admitted, "Each person is earning or losing points on themselves. When you reach a certain number of points you may redeem them for a privilege. Privileges include, weekend trips, buying out a detention or other activities that will be approved on a case by case basis."

"Who would my roommates be?" Harry knew he would refuse to be in the same dorm with Ron.

"I do not know yet." she sighed, "You are the last to reply. I plan on the quidditch captain having a room alone and the rest would be ordered how I see fit. I would not place you in a room with either Messers Weasley or Malfoy. Girls are of course in separate dorms."

"I will schedule my Defense NEWT." Harry sighed, "I am not subjecting myself to that class again."

"Well with four of the six of them trying to kill you I don't blame you." she smiled, "This year I hope to hire an excellent person to fill that position for many years."

"You think the jinx is broken then?" he asked, "And five of the six tried to do me in."

"Snape did not try to kill you it just looked that way." Minerva sighed, "I'm going to ask Bill to check for a curse before I hire the person I have in mind. By the way Snape's portrait appeared behind my chair for about two days before it was moved. He has a better place than Albus does."

"I'll do it on one condition?" Harry grinned, "I want to talk to a few portraits in your office, without you being there to witness. I promise not to damage any of your property or the school's."

"Can I listen to you giving him an earful?" Minerva looked hopeful.

"Sorry but I can't say the words I want to if you're there." he reddened at the admission.

"Give me a cleaned up recap then." she sighed, "I want to know what he was doing. Here is your book list. I have you scheduled for DADA but if you pass your NEWT I will let you drop it."

"Thanks." he shook her hand.

"Now as the returning Gryffindor captain and the player with the most experience will you consent to be the eighth year captain?"

"Yes." Harry grinned.

"Excellent." she smiled at him proudly, "I will see you on the first if not before."

"Thanks Professor, I'll probably come by before the start of school to talk to the portraits." he stated.

Harry spent the rest of the day doing some of the tests Bill, Charlie and George wanted him to do. Fleur had spent the day at her parents and was going to return after dinner. Harry groaned when she produced a French book that had a few things to say about his new forms and more testing was planned. However Molly made them stop all the testing on his birthday. Harry had been forced to compose a list of people to invite to his party.

They day was lively with the few people he trusted in attendance. Outside of the normal group that was in and out of the house, Kingsley, Luna, Andromeda and Teddy all showed up. Harry was overwhelmed when Andromeda introduced him to Teddy and he spent quite some time holding the baby with an awed look on his face.

When it was time to open presents Molly handed him one from Ginny. He took it but decided to wait to open it. He was trying to deal with his anger towards her but it was slow going. He hadn't even begun to deal with his anger towards the other three. It probably wouldn't happen until after he and George paid them back. He opened it later that evening in his room while he was alone. The letter inside was a nice apology for her part in everything. Inside was a nice picture frame with a picture of Dean, Seamus, Neville and Harry. Ron was conspicuously missing although Harry knew he had been in the original picture.

Harry and George were still planning a prank on the other three but Arthur was overseeing it so that they didn't go too far. He had already overruled a few ideas, including George's idea for public nudity. He hadn't overruled the idea of tar and feathers though. The two of them were leaning more towards public humiliation instead of actual pain but George wanted a pain element included. The first step in executing the plan was in some ways simple. George had to return to the shop.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and George were clearly visible standing outside the shop as George wrestled himself into opening and entering the door. Harry was there invisible but giving George words of encouragement. Finally George turned the key and then opened the door. He stepped in but then turned back.

"You better wait here until I dismantle the protections we left." he warned before lifting his wand and moving it in a complicated pattern before announcing loudly, "Voldy is moldy and green and Harry is going to... " Harry threw up a quick silencing charm thinking that what was left to be said shouldn't be heard.

"Hey I wanted to hear what he was saying." Charlie pouted.

"I didn't think Fleur or your Mum wanted to hear what the twins thought I should do to him." Harry shrugged as George motioned them to enter the shop, "Your passcode was about me defeating Voldemort?"

"Yes, we didn't think any self-respecting death eater utter any part of that phrase even if they could guess it." George shrugged, "Doesn't look like there is a lot of work to do."

Harry looked around at the mess on the floor. Spilled potions, wheezes tossed all over, holes in the floor that he didn't want to know how they were created and a lot of dust coating everything. He thought that George had a very different idea of how long it would take to clean it up. But then he looked closer and had to keep himself from laughing when Charlie opened his mouth.

"What do you mean there isn't a lot of work to do." He spouted, "Aren't you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"He isn't seeing what we see." Harry snickered, "George I think you missed one defensive spell."

"Oh, right." he waved his want and the horrendous mess vanished.

"How did you know?" Charlie asked turning on Harry.

"I could see through it." He said, "Not easily but a sparkle caught my eye over in the corner and that helped me to see past it all."

"Ok this we can deal with." Molly breathed a sigh of relief, "Just a bit of dusting. Do we need to pull any of the old products?"

"No they have a shelf life of two years and if anyone would have got through the door without the password all products would have attacked them. Then it would have looked like what you saw." George waved his hand dismissively.

"So when are you going to have a grand reopening?" Bill asked as everyone joined Molly dusting and cleaning.

"A week or so I would guess." George shrugged, "I need to check our inventory and see if anything needs to be made and what, if any, ingredients are running low or need replaced."

By the end of the day the shop was clean and they had a list of things to make and ingredients to order. They still had to make their way into the apartment but that wasn't as important and George could deal with that later when he felt more ready. Opening the shop now was mostly so they could set up the prank. But Harry was sure it would be therapy for George at the same time.

By the time opening day came along they had hired some help and set up the prank. Everything was ready to go when the doors were unlocked and people began to pour in. The three traitors showed up around midmorning. They stood outside and gaped at the bright flashing lights and crowds of people. Hermione was the first one to reach for the door and found it locked. Ron and Percy both tried too but none of them could open it. They stood back thinking the store was too full and wouldn't let anyone else in. However they went back to gaping when three more people entered without a problem.

When Ron tried again it still wouldn't budge, "What is going on?"

"Obviously they're trying to prank us by locking us out." Hermione smirked, "I'll fix this."

She sent an unlocking spell at the door. It rebounded and turned into some kind of green goo that covered the three of them from head to toe. With goo dripping down their faces they looked quite the sight. Then their faces began to redden with anger and Percy and Ron each shot spells at the door. The result was a ton of feathers dropping on them and getting stuck in the goo and then the goo hardened until they couldn't move.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Harry?" George's jovial voice installed fear into all three of them.

"I don't know George what do you call two wizards and a witch caught in steel goo and covered in feathers?" Harry voice held no amusement and that only served to add dread.

"Do we call this pay back?" George asked.

"Who is that?" a new voice asked.

"Well this won't do at all." George stated, "It can't be pay back if no one knows who it is."

"Shall I clean off their faces?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead but I think we need to add signs so no one misses the opportunity to add their own scorn."

As Harry cleaned their faces the angry red really began to show, "Ah look, bright and shiny faces. I think you better tell them what their signs say since they can't see them."

"Right well for Miss Granger we have the sign labeled the Idiot." George grinned at her scowl, "For my younger brother I think Selfish fits quite nicely."

"And the older one George?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I think the Unemployed fits him the best." George added with a flourish of his wand.

"Let us go." Hermione screamed.

"Ummmm… No." Harry grinned.

"We'll just call Ginny and she'll get us out." Percy sneered.

"No I don't think she will, do you Harry?" George asked sweetly.

"Why don't I just go get her and Dean and we'll find out." Harry pulled open the door and yelled, "Dean, Ginny you need to come see this."

"What?" Dean yelled back as they tried to make their way out of the shop.

"Ron, Hermione and Percy tried to get in." Harry had everyone's attention now and more than just the two called for exited the shop to see what was going on.

"So they tried to force their way in?" Seamus laughed.

"My, my, what a terrible predicament you all are in." Ginny stepped up beside George, she still didn't dare to get very close to either him or Harry but Dean was behind her."

"Ginevra help us out." Percy whined.

"Help you like you helped me?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes exactly." Percy breathed a sigh of relief.


	10. Chapter 10

"Let me see how did you help me?" she pondered, "Well let's start off with the lies about Harry during your sixth year. That's when they started to affect me even though you had been spreading lies about him for years before that. You all said he threatened to side with Voldemort if I didn't break up with Dean and date him. Instead I find out he was spending the year learning about all Voldemorts secrets. He wasn't looking haggard because I wasn't with him he was looking that way from having to hear about atrocities committed by a mad man."

"No." Hermione and Ron growled together, "That's a lie."

"No it's the truth. It turns out he did have a little crush but when he found out I was with Dean he dropped it. He only paid attention to me to make sure Dean was treating me right. He had been told that we were fighting all the time and that had me upset. When in reality it was my arguments with Dumbledore that had me upset." She explained for everyone to hear. They had made sure some of the biggest busy bodies and rumor mill experts were present for this, "Finally he won and you talked me into that lawsuit. I was in it because I was making him pay for what I saw as him trying to force me to date him. I was stupid and didn't realize you had your own agenda on all of this."

"That's not true." Ron tried to interrupt.

"Really and I suppose the night he planned on leaving for the dangerous hunt without you never happened." Ginny sneered, "I know he told you he was going to do it alone and you insisted on going along. "

"He didn't know what he was doing." Ron growled back, "We nearly starved to death out there."

"A few days without food and you really get grumpy." Harry huffed, "You should have enough reserves to go awhile without hurting."

"Oh, but wait Harry you have to explain some things too." Ginny stopped Ron from talking again, "Somehow I was forced to wear your permanent bonding rings so maybe you aren't so innocent."

"That's right." Ron yelled, "He snuck into her room and stunned her. Who knows what he did to her."

"Actually that was a fake bonding ring and I think we now know who stunned you Ginny." Harry grinned as Ginny waved an empty left hand at the three of them, "When I found out Dumbledore tried to get the rings before I came of age I decided keeping them in a regular vault was stupid. They were moved at the same time I wrote a will. Did you know the Goblins were absolutely furious to know the first will that was turned in during our fourth year was forged?"

"Well you didn't expect us to be your friends and live through all that danger without some compensation did you?" Hermione finally burst, "Dealing with your whining was bad enough he had to do something to make us stay when it got really dangerous."

"So someone promised you a portion of my inheritance and then sealed me up so I wouldn't have a hope to win." Harry said, "Anything else you all did for me."

"He only sealed your height to give you an advantage. If you looked weaker they would underestimate you." Hermione explained, "He was trying to help you. You were still headed straight for the dark."

"If Harry's dark that what does that make you?" George snarled, "We know what your plans were and what steps you took with Harry and with me. Harry, take off your glamour."

Harry waved his wand over himself and everyone gasped at the physical change that showed, "This is only part of it. I had seven seals placed on me." he pulled off his glasses, "The first one obstructed my eye sight. It was probably placed on me the day my parents were murdered."

"Height, weight, muscle mass, magic and sight are the only ones they could identify." George continued, "They have no idea what else could have been sealed."

"He didn't say anything about that." Ron defended himself.

"Who is this he you keep referring to?" Dean asked wondering who else was involved.

"Dumbledore." Ron, Percy and Hermione all said together.

"Wait a minute." Seamus said, "Back up here. You said a fake will was written during your fourth year."

"Yes." Harry agreed.

"But she said it wasn't made until things got dangerous." He said, "What about all the stuff that happened during our first three years?"

"Dumbledore set all that up." Ron explained with Hermione nodding along, "You don't really think a troll just wandered into the school did you? That's stupid. He let it in to test Harry. I had to save the day on that one because he stupidly jumped on the thing's back."

"I was trying to distract it so Hermione could escape." He said, "She however was too scared to move so it didn't work."

"I wasn't supposed to." Hermione growled, "He said you would stun it or something. I was to stay there until you had it subdued. Luckily Ron put his head and wand to much better use."

"So it was contrived from the beginning." Harry shook his head, "And to think I gave you the benefit of the doubt and thought your fake friendship came later."

"Why would we want to be friends with a mess like you." Percy was the one that spoke that time.

"I want to be your friend no matter how big of a mess you are." George grinned and patted him on his back.

"That's because you're just as big of a mess." Percy sneered.

"I'd prefer Georges mess to anything you have to offer." Harry turned and went back into the shop.

"Well ladies and gentlemen." George got everyone's attention, "This show is going to run all day long so feel free to stop by and throw insults or something. You can't harm them as they are not physically here. But if you call a harmless item and a name it will be thrown at them. For instance, tomato Percy." A tomato was thrown and hit the older brother on the shoulder.

"How can they be here without being here?" Seamus waved his hand through Ron's face.

"I don't really know how it works but professionals set this up for us." George said, "They can see us the same way we can see them but they are in a secure location so no one can cast spells to really hurt them. Humiliation is all we are after."

"I thought Harry was the only person they had gone after." Lavender said.

"I have personal reasons that are inside family things I won't talk about." George glared over his shoulder to see the dawning of understanding on three faces.

Angelina pulled George into a hug when he reentered the shop, "Are you ok?"

"Sure I'm great." He grinned.

"Lee, Alicia and I wanted to come by for a visit a few weeks ago but you didn't answer the door." she frowned at him.

"Oh, I'm not living above the shop." He frowned, "Not ready for that any time soon. I'm staying at Harry's place."

"Good so you aren't alone." She hugged him again, "I was worried about that."

"My family isn't ready to let me out of their sight yet. Mum and Dad are staying with him as well and Bill, Fleur and Charlie." George grinned, "We've been having a lot of fun at Harry's expense."

"He's a good guy." she smiled, "How is he doing?"

"He's a mess." George chuckled, "But life for Harry always has been and looks to always be a mess. It's going to take a very special someone to fit into it and I don't think any of us have met her yet."

"I never thought there would ever be anyone good enough for my little brother." she grinned at Harry who was across the room helping some kids try out some snack box samples, "He's good with kids though."

"You ought to see him with his Godson." he snickered.

"I heard Professor Lupin had made him Godfather, I didn't know they were that close." she shook her head.

"Yes he was one of Harry's father's best friends." George's smile faded for a moment before it perked back up, "You want to come by and visit me this weekend. Harry won't mind a few more at the house. Maybe we can get a game of quidditch going."

"He has a quidditch pitch?" she asked surprised.

"You think he could live without one?" George grinned, "But just the three of you. If there is going to be anymore you'll need to let me know who."

Later that night Arthur and Bill arrived at the sight where Ron, Percy and Hermione had been placed. The two of them unfroze the goo that was on the three of them before placing three wands on a nearby table. Then the two of them then left leaving the others to clean up the mess themselves.

The weekend arrived and Harry was a little nervous about having new visitors. Katie and Oliver had both wanted to come too so they were making it a reunion of sorts. Only Fred was missing and Harry had no idea how George would handle this day. He made it down to breakfast to find George already there and staring off into space.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

George had jumped when he began to talk, "Don't scare me like that. Enter a room visible please."

"I did, you were just lost in thought." Harry pointed his fork at his friend, "So how are you doing?"

"Fine." he answered.

"No that's my line find your own." Harry teased.

"I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to today or not." he replied then paused to think before going on, "I did have an idea that may be a lot of fun."

"What?" he asked dubiously.

"You know Fleur's book said that Night Stalkers held a veela like appeal." George grinned, "How about we test it."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry waved him off, "I'm afraid if I activate it I wouldn't be able to turn it off."

"You're no fun." George huffed.

"I'll tell you what is fun, quidditch is fun." Harry grinned, "And today is about having fun."

George nodded as Kreacher came in and warned that their guests were arriving. Soon they found themselves out on the pitch and in the air. Only laughter was heard over the next several hours as the small group played. It wasn't until lunch that George decided to try to get Harry to test again.

"I've got an idea if anyone is game." he grinned evilly.

"I don't like the looks of this." Katie nudged Alicia.

"We're trying to figure out what the other two seals were." George started.

"No." Harry held out a hand to stop him, "Just no."

"What?" the others asked, it had worked just as George planned and now they were all curious.

"Fleur thinks he may have some veela like properties. I want one of you girls to let him test. See if he can make you think you're more attracted to him than you are." George explained.

"Well since I think of him like a little brother you can try on me." Angelina offered.

"No, I don't want to." Harry disagreed, "I don't know if I can control it if there is something there."

"Come on Harry, don't be a spoil sport." Alicia laughed, "We won't tease either of you if you succeed, promise."

"What if I succeed and then can't stop it, or control it and all three of you start to chase me." Harry said, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Quit being so noble." Oliver laughed, "Just do it. Maybe you can get your first kiss this way."

"I've already had a first kiss thank you." Harry shuddered at the memory, "I do not want a repeat of that."

"Who was it?" Katie giggled.

"Cho Chang." George supplied, "Year after the tournament, it wasn't pretty."

"Isn't that the year she spent crying over Cedric." Angelina asked.

"Yes." George nodded, "Then it was Ginny who was only dating him because Dumbledore made her."

"Just do it Harry." Lee bumped him.

"Fine but don't exaggerate any responses." he instructed giving in, "I really doubt there is anything to this at all."

Harry and Angelina move away from the others about ten feet and stood five feet apart then Harry started concentrating on Angelina and making her want to kiss him. After several moments her eyes glazed over and she began to move forward. He cut off the thought and she stopped before she reached him.

"How did I get this close?" she asked.

"What do you remember?" George asked.

"I was standing there and now I'm here." she said, "No time passed."

"Not like veela then." he stated, "Maybe it's like the imperious curse."

"No because I concentrated on the thought that she wanted to kiss me I didn't tell her to do it." Harry said, "Imperious you have to give them explicit instructions or they just stand there in a stupor."

"That's right." Lee said, "I remember that from fifth year when Moody was teaching."

"Maybe it's hypnosis." Katie said, "Try it without looking at her."

"How does that make a difference?" Harry asked.

"You have to capture their eyes to hypnotize someone." she explained, "You didn't have any objects you only looked at her. Maybe if you didn't have eye contact you couldn't do it."

"I'm game to go again." Angelina shrugged.

This time they kept the same distance but had their backs to each other. He started his concentration and after a few moments George told him to stop. He turned to find Angelina just about the same distance away.

"Wicked." she grinned, "I had no idea I turned around and walked over here."

"Does that rule out hypnosis?" Harry asked.

"Next test is does it work against males as well as females." George grinned and Harry groaned.

"I don't know if I can do that." he grimaced.

"I'll do the other side." Oliver volunteered, "Just don't let me actually kiss him please."

"I'm changing the thought to hug me instead of kiss me." Harry stated firmly.

"But if it doesn't work we'll have to try with the kiss command." George snickered.

It worked just the same on Oliver as it did on Angelina and that left Harry perplexed and a bit upset. At dinner when Bill and Fleur joined them they noticed Harry's mood and George explained what happened.

"What has you so upset?" Fleur asked.

"How will I know if someone likes me or if it's me telling them to?" he sighed.

"Well when you stopped concentrating didn't we wake up from our state?" Angelina asked, when everyone nodded she continued, "If someone approaches you just empty your mind and if they still come then it's them not you coaching them."

"So then all I need to worry about is if they like me or the boy who lived." Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

George patted his shoulder and dinner continued on. The guests left and the house settled in for the evening. George settled onto the couch and put his feet up. He closed his eyes and didn't move until he felt someone sitting next to him. Opening his eyes he saw his oldest brother.

"Hi." he closed his eyes and leaned back again.

"Percy, Ron and Hermione want me to tell you they had no plans on killing you and they didn't mess with your potions." Bill stated dully, "However there were not on truth serum so I don't make any guarantees."

"I don't believe it. Not fully any way. They may not have had any solid plans but they did try to cheat the rest of the family." he stated, "All of you would have received a piece of the shop not just Mum and Dad."

"Percy said you kept saying the shop was going to close." Bill shrugged, "He took it to mean you didn't have a proper will made."

"Not buying that either." he huffed.

"Me either but I thought I should tell you what they are saying." was the only reply and the two of them sat quietly on the couch for some time before going off to bed.

With only one week left until Harry had to go back to Hogwarts George decided it was time to check out the apartment above the shop. Only Angelina, Lee and Harry were allowed to go with him. The day was extremely emotional for all of them but he allowed Harry to take Fred's things and store them at his house. By the time Harry left to go back Angelina and Lee had moved in full time with George. He still refused to be near Ron or Percy so going to the Burrow was out of the question and he didn't want to stay at Harry's alone.

Harry said his goodbyes at the shop, "You don't need to see me to the train. You may run into a few people you don't want to see."

"You'll be ok on your own?" George asked.

"I'll just disappear into the crowd if I'm alone." Harry grinned and they understood that he was being literal.

"What about your trunk?" Lee asked.

Harry smirked as he tapped it with his wand and shrunk it down. He then picked it up and stuffed it in his pocked, "Done."

"Keep in touch and let me know if you need any prank items." George waved as he left via the floo, "Two months ago I was ready to hex him for forcing me out of bed."

"Now look at you." Angelina giggled, "You're still ready to hex him, got to love that relationship."

"I'd never hex him… to his face." George grinned then went to open the shop for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry slipped through the crowd with practiced ease and settled into a compartment near the middle of the train. He kept a watch out for Luna and Neville because they had agreed to sit together. As soon as the others walked by he made himself visible and stuck his head out and called.

"You're invisibility works really well." Neville chuckled, "I didn't see any kind of disturbance."

"Sometimes it works too well." Harry chuckled, "The slightest thought of being invisible and I'm gone."

"Playing hide and seek with you will be really hard." Luna giggled, "Anything else new?"

"George is back to living at the shop." Harry shrugged, "Angelina and Lee are staying with him and promise to keep me up to date on how he's doing. Teddy is on the move. Andromeda says she thinks he'll be crawling any day and then onto running by the day after."

"Is Bill still taking him on full moon nights?" Neville asked.

"Yes, it works out well. Both of them get really hyper." Harry grinned, "Fleur says it's great because the two of them play all night and she gets to sleep."

Neville chuckled at the innuendo but Luna just kept her same dreamy expression and changed the subject, "Harry, did you do something to the compartment? No one can see it."

"Yes, I put a notice me not on the door and locked it." He replied, "I'm not really ready to face everyone on the train just yet. Most specifically a certain duo of traitors, they have passed at least four times."

"They have no excuse to be out wandering around. They aren't prefects any longer." Neville grinned.

"You may want to undo it." Luna sighed, "I think you're going to be needed in a moment."

Harry sighed and stood canceling the spells as he went. He opened the door, heard the yells and placed a shield in the middle of the hallway just in time to stop spells going each direction. He stuck his head out and saw Ron and Hermione at one end with Draco and Blaise at the other.

"Get to your compartments and stay there." he ordered.

Draco and Blaise nodded and left. Ron followed suit. But Hermione grabbed his arm, "Come on now's our chance to talk to Harry alone."

"No it's not." Harry said and pulled back into his compartment.

"Let's go." they heard Ron's voice, "Just leave him alone we'll catch him later."

"NO I WILL NOT..." Hermione started to shriek.

"Sorry I had to do that Hermione. I want to be on the quidditch team this year I can't afford to make him any madder." a closing door ended the noise.

"He'll be in trouble for that." Neville chuckled, "She always has hated quidditch."

"It's not quidditch so much it's flying." Luna sighed, "If she got up that high on a broom the Snapper Widgens would make a nest in all that hair. They love to tie knots."

Harry snickered, that was the closest thing to an insult Luna had ever said. The rest of the ride was quiet because Harry had put the spells back up after the fight. The trio laughed and got ready when it was time. It wasn't until they reached the carriages that anyone else approached him.

"Thanks for stopping the fight before it got out of hand." Blaise Zabini was standing near but not too close.

"No problem." Harry grinned, "Do I even want to know what it was about?"

"You don't know?" he asked.

"I heard a commotion, but not who or what." Harry shrugged.

"The two of them were telling us we'd never make the quidditch team because we're evil snakes." he shrugged, "We knew they didn't speak for you but then they tried to hex us."

"I'll take whoever does the best at tryouts regardless of their old house." Harry replied, "Anyone who thinks different is delusional. I want to win not play favorites. That's why I get my own dorm. She didn't want anyone to hex me in my sleep because they didn't make the team."

"That and to keep you from killing a few idiots." Neville added, "Luna has a carriage for us."

"Later Blaise." Harry followed Neville to the carriage where Luna was petting the thestral. He was going to join her but thought it might be weird since he technically was one too, "Ready Luna?"

"Sure." she stopped petting and turned to join the boys.

Harry helped her into the carriage before joining her, Neville followed. Before long Harry found himself at Hogwarts and in the Great Hall. He and the first few eighth year students were met by Professor McGonagall.

"The small table in the middle is meant for you all." she instructed them, "Mr. Potter wait." Harry turned back to her wondering what he had done now, "I hear we had a few altercations on the train."

"I only saw one." he said, "It was between Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise. Teamed just how you would think. Two per end of the car and they threw hexes. I didn't see what happened but I blocked the spells and sent them on their way. No further incidents occurred to my knowledge."

"Well done." she patted his shoulder pointed at the wall behind him, "Ten points."

He turned and found the list of names of the eighth years on a board and beside his name was the ten points. Everyone else had zero, "Thanks Professor."

"My office after dinner please." she sighed, "You can talk to the portraits after I see to the other four."

"Sorry I couldn't do it before school." he shrugged, "George needed me."

"I understand." She patted him on the shoulder one more time before they both left to find their seats.

Harry went to his table and sat between Neville and Susan. Hannah sat on Neville's other side while the rest seemed to settle around him. Draco was on his far left across from Blaise while Ron and Hermione were at the far right end. Harry talked with quite a few people before the first years came in. When the feast was over McGonagall came and collected the five of them. Harry walked with her to the office while the others trailed behind.

"Harry." Hermione tried to address him as soon as they were seated in the office.

"Miss Granger now is not the time for you to be speaking." Minerva glared at her, "I have heard what happened from several sources and I am going to be docking each of you five points and you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch three times each over the next few weeks. I'm very disappointed in you. You all acted more like third year students rather than the adults you are supposed to be."

"Harry didn't do anything wrong." Blaise spoke up when she took a breath, "He only blocked the spells."

"I'm well aware of that Mr. Zabini. Mr. Potter is here for another reason not connected to this. He was awarded ten points for acting responsibly and stopping the fight." she pulled the attention back to herself, "In addition to your current punishment you will all be confined to your dorms by nine each evening for two weeks. If you are caught out it will be more points deducted and an eight o'clock curfew. And before you ask yes I know that may conflict with any quidditch practice and library time so behave."

"Yes Professor." all four replied quietly.

"Good now down the stairs and we'll get you to your dorms. Mr. Potter please stay until I return." she instructed and he nodded as she ushered the four out the door.

At the bottom of the stairs they met up with Filius, "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger come with me and I'll show you to your rooms."

Minerva led Blaise and Draco off another direction. It was quiet until Blaise spoke, "Thank you Professor."

"What for?" she asked briskly.

"For treating us equally." he said, "I don't know anyone else who could with us being Slytherin and all."

"While I'll was sorted into Gryffindor and I've been their head of house now for thirty five years it no longer matters." she smiled, "I am the Headmistress of the whole school, every house is my house. You have always been my students even if you weren't in my house and that hasn't changed."

"Thank you Professor." Draco murmured.

"This is your dorm you will be sharing with Mr. Nott." she turned to the door, "Slytherin is your current password you three will need to set up a new one yourselves. I would suggest a new one at least once a week."

"I thought it was four to a room?" Draco asked as the door opened.

"I thought it best to let you be sorted by house." she offered, "Unless you want to room with Mr. Weasley."

"No, I'm fine I'm glad it's only the three of us." Draco assured her, "I had been wondering who the fourth would be."

"Have a pleasant evening." she turned and left the two boys at the open door.

Filius was having a very different conversation, "I really don't see why it's any of your business why Mr. Potter has an appointment with the Headmistress."

"But I need to know what he's up too." Hermione was exasperated, "It's my job to make sure he doesn't go dark."

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that Mr. Potter is not going dark." he sighed having said that for the third time, "Now here is your dorm the current password is Gryffindor you and the other two will establish a password you can work with please change it every week."

"But he pranked…"

"Mr. Weasley this way." he walked away leaving the annoying girl at the picture. Ron didn't speak at all as he followed the diminutive professor down the hall, "You've been very quiet this evening Mr. Weasley."

"I think Hermione already said enough for three people." he coughed as they stopped by the door.

"Yes quite. You may want to think about distancing yourself from her." he said, "If she doesn't lay off she'll find herself an outcast and you along with her."

"I'm afraid that is already inevitable." he said, "I was so sure Dumbledore knew what he was doing but…"

"No one is perfect." he stated, "Your password is Gryffindor you and your three roommates will need to change it tonight and once a week after."

"Thanks Professor." Ron slumped into his new common room and waited for the explosion.

He was rather surprised when it didn't come, "There's one bed left through there. Door to the bathroom is inside."

Neville had thumbed over his shoulder to indicate the door but he didn't look up from his game of chess with Seamus. Ron sighed and went through the door. Neville had taken the bed closest to the bathroom, Seamus and Dean were next to the window and the last one was the worst spot in the room, closest to the door. Ron sighed and sat on the bed.

Minerva returned to her office to find Harry pacing, "Any luck?"

"Severus talked to me. We called each other names for a bit and then I thanked him for all his help." Harry shrugged.

"Did he faint?" she asked trying to see his portrait.

"No he left." Harry chuckled.

"What about the other one?" she asked.

"Oh we talked." Harry grinned evilly, "I got to call him every name in the book."

"Did he tell you anything?" she asked.

"His excuse is that he thought, with Voldemort's soul piece in my head, that it was tainting my soul." Harry shrugged, "He said I was turning dark and enjoying other people's pain. But he was wrong. I did everything I could to keep other people alive. I messed up plenty but what does he expect from an inexperienced kid. I know how to take care of everyone but me. I know how to cook and clean the muggle way. I know how to take pain. I have no idea how to give or take love."

"Actually I think you know more about that than most people." she smiled at him, "Because you know how to take care of everyone but yourself. You know how to take pain even the pain that is meant for others. You gave up your life so that others may live. I know no other love greater than that. And that is why Poppy and I watch over you like old mother hens."

"Just mother hens." Harry grinned, "Not old at all."

"Charmer." she accused, "Let's get you to your room. I think you're going to like it."

The next morning at breakfast Ron was sitting in the same place as the night before. Harry was in the middle surrounded by everyone else. When Hermione finally made it in she made to march over to Harry. Ron stopped her as she tried to pass him.

"Let go Ronald." she hissed, "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"You can hardly afford to." Lavender snickered from farther down.

"Just shut up and listen for a minute." Ron pulled her around and sat her across from himself, "You are the only person in the school who thinks he's going dark."

"But you…" she started.

"Shut up." he raised his voice and then lowered it to speak again, "I know Dumbledore convinced us that he was but he was wrong. He was manipulating us and we were wrong to listen. There isn't any way Harry is a dark wizard, you need to use the brain you've got and see that. Dumbledore lied and used us just the same as he did Harry, just as we did to Harry. Open your eyes and see it."

"But he said…" she tried.

"I know what Dumbledore said and I know what I see." Ron hissed, "He hasn't tried to take over anything. He has stayed to himself and has not gathered followers to do evil."

"What about the goo and feathers?" she smirked.

"That was all George with just a dab of Harry." Ron chuckled meanly, "Harry probably kept George reigned in. If it had just been George I'm sure public nudity would have been involved. If anyone is dark it's Percy."

"But he was only helping George…" she pointed out.

"Did he look like he wanted that kind of help?" Ron growled, "We never should have gone along with him on that. I think I was losing my mind or something. To want him out of the way to get his shop, what kind of brother does that make me? I finally feel like my head is clearing for the first time in years."

"You mean you think someone has been controlling you, like the imperious curse?" she asked.

"No we know what that feels like from fourth year and this is different." Ron shook his head, "This is like my brain has been in a fog and only able to concentrate on one thing and now I can think of all kinds of things. I think maybe a potion."

"I don't feel that way." she argued, "I just know what Dumbledore said and he has to be right, he was a genius."

"There is such a thing as evil genius." he argued, "We did just live through You Know Who. Dumbledore was wrong to promise us Harry's inheritance."

"But he said Harry didn't want it." she said, "He said Harry was willing to pay anything to have trustworthy friends."

"And just how trustworthy have we been." Ron asked working hard to keep the conversation soft enough that no one would hear them, "All I'm proposing is that we keep our eyes and ears open. If he is turning dark we can take evidence to McGonagall. And if not…"

"You think we can judge him better that Dumbledore?" she looked shocked, "But he's the Headmaster."

"Was, he isn't anymore. If you believe a Headmaster can do no wrong then we have to support Harry because McGonagall does." he knew he had her with that bit of logic, "We can't just follow blindly any longer. Look where that got us."

"I don't even know what dark magic looks like." she huffed, "How can I know if he's going dark?"

"You do know what it looks like. Just think of every curse a death eater threw and you'll know what dark looks like." Ron said, "Dark magic hurts people. When was the last time, outside of war, that Harry tried to hurt someone?"

"He used the imperious at the bank." she pointed out.

"To save our lives during the war, he even had the guy hide so he wouldn't get hurt." he stressed, "We used to be his best friends and now we rank right up there with Malfoy."

"I noticed that." she sighed, "Fine we'll start looking for ourselves and decide for ourselves."

"No more lies." Ron added, "We really looked like idiots with that lawsuit."

"I was surprised that didn't work." she said, "Dumbledore said if anyone died we would win that."

"More evidence that he was either wrong or lying." Ron stated, "I know I'm not smart enough to figure this out on my own. I need you and your logical brain to look at what I'm looking at and interpret it. Because if he's dark than I'm going to be really surprised."

"Ron if we've been wrong all this time…" she let the sentence hang.

"I know." he sighed and hung his head, "We need to quit making it worse."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry watched through the corner of his eye as his two ex-best friends had what looked to be a serious conversation. Several times he could see one of them say Dumbledore and each time Ron would shake his head and look grim. All Harry knew was that he'd never trust either one again no matter what because the damage had been too great.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Neville whispered.

"Not sure but it seems like she's arguing for Dumbledore." Harry said, "Every time she says his name Ron frowns and shakes his head."

"Do you think he's coming around?" he asked.

"I don't really care." Harry sighed, "I was just making sure they aren't plotting against me."

"That sounds a little paranoid." Neville chuckled.

"It's only paranoid if they aren't really out to get you." Harry cocked his head as he made his point.

"Too true." Neville shook his head, "Just don't go all Mad Eye Moody on me and we'll be fine."

"Constant Vigilance." Harry yelled slamming his fist on the table and scaring most of the people in the room. He followed that with, "Sorry we were just discussing Professor Moody and I couldn't help myself."

Neville was laughing so hard he had to lay his head down on the table. A few others at their table were laughing too but none as much as Harry and Neville.

"Priceless." Neville gasped as he finally began to get himself under control.

"If you two are finished having fun I have your schedules." Minerva interrupted.

"Well you better keep mine then because I will never stop having fun." Harry laughed until he felt something smack his forehead, "Did you just stick my schedule to my face?" he reached up and pulled it off giving the Professor a mock glare.

"It was fun." she sniffed before moving on and handing out the rest of the schedules.

No one in the hall knew what to make of the Headmistress making a joke until Harry fell off his bench because he was laughing so hard. Seeing that she didn't hex him the rest of the room began to chuckle. Neville was trying to hold it in as he helped Harry back to his seat.

"If you keep having moments like this we'll be laughing all year." he said as he resumed his own seat.

"This." Harry gave a grand gesture, "Is what life is about. I plan on having lots of moments of fun because I've had more than my share of moments that suck."

"What do you have first?" Neville knew Harry didn't want to talk about those moments so he changed the subject.

"Herbology." Harry glanced at his schedule, "Did you already pass your NEWT on that one?"

"Yes but I'm going to be in the class as an assistant." he shrugged, "Did you get your DADA?"

"Yes, I'm not assisting in the class." he grinned in response, "I'm doing some independent study, I'm hoping to get my Mastery."

"Who is your mentor?" Neville glanced up from his schedule.

"Kingsley is I'm also going to start a self-study on Runes and Arithmancy. He said it was good to have at least a base in those subjects. Professor." he called as McGonagall made her way back past him. She stopped to see what he wanted, "Why don't we have career counseling before third year?"

"Why would you need it?" she was truly perplexed.

"Well it would have helped me pick better subjects for my electives." he shrugged, "I didn't know what subjects would help me in the long run."

"Most people haven't decided what they want to do at that age." she countered.

"True, how about having a thing where the professors of the third year electives talk with the second years." he said, "They can explain what their class is about and what kinds of jobs require it. Honestly I would never have taken divination if I knew that many of the most interesting jobs take Runes or Arithmancy."

"That is a thought." she conceded, "I'll speak to the professors about your idea. If they like it I'll award you points."

"If the professors don't want to then maybe the older students can." Blaise Zabini didn't try to hide the fact that he was listening, "I took what my mother said I should but it would have been nice to know about the class beforehand. I took Runes and wished I hadn't. It's not necessary for any of my career choices."

"I think both would be the best." Hannah Abbott added, "The teacher and a few NEWT students. It could give them a more rounded idea of the class."

"Both valid suggestions." she added, "I'll let you know if you receive any points."

"If you're taking suggestions I have another." Dean Thomas was the next one, "I would have liked to attend a class about being a wizard. You have muggle studies to teach wizards about muggles but nothing more than one visit with you to tell them about the wizarding world. It would have been nice to know some of the customs ahead of time before embarrassing myself to death. Lessons in using a quill wouldn't be out of line either."

"Why lessons in using a quill?" a first year Ravenclaw from behind Dean asked, "Didn't you learn to write before you came here?"

Harry chuckled as Dean tried to explain to the young boy the differences between muggle and magical writing utensils. He left breakfast and headed for his first class with Neville at his side. His first day of classes went well. Better actually than any year that he could remember. That night instead of hanging out in the eighth year common room with most everyone else he decided to get a breath of fresh air.

It was a warm evening so he left his robes in his room and headed out for a walk. Once it was dark he moved in close to the castle and changed into his Night Stalker form. He rather liked the form. The only downside was his clothes disappearing but since he was covered head to toe with black fur he was at least warm. The thing he liked the best about his form was the eyesight. He could see more definition on everything in the dark than what he could see with his own eyes in the light. Looking around he spotted what looked like a ladder of stone running up the side of the castle. It wasn't much but he was able to climb up the wall using the protruding stones as hand and foot holds. He reached the top and pulled himself up. He crouched on the edge of the building and looked around. The view was amazing.

Over the next week he found himself drawn more and more to the roof of the castle. He wasn't sure if it was getting up high and seeing the view that drew him or if it was the memories of the battle and all the death making him want to escape the halls. One thing was for sure with the changes in his physical appearance the girls had taken a far more active role in trying to gain his attention and that certainly added to his desire to escape. He so wished they'd just leave him alone.

The only problem came the day after the first astronomy class. All of the students who were in the class were talking nonstop about a large cat like creature roaming the roof. Harry could have kicked himself for not thinking of the classes. Rumors were quickly getting out of hand. It didn't take long before Hagrid was being inundated with questions.

After a few days of guesses and rumors Harry decided to let Hagrid in on his secret. Minerva and Poppy were the only others at the school who knew. After dinner he followed Hagrid back to his restored cabin and sat for a visit. He waited until it was curfew for most of the school before he protected the room and checked for animagus forms.

"Hagrid tell me what you know about the Night Stalker." Harry sat and asked a shocked Hagrid.

"Well we don't know much of nothing." he stated, "They are associated with death the same way a thestral or grim are. They're cat like creatures that walk upright like humans. That is all we know for sure. Everything else is speculation. Is that what everyone thinks is roaming around?"

"What about the speculation about who they are?" Harry asked ignoring his question for now.

"Well it is supposed to be someone who had been murdered and either didn't really die or they came back." Hagrid stated, "But I don't know if that part is true or not…"

He stopped in mid-sentence as Harry changed into the thing. Hagrid gaped until Harry changed back, "I think that part may be true."

"Blimey Harry." Hagrid grinned when he got himself back under control, "I thought you were going to suggest it was Voldemort or something."

"I don't want anyone to know." he said, "I need you to keep this a secret."

"I won't tell a soul." he said, "Would you come to my class so I can show everyone you're harmless?"

"I'm not harmless." Harry grinned, "But I won't hurt anyone unless they attack me first. I've gotten some pretty wicked skills and things that go along with it."

"So what are you doing out at night?" Hagrid asked, "Do you think the school is in danger?"

"No, I'm just getting out." Harry chuckled in a self-depreciating way, "I forgot about Astronomy classes. I don't sleep much anymore and I find the castle to be a bit stifling."

"Maybe you should see Pomfrey about your sleep." he suggested.

"Already have, I just don't require the amount of sleep most people do." he shrugged, "I normally get three or four hours at night and then I find a few cat naps during the day keep me going."

"Cat naps, that's a good one." Hagrid slapped his leg, "Does anyone else know?"

"McGonagall and Pomfrey are the only ones here at school." Harry sighed, "The Weasleys know, minus Percy, Ron and Ginny of course, and Kingsley knows."

"Can I get a good look at you again later?" Hagrid asked, "I'd like to be able to answer questions better."

"Sure, McGonagall suggested we talk so you can stem the panic tide." Harry grinned, "Ask away."

"Most of them ask if you're dangerous so I can address that." he grinned, "You wouldn't harm anyone."

"Actually I am very dangerous. I am capable of killing anyone here." he said, "But I won't. As long as they don't attack me I won't retaliate."

"What are your abilities?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm very fast and agile and I have wicked claws." Harry said, "I can jump higher, run faster, see and smell better than any human could ever do. I can move along the very edge of the castle without losing my balance. In certain sections I can climb the walls."

"A normal cat can jump several feet." he stated, "How far can you jump?"

"At a standstill I can jump about eleven feet. With a running start I have jumped over forty." Harry explained, "Those are horizontal jumps though. For a vertical jump standstill I can jump up about six feet and a running jump of twenty five."

"Defense mechanisms? Hagrid was making notes.

"Claws, strength, and speed, we are hunting creatures for the most part." Harry answered he decided to leave out the fact that he could do magic. He didn't think it was the Night Stalker that could do magic since he had absorbed the wand.

"What do you hunt?" he asked.

"Criminals." Harry answered, "I find myself searching out the very dark and protecting innocents."

"Do you kill them?" he asked.

"I haven't killed anyone since Voldemort." he replied, "I've injured a few but nothing too terribly bad."

"Are you the one that caught Yaxley?" he grinned when Harry nodded, "That was amazing. Kingsley said he was begging to be put in Azkaban."

"I probably went a bit overboard on the scaring him part." Harry shrugged, "But he wasn't injured very badly. Greyback was a different story."

"They said he got trampled and cut up." Hagrid hesitated.

"He was trampled by a thestral. I had some help with that one." He truly meant that Bill had done some magic but he wasn't ready to let Hagrid know about his other forms, "My claws range in length depending on what I'm doing, they generally run about half an inch, but up to five inches long when I'm attacking something."

"That was a good idea. Thestrals are one of the few animals that can make a dent in the werewolves hide." Hagrid nodded along, "Hippogryffs are another one that can do that but they have to use the claws of their front legs. I guess we can add a Night Stalker to that list now too."

They talked for a while longer before Harry headed back up to the castle. That evening he sat on the roof of the Headmistress's office as he thought about what he had done over the summer.

***Flashback***

"Harry you know a few of the death eaters escaped after the battle right?" Bill asked the first evening Harry and George spent at the shop's apartment.

"I heard do you know who it was?" he asked.

"Yaxley and a few minor ones." Bill hesitated for a moment before taking a breath, "And Greyback."

"You want me to go after him?" Harry asked thinking of his new abilities.

"Not alone." Bill corrected, "I want a hand in it. With your new abilities and my own skill I think he'll be down in no time."

"Do you know where he is?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so." he swallowed hard, "A child was attacked last night even without the full moon, he didn't make it. Remus once told me where the colony Greyback like to stay was. It isn't far from the site of the attack."

"Let's go." Harry said, "It's nearly dark we can scout the place out."

Bill held out and arm and Harry grabbed it and apparated them to the country, "This way, I can smell them."

Harry transformed into his grim and sniffed the air for a moment. Then he changed to his cat and sniffed again. Back to his human self he spoke, "I can smell him in my cat form. He is my prey."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"I don't know how to explain it." Harry shrugged, "All I can tell you is that my cat thinks that puppy's time is up. I can track him anywhere he tries to hide. He'll be ours in no time."

"I wish you could talk out loud in that form." Bill sighed.

"I don't have to keep eye contact for long to communicate." Harry smiled.

"No but from far away it's not really feasible." Bill stated and Harry only shrugged.

The two of them crept through the trees until they spotted the camp. Greyback was easy enough to find as he was in the middle of the camp. Two men were lying off to the side obviously injured. The rest of the camp was trying to get them out of his reach as he ransacked the place. The full moon would be rising soon so they decided to stop him now.

Harry motioned for Bill to keep an eye on the others as he took a few running steps before leaping. Two sets of claws raked across the Werewolves back as Harry sailed past. He didn't want to stay in reach of the monster. The rest of the pack took off into the woods in fright when they saw the cat creature tear into the most feared man in the clearing. Bill climbed into a tree to make sure they all left the area and didn't circle back around. Harry managed several more attacks before the moon came up enough to start the transformation.

"Thestral." Bill yelled.

Harry changed and ran at the beast and began to kick and stomp him into unconsciousness before he could finish the transformation. When he succeeded Bill threw out several spells to tie him up and keep him out until morning. Harry stayed to make sure he didn't leave and Bill left to get Kinsley. Through the night Harry had watched and anytime the thing had moved he had walked over and kicked it in the head again. Kingsley arrived the next morning to take the battered werewolf into custody. Aurors were rather surprised to find a thestral grazing in the clearing. It flew off as they started their work.

***end Flashback***

Harry sighed and began to look over the grounds again. Another sigh escaped him as he noticed the astronomy tower was full of students. Harry didn't want to sit there and be stared at so he jumped off the ledge and turned to catch the window sill. He then let go of it and slid down the tower until he could safely push away and land on the roof. He heard several screams and gasps until he landed and then walked towards astronomy tower a few steps before blinking himself out of view.

He silently laughed as he heard them stampede out of the tower. When he blinked back into being as he sat on the edge only one person remained. He turned and looked them in the eye before he did his mind speak thing.

"Not terrified Zabini?" he asked.

"No just curious more than anything." Blaise stated, "McGonagll wouldn't let you stay if you were a danger to any of her students."

"Very true." a smirk made its way onto Harry's face.

"Are you using Legilmency to speak to me?" he asked but the question didn't show on the emotionless mask the Slytherin always wore.

"No it's a Night Stalker talent." Harry's huffy sounding laugh escaped the grinning mouth.

"What happens if you try to use your voice?" Blaise was very curious.

Harry moved his mouth and several growls, hisses and oddly enough purrs were emitted from his mouth.

"Well that makes conversations difficult." Blaise's mouth twitched, "Do you always look like this?"

"Of course not." Harry laughed again.

"This is your night look?" Blaise wondered.

"No I can look like this or my other ways at any time." he answered.

"Ways? As in many forms? How many?" were his next questions.

"I won't tell you that." Harry's grin showed his feline teeth.

"Adult or child? Male or Female."

"Do I not look fully grown?" he asked back.

"I honestly can't tell." Blaise sighed, "You're in a shadow and I really can't see anything but green cat eyes, black fur and white teeth."

"You see all you need to." Harry was enjoying the conversation and the hint of frustration that was sneaking into the other man's voice. Unfortunately he could hear someone else coming, "Well time for me to go."

Harry jumped off the tower and turned himself invisible. He then changed into his thestral form and flew up into the air. He chuckled to himself when he saw Zabini wildly looking around from the spot he had been sitting on. Malfoy and Nott were beside him trying to get his attention. After a few moments the three of them left. Harry flew over the tower again and then changed into his cat and landed silently on the roof. Still invisible he made his way back to his own room.


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday was set up to be a very interesting day. Friday night Harry had entered the eighth year common room to find everyone already there. He took a deep breath before speaking aloud.

"Can I have your attention please?" Everyone looked up expectantly, "Tomorrow at nine in the morning I will hold tryouts. I would like all of you to show up. I don't care if you've never played in a game and I don't care what house you used to be in. I want to form the best team in school, one that can work together and show everyone that with hard work and dedication there isn't anything that will stop us from succeeding. You may not be the best in a position but if you can work with others better than someone else you may get chosen."

"Why not the best in each position?" Terry Boot asked.

"Cormac McLeggan." Harry answered. Everyone knew what he was talking about, "He wasn't a bad player he just didn't play well with others and it cost us. I refuse to be embarrassed again so we will have the team that works the best together."

Harry turned on his heel and left. The room he left behind was silent and thoughtful. Saturday dawned bright and clear and Harry was on the pitch as soon as he had finished breakfast. He took to the air intending on warming up before everyone else arrived. He was still flying when he noticed the last of them reach the pitch. He had no idea how long the rest had been there.

"Morning." he called when he landed in front of them, "I want everyone up in the air to warm up."

Most of the people took off however Neville, Hermione and Lavender were still on the ground. None of them even had brooms. Harry knew that Hermione and Neville wouldn't fly but he wasn't sure about Lavender. He shot her a questioning look and watched her turn red before answering.

"I don't fly."

"Can't or won't." he asked.

"Won't." she squirmed under his gaze.

"Good enough." he waved them off, "Have a seat in the stands, you can support your team."

"I need to go to the library." Hermione insisted.

"It can't wait a few hours?" he asked, "Whatever it is holds more importance that house spirit?"

"We aren't a house." her eyes narrowed at him.

"Not with that attitude." Neville rolled his eyes at Harry, "You might as well let her go. It's not like she cares about anyone but herself anyway. I'll have more fun if she's gone."

"Ok." Harry wondered what had gotten into Neville, "Go do your thing Herms."

"Don't call me that." she growled but turned and left.

Harry stopped Neville from following Lavender into the stands, "What was that about?"

"She's been trying to turn the rest of us against you." he said, "Maybe not against you. More like she wants to catch you being dark so she can be proven right or something."

"What does Ron say?" he asked.

"Not a lot." Neville grinned, "He keeps to himself and studies. If Hermione starts getting too overbearing he asks her for help to distract her."

"On the train he told her he wants to play quidditch so she needs to quit making me mad at them." Harry shook his head, "If he doesn't make it I assume the harassment will return."

As tryouts began Harry was glad Hermione had left. She wouldn't be cheating to help Ron get on the team this time. He had been grateful last time because it was between Ron and Cormac. This time though he wanted to see who would be the best. He watched as they flew and immediately knew a few more wouldn't make it but he appreciated their work.

"Come down." Harry yelled.

"Please tell me I can join Neville and Lavender." Susan asked as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Go ahead." He smiled kindly, "Anyone else who doesn't want to continue?"

"Me." Daphne Greengrass held up her hand, "Why didn't you make those two fly?"

"They don't have brooms." He replied.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked looking around.

"She had to go to the library." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, "Now let's separate into positions and start finding who works." Tryouts went well and when it was over Harry sent everyone into the stands so he could talk to them together, "Ok I'll start with beaters. Theo and Millicent you are first string. You work well together but I want you two to get out every day and practice your aim. Hitting it as hard as you can every time is not necessarily the best idea. Sometimes a lighter hand can knock the quaffle into the right person's hands."

"Ok." the two of them agreed together.

"Back up beaters are Seamus and Draco." Harry grinned at their shocked looks, "I was shocked to see how you two could read and play off each other. I also want you to work with the other two. You help them lighten their touch and they'll teach you how to beat the bludger senseless."

"Cool." Seamus grinned and Draco nodded.

"Chasers let'start with Dean, Blaise and Tracy." Harry looked at his paper, "You work best together but you also worked well with the seconds. They are Draco, Lisa and Michael. In practices we'll mix and match to make sure you all get experience."

"Wait wasn't I second beater?" Draco asked.

"Yes, you are an all-around good athlete and you have a variety of skills that are good with both positions. You should have chosen chaser instead of seeker back in second year." Harry complemented him

"Thanks." Draco blinked once, shock written on his face.

"I'm starting seeker but Pavarti you are my back up. We'll be spending some time together to hone your skills for when you need to take over." he added, "You know I can't make it a whole season without being knocked out at least once."

The group laughed and Harry thought the team was coming together nicely and everyone was happy with where they were headed. The last position was keeper and Harry had kept it last for a reason.

"Last but not least we have keeper." he smiled, "Ernie you won the keeper spot by saving seven goals. Ron you are the second having saved six. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Do you realize you put at least one person from each house on the team?" Hannah asked.

"I didn't think about it but I guess that's true." he conceded, "I picked the best team I think we could get."

"I agree." she smiled, "I just wanted to point that out."

"Ok, anything else?" No one spoke so he continued, "We can have the pitch on Sunday and Tuesday evenings for practice. I want to do it before dinner as often as we can. If we run through dinner I'll get food to the common room. If there isn't anything else I'm done. Congratulations everyone, see you at practice tomorrow."

Harry left quickly not wanting to hear any griping about the positions and people he had picked. If he had stayed he would have been pleasantly surprised to hear everyone agree that he had picked the best team and positions possible. Draco was rather excited about getting to play two new positions.

Luna caught Harry as he returned to the school, "I think the nargle infestation is waning."

"Is it?" Harry asked, "How do you know?"

"More people are becoming observant again." She shrugged, "You know nargles make their thoughts fuzzy. Clear thoughts mean less nargles."

"How clear are the thoughts?" he asked.

"Clear enough that some may actually see what and who is around them." She smiled, "Do you want to go get some pudding?"

"Sure." Harry threw his arm around his friend's shoulder as they headed off. He made sure he was seen inside that evening before going off to his room to study in peace when the girls started to bother him. He still made it outside in time to get a bit of fresh air before the astronomy lessons started and he made sure he wasn't in view of that tower. Most of the evenings he now spent invisible when he was outside, he had to make sure no one figured out who the Night Stalker was.

One particular early fall evening just as the sun was hovering on the horizon he noticed Malfoy and Zabini out by the lake. He didn't think anything of it for a moment until he noticed the shadow just inside the forest moving. He changed into his thestral and flew into the forest. He came up behind the individual and summoned a rock into the path of the killing curses that had been sent at the two boys. He then pounced on the person and rolled out from under the trees. Harry's stunning spell to the face knocked any fight left in them. The two former Slytherins were staring at him as he grabbed the wand in one hand and the man in the other and carried him over his shoulder. Minerva was already running from the school and Harry met her halfway.

"He sent two killing curses at those two." Harry sent the message as he handed the wand over and tossed the black robed person on the ground at her feet.

"Do you know who it is?" she asked as she tied the person up after searching for portkeys.

"Smells like Nott but it isn't our student." Harry replied, "You will question him though won't you?"

"We will ascertain if he had an inside accomplice." She whispered, "I've already contacted Kingsley, as soon as I saw the green spell I sent a patronus."

"I'll take my leave then. I need to be seen elsewhere." He replied and turned invisible on the spot before running to his room. He gathered his books and was in the common room studying before anyone else could arrive.

"Did you hear?" Susan was the first to address him as a group of eighth years entered the room.

"What rumors are you spreading today?" he asked his voice full of sarcasm.

"Someone tried to kill Malfoy and Zabini." She sat beside him and he looked up at her with a shocked face.

"Kill them? How?" he asked without concern, "Did someone try to take their hair products?"

"NO!" Susan smacked his arm, "Killing curse. Someone tried to really kill them. But that Night Stalker guy saved them and caught the guy."

"Really? Are you sure?" he feigned surprise, "Who all saw it?"

"Everyone." Ron answered before anyone else could, "He threw a rock in the way of the curses then tackled the death eater."

"Which one?" he wondered.

"Don't know McGonagall refused to uncover him until the aurors arrive. She sent everyone back in except a few teachers who are guarding whoever it is." Susan took the story back over.

"Where are Draco and Blaise?" Harry asked looking to see if they were in the crowd.

"When did you start calling them by their first names?" Hermione asked snidely.

"When they became members of our quidditch team." He replied with a frown, "Why do you care what I do?"

"I'm trying to keep you from going dark." She huffed.

"And calling Draco and Blaise by their first names is a sign I'm going dark." He replied sarcastically, "I sincerely hope you open your eyes someday. However if you do it while your head is still stuck up Dumbledore's backside you won't have much of a view." Harry packed up his backpack and got up, "I'm going to my room if anyone needs me for anything."

As he left he heard someone say, "Way to go Hermione. He finally feels comfortable enough to come join the rest of us and you chase him off."

Harry smiled slightly at the reprimand as he went and stowed his things in his room. He then went to find the two young men who had been attacked. He found them in the entryway talking with Kingsley and Minerva, "How are you guys? I heard you had a situation."

"We're fine thank you." Blaise nodded.

"Did you see anything Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"No I was in the eighth year common room studying. I didn't know about it until Susan told me a few minutes ago." He replied but a twitch of his head told the man a different story, "I just came to check on my teammates."

"Do you mind looking over the guy to see if you ever fought him as a death eater or not?" Kingsley asked.

"Sure." Harry followed him out while the other two stayed with the Headmistress.

Once they were well out of earshot Kingsley asked, "What really happened?"

"Saw a shadow in the forest moving towards the two of them and came down to investigate. I came from the back and heard the spell being whispered so I had time to react. I then took him down with a tackle and stun directly to the face." Harry answered when they reached the man Harry looked at him carefully, "Can't say I've ever seen him before. Is he marked?"

"No we don't think he's a death eater. Draco has had several threats against his life for being either a death eater or a Malfoy, maybe both." Kingsley sighed, "Vigilantes are getting vicious. If they murder a death eater they'll be treated just as if they had murdered anyone else."

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry asked looking up at the Minister for Magic.

"I thought I'd give an interview saying just the same thing. Would you mind attending and adding your two knuts worth?" he asked.

Harry stood and brushed off his hands, "Is there an official stance on the Night Stalker yet?"

"Yes that will be in this evening's paper. Based on what we have found about the creature it only goes after those who are trying to murder someone else." Kingsley smiled slightly, "Our experience is that he will hurt them to stop them but he won't kill anyone. He has also turned over every fugitive he has caught to the ministry. We are thanking him since we know it is just part of his instincts and is not a danger to law abiding citizens."

"Then I will help with your interview. However it will not end up being an interview for Harry Potter alone correct?" he asked.

"No just your view on vigilantes." The two of them returned to the castle and Kingsley bid them farewell, "I'll be by tomorrow afternoon with a reporter Harry."

"Yes Sir." Harry nodded and watched him leave.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked as the man was taken away by Aurors.

"Kingsley asked me to add my name to his plea for the vigilantes to stop harassing people." Harry sighed, "They think this guy was just one of those and not a death eater. He didn't have a mark and I didn't recognize him. Draco if you get anymore threats would you let me know?"

"Harry, I receive at least three threats each day." Draco drawled, "I hand them all off to Professor McGonagall who turns them over to the Aurors."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologized, "Kingsley is hoping with my name behind the ministry they'll stop hunting you and all the other innocents. For the sake of the quidditch team will you please not walk around alone?"

"I'm already restricted to be accompanied by two people at all times, except in our dorm." He grinned, "Shall I make if four?"

"Maybe six." Harry chuckled, "We need to make sure your ego is completely covered."

Draco chuckled along but to their surprise Blaise busted out laughing. Draco lifted an eyebrow and said, "I've never seen him lose it like that."

That caused Harry to start laughing harder and before they knew it the three of them were roaring with laughter to the absolute amazement of those who were nearby. Minerva stood and let them laugh for a few moments before she interrupted.

"I'm glad you all find this funny." She smirked, "But you're scaring the rest of the school, I think you should take this elsewhere."

"Sorry Professor." Harry stood still trying to control his laughter. He pulled Blaise to his feet who in turn helped Draco up, "We'll just take this to the common room and see if we can scare the rest of the eighth years. They've not had a dose yet."

That brought on a new wave of laughter as the three of them stumbled through the halls trying to hold each other up. They calmed down by the time they reached the common room but when asked what happened the three of them busted up laughing again.

Hermione growled as the laughter began to die down, "I'm glad you all think a few people nearly dying is so funny."

"Well Mione, since it was Draco and Blaise who nearly died I believe it is their prerogative to laugh over it or not." Harry sneered at her, "You really need to stop and think things through before you go spouting off and making yourself look like an idiot."

She immediately began to build up steam but she was cut off by Hannah, "Hermione we just had a conversation about you trying to control Harry."

"But this is serious and he is just laughing at others expense. Can't you see how dark that is, he's enjoying other peoples pain and suffering." She tried.

"Like Harry said, it's our pain and suffering and if we want to laugh to burn off the stress then so be it. And if we want to include a teammate then it is also our prerogative." Blaise glared at the pushy young woman, "I would appreciate it if you and your self-righteous attitude would just go jump in the lake."

"Well I…" she started but was interrupted by Ron.

"Hermione, I need some help with this transfiguration stuff." Ron called.

"This isn't over." She stomped away to help Ron.

"Yes it is." Harry turned his back on her and walked to the other side of the room and found a seat.

"I honestly don't know how you ever put up with her for seven years." Draco took a seat nearby.

"She was acting a part back then so it wasn't so bad." Harry shook his head, "I think it's about time I had George send me a few things. He was developing a couple things that would come in handy right about now."

"What are you going to do?" Lavender leaned in.

"You'll know when it happens." Harry glared darkly at the girl who was whispering furiously to Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

When it happened they all knew. Hermione started off the day with a pair of dung bombs that dropped onto her head as she walked out the door of her room, Parvati and Lavender had left a few minutes before. She went back into her room and showered again to get rid of the stink thinking she had beaten whatever prank someone was playing on her. She screamed when she stepped out of the shower and found her hair to be blue, green, yellow and red. When she tried to remove it she screamed again as it formed spikes on her head as she gaped in the mirror. She ran from the room and threw on clean robes before running to the Great Hall.

She had almost made it to the room when she was stopped by Professor McGonagall who was leaving the hall, "Miss Granger what is going on?"

"Harry is pranking me." She glared at the teacher, "I'm going to make him stop."

She didn't stop moving towards the Great Hall so Minerva returned to the room to see what would happen. Hermione was already beginning to yell and she hadn't even cleared the doors of the hall yet.

"Harry James Potter, remove this immediately!" she stomped into the room.

"Remove what Mione?" he asked not looking up.

"This prank! Remove it now." She screamed.

"Ummmm…. No." Harry continued on with his breakfast only flicking his wand to stop the spell she had sent his way.

"Now!" she insisted, "I can't go to classes looking like this."

"Well you're so smart, you remove it." He shrugged.

"I already tried." She argued, "Take it off now."

"Maybe the professors can remove it." He suggested flippantly.

"You put it on me so you should take it off." She ordered.

"Who says I put it on you?" he asked wide eyed then turned to the hall, "Did anyone see me put a prank on Hermione?"

When no one responded she accused, "They're all lying for you."

"Why would everyone lie for me?" he asked in a condescending tone, "I have no reason to ask anyone to lie for me. I did not put that prank on you."

"You put it in my shampoo then." She accused.

"I can't get into your dorm and I didn't ask anyone here to do it for me either." He could say that truthfully because he had asked Kreacher to do it for him and the elf was not here.

She glared at him and stomped her foot as she demanded, "Remove the prank now."

"Oh my I'm so scared." He faked a swoon, "She stomped her foot now I must do my best to remove whatever prank has been played since she is soooo scary."

"Stop it." She was nearly in tears, "This is just more proof that you're going dark. You're enjoying my pain."

"So enjoying someone's pain means you're going dark." He looked at her, "Then I guess you're the one going dark. Didn't you enjoy watching my every move trying to prove your false accusations? Didn't you enjoy pretending to be a friend while in reality you spied on me and passed on my secrets? Didn't you enjoy the fact that you could do more magic faster than I could before I found out about those seals Dumbledore placed on me? How many times did you relish in the fact that you were taller than me all because of those seals that you knew about. You knew how much it bothered me to be short and to struggle with everything. But you enjoyed it didn't you. My two best friends have done nothing but hurt me for their own gain. I think that if you want know what dark looks like you have only to look in the mirror. This little prank you have now is just the beginning. George has developed a product for me that I put in your juice last night. This will simulate the seals that were placed on me. You will have this for twenty four hours. As you experience this day remember that I had them on for years, some as long as seventeen years. By the way here are your glasses. You're going to need them very soon."

"You can't do this, it's going to affect my grades if I can't do magic." She looked at him wide eyed.

"One day won't hurt. Besides you weren't worried about my grades for the years I had that on me." He grinned wickedly before turning his back on her, "Have fun and I hope you learn your lesson so we don't have to go over this again anytime soon."

She picked up the pair of glasses that looked just like the ones he had been wearing for all the time she had known him. By the end of breakfast she found herself eight inches shorter but her robes were the same size. When she tried to change them she found she couldn't. She asked Ron to help her thinking it was just her blocked magic that wouldn't work. Ron balked at helping and looked at Harry who was chuckling.

"Resizing won't help. I had to wear clothes for years that were hand me downs from Dudley. I thought you should experience that part of my life too." He offered.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ron asked fearfully.

"Well Ron, it seems as though you've come to your senses some, maybe the last prank worked well for you. I'm not planning on doing anything to you unless you start back up with the same stuff Hermione is doing." He shrugged, "It's one of those you behave and I will."

"Fair enough." Ron nodded.

"Professor you can't let him do this to me." Hermione pleaded with Minerva before classes started.

"Why not?" she asked, "I believe it's only fair that you walk a mile in the shoes of the person you hurt. In fact I'm thinking of having a day where no one is allowed to do magic so they can see how it feels to be a muggle."

Hermione just gaped at the headmistress as the woman turned on her heel and left the Great Hall. Her day started in Charms. She had tried for more than half the period before she blew up.

"You are blocking all my magic and I can't see anything." she complained.

"I cut yours by the same percentage mine was blocked." Harry said, "Your eyes have the exact same prescription that mine had and those are my old glasses. You are seeing what I saw."

"How were you able to do anything?" she asked.

"I was used to seeing that way." He stated, "I didn't know anyone saw differently until my eyes were fixed."

"But how did you do anything with precision?" she asked.

"You learn to compensate." Harry shrugged, "I've had that eyesight since I was a baby."

Hermione was ready to scream by the end of the day. At dinner she was explaining to Harry why her situation is different than his, "I've felt like I was in a spotlight all day. People were just watching to see if I would fail. You just don't understand what that's like."

"I don't understand what it's like to be stared at and whispered about?" Harry asked incredulously, "Where have you been for the last seven years. Even before McGonagall called my name first year everyone was looking to see what would happen to me and you know it. Who was it that met me on the train saying oh I've read all about you."

"But you're used to all the attention." She complained.

"I'll never get used to that much attention." Harry scoffed, "I want nothing more than to have a normal existence and there is no way I can have that. Now take those feelings you've had today and multiply it by seven years. That is what my life has been like. Of course you got off easy, no Voldemort, death eaters or Ministry hags to make it worse. No DADA teacher trying to kill you. No prophecy sitting on your shoulders. No deadly task and last but not least, no backstabbing so called best friends to hide information from you."

Their discussion had been in the Great Hall at dinner so everyone learned just what Harry's life had been like. He was too angry at Hermione to see the shock that rippled through the rest of the school at their words. By the time Harry left most people were either staring into space, deep in thought about their own actions or staring in shock at Harry wondering how he managed to make it through without going insane. Harry meanwhile sought refuge on the roof of the school as far as he could get from everyone. He spent the next few weeks avoiding everyone. Even people who knocked on his door went unanswered; sometimes it was because he was gone. At the end of those two weeks Hermione approached Harry at dinner again.

"Harry, I'm sorry I was wrong." She offered her hand.

He ignored the hand and asked, "Sorry about what?"

"Accusing you of going dark and trying to get others to say you were." She signed.

"Is that all?"

"What more do I have to be sorry about." She asked shocked.

"What about the last seven years' worth of lies? What about a faked friendship? What about the keeping of secrets?" he pointed out all the areas she had hurt him, "What about what you did to Ginny and I?"

"Well of course I'm sorry for all that too." Hermione agreed with a nod, "Can we be friends again?"

"No we were never friends." Harry looked up at her, "So we can't be friends 'again'. However I will treat you the same way as I am treating Ron. Don't do anything to me and I won't do anything to you." He then turned his back to her.

Hermione hung her head and slipped off to her normal seat as far from Harry as she could get. Harry heard her whisper to Ron, "I wonder how long he's going to keep us away from him like this?"

"I think this is the way it will be from now on." Ron shrugged, "Can't say we don't deserve it."

"But we are his best friends." She looked incredulous, "He can't just drop us like that."

"Why not, you did it to him." Luna had walked by as they were talking. She didn't stop and instead walked up to Harry and gave him a hug from behind and started to chat with him.

"She's right." Ron stopped Hermione from saying anything when he could see she wanted to, "It is what we did. We sued him for Fred's death. We never should have done that. We never should have done a lot of things but I think that was just the last straw. We're lucky he isn't hexing us every time he sees us."

"Harry wouldn't do that." She crossed her arms in a huff.

"No he wouldn't and you still think he's going dark." Ron pointed out, "Can you see how stupid it all sounds now?"

For Hermione it was like a light switched on. She didn't know how to stop the thoughts that said everything he did was dark but she could stop voicing the opinion. It seemed like no time at all as they were reaching the midpoint in October. On one particular morning Neville entered the Great Hall a little late and found Harry frowning at a letter in his hand.

"I hope that isn't bad news or another request for an interview." Neville grinned hoping to cheer his friend up some.

"Bad but not terrible." Harry grinned back, "George is having trouble finding new suppliers. He needs a specific plant that isn't grown this far north but he can't find anyone to get it."

"What plant?" was the returned question.

"Star grass." Harry handed over the letter and pointed it out.

"That explains it." Neville nodded, "The only place I know of that grows it is in South Africa. There is some trouble in the area and everyone that goes in either comes out traumatized or dead. The live ones can't remember what happened to them."

Harry sat thinking for a moment before he addressed Neville again, "Are you up for a weekend trip?"

"I knew you were going to ask that." He shook his head, "Sure, I'm game. I have points I can burn anyway."

"Contact George with the info on the place and have him get us a portkey will you." Harry stood, "I need to go do some research. Are there any books you recommend?"

Three days was much quicker than Harry thought it would take to set up the trip. But by Saturday morning they two young men found themselves in an empty field four miles from the place the plant was grown. They made it to the place without too much trouble. They had been able to avoid any confrontations by being cautious and avoiding all people.

"I'm surprised you made it." Jerry Smith the operator of Herbology Ltd welcomed them in, "I've not seen anyone make it through for the last few months. Something or someone seems to be out to destroy my business."

"Having just come from a war we tend to be a bit more cautious than most." Harry commented, "What kind of protections to you have on the place?"

"It's more a natural phenomenon than security set up but no one can apparate or use a portkey any closer than four miles." Jerry explained, "Some of the plants, including the star grass you came for can only grow here. I can't move my facility without losing those plants."

The three of them talked for several hours before they packed up a box of plant parts to take back. They again had to walk four miles before they could activate the portkey. It was getting late and Jerry tried to talk them into staying.

"It's far too dangerous. Just stay I have plenty of room." He pleaded.

"If we're going to find out what's going on we need to just go now." Neville assured him, "We can take care of ourselves pretty well."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jerry sighed, "Well Neville it was nice to finally meet you and I hope you live long enough for us to meet again. Harry it was nice to meet you. I feel like I should know your last name just in case."

"Not necessary." He replied, "I'm no one important just Neville's bodyguard."

"I hope that means you have some training." He shook his hand, "Good luck."

Once they had walked about a mile Neville chuckled, "Just my bodyguard, no one important."

"There isn't any need to add my name to this." Harry chuckled, "I'll introduce myself properly if it ends up that he isn't the reason everyone is injured or dead."

"Good point, no need to give up the whole game." Neville chuckled for a moment before something caught his eye, "What is that?"

"A lot of dust." Harry squinted, "Do they have dust storms down here?"

"I don't know." He replied, "It's rather odd though because there isn't any wind and dust storms are usually driven by wind. Could this be an illusion?"

Harry sniffed the air a bit, "I think so. Maybe we've found the source of the problem. Hold onto my back that way if we lose sight of each other I'll know where you are."

"Shall I wait until it's almost on us?" he asked.

"Yes good idea. Don't give up the game until we have to." Harry nodded, "Stay close though."

When the storm reached them they were engulfed in dust and the wind whipped around them. They could hear noise from the storm but nothing that they could identify. Harry put a shied around them and it blocked the dust and sounds a bit.

"What do you think?" Neville asked.

Harry conjured two glasses and filled them with water and took a drink before answering, "Magically powered and either a very deep storm or it's stagnant over us."

A few seconds later a spell bounced off the shield. Neville grinned, "Stagnant and it has learned to throw stunners, very impressive. Shall we throw some back to see what we get?"

"Not yet, I want to see what they're willing to do. Let me know if you see anything else headed our way." Harry grinned as another stunner hit his shield.

A few moments later Harry guessed that around thirty stunners hit his shield, "I think we're surrounded."

"You think?" Neville asked sarcastically, "Anything in your new arsenal that will handle this?"

"I mass stunner that would work but I have to drop my shield to do it." He commented, "And you'd have to duck."

"After the next volley?" Neville asked.

"Sure." Harry agreed.

They didn't have long to wait before the next set of stunners hit the shield. There were even more that time. After they bounced off Harry dropped the shield and Neville dropped to the ground. Harry spread his arms and rotated in a half circle and a wave of red leaped from his body and cut through the storm. In a matter of seconds the storm stopped and the two men found themselves surrounded by unconscious wizards.

"There has to be fifty." Neville commented.

"Keep your wand on them I'm going to determine what's going on." Harry turned invisible before changing into his cat form. He went around to each person and divided them into two groups. One group was far larger than the other, "Hired thugs. The other two want to take over Herbology Inc. They think they can get it cheap if they ruin his business first."

"You can sense their intentions right?" Neville then indicated the hired thugs, "What are you going to do with them?"

"Their intentions are in the forefront of their minds so it's kind of screaming at me." Harry shook his head, "Those guys are going to get a scare." He waved his hand at the group.

"You think scaring them will work?" he asked.

Harry made an illusion of himself and said, "You just talk and tell them we're giving them the choice to walk away and never do this again or die. Pretend you don't see me, just look at the illusion." He then conjured a black cloak and a scythe then made his hands look like bones.

Harry then waved his hand over the lot of them again and tied them up before waking them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning." Neville grinned and pointed to the illusion Harry, "My friend and I want you to know that we're giving you a chance. See he knocked all of you out with one spell and he's giving you the choice to leave and not ever work for those two again or die, simple as that."

"Who's the other guy?" one of the men asked shakily.

"What other guy it's just me and my friend." Neville looked back at the illusion Harry just in time to see the real Harry vanish the scythe and morph into a large black dog. It was all he could do to hold in the laughter.

"We're leaving." One of them stated, "Untie us and we'll be gone and we won't ever come back."

"Good, I knew we could come to a reasonable conclusion." Neville tapped the rope and stood back. The men jumped into the jeeps and drove off leaving only one jeep for the four left, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"I gave them a suggestion that caused unreasonable fear." Harry changed back and made his illusion disappear, "Shall we go visit Jerry and see what to do with these guys?"

"Do you know how to drive that thing?" Neville eyed the jeep skeptically.

"No but it can't be that hard. Ron drove a car when he was twelve." Harry shrugged.

After a few false starts they got it moving and bounced along the landscape towards the buildings they had left twenty minutes ago.

"What is this?" Jerry met them as they drove up.

"I have a few questions for you." Neville started the conversation as Harry told him too. He got and kept the man's attention while Harry went invisible and changed into his cat form to find the man's side, "These men seemed to be waiting for us."

"They are my brother-in-laws." Jerry stated, "Why are they unconscious?"

"They attacked us." It never took Harry long to ascertain the situation and Jerry was innocent, "They plan on ruining your business then buying it from you cheap."

"What? But they're family." He said, "I don't think you know what you're talking about."

"Is there a magical law enforcement that we can call and have them questioned under truth potion?" Harry asked.

"I can't do that to family." Jerry balked, "It is unforgivable."

"You won't be doing it to family." Harry calmed him, "I am requesting law enforcement because I want to lodge a complaint. You really can't turn me down."

"Very well." Jerry gave in and went inside, "Can you bring them in and put them on a bed at least?"

"No, I've made them very comfortable here." Harry refused the house but made them float in the air over the jeep.

Aurors arrived and Jerry was soon furious with his relatives, "I can't believe they'd do that to me. I employ them and pay them very well. I just can't believe it. They used to deliver for me but after the third time that they came back beaten with our products gone I started going to a company that would pick up."

"I'm starting a new business and I'll do your distribution." Harry offered, "You sell me the plant parts at a reasonable price and I'll find buyers and do the pickup and delivery."

"I don't do business with people without last names." Jerry glared at Harry.

"Right sorry, my company is called Potter Enterprises and I'm Harry Potter." Harry reached out a hand.

"The Harry Potter?" one of the aurors asked, "From Scotland?"

"I'm actually living in France now. I'm still at school in Scotland though." Harry smiled slightly.

"How do you know him Mike?" Jerry asked.

"He stopped You Know Who earlier this year." Mike claimed, "He's an international hero."

Harry grimaced but nodded, "I don't really like the fame that much so I don't tend to use my last name unless I have to."

"I thought you were just his bodyguard." He indicated Neville.

"That's my part time job." Harry chuckled at Neville's perturbed look.

It was Sunday morning when they finally made it back to London. Harry's first stop was George's shop, "Here you go no charge this time since you bought the port key."

"I don't need this much." George looked at the box full of plant pieces, "I can only use fifteen or twenty pieces the rest will go bad before I can use them."

"No worries, I have more than just your plant in here too." Harry smiled, "Here's the list do you need any of them?"

"No but I bet you can get the apothecary to buy them." He suggested.

"Well I don't want to explain myself to the ministry so I'll hold off of that one." Harry shook his head, "I don't have a business set up yet. But I don't think Sluggy is all that bothered about where I got the stuff."

"So you're going into apothecary supply then, I thought you'd be working with me." George lifted on eyebrow.

"I will be working with you. I'm your supply person. It's going to be called Potter Enterprises." Harry grinned, "I need to go visit with the Goblins before I leave the alley. See you later."

George was already thinking on his potion rather than listen to Harry. But he waved over his shoulder when the door chime rang as Harry left. It didn't take long for Harry's business to be set up and ready to go. He didn't have time to stop at the apothecary before he had to be back at school.

"Harry I don't really need ten percent of your company to help you out now and then." Neville contested as they left the bank, "Just pay me a salary instead."

"Too late it's already done." Harry grinned, "Besides I need a herbology expert on as full time staff and I can't pay you yet."

One week later the eighth year quidditch team was decked out in all black quidditch robes. Their initial game was against Ravenclaw. They were in the Slytherin locker rooms for this game. Each game they'd use a different house's locker room. They were all relaxing waiting for the game to start. A week ago they'd met in the room after practice and Harry had given them a pep talk.

"_I know you've heard the rumors." He began, "They don't think there is any way we can work together as a team. They will have no such doubts next week. You know what to do, you know your part, now do you have any doubts?"_

"_No!" they all answered together._

"_Blaise do you care that I am captain over you?" he turned the Slytherin._

"_No you are a natural leader who cares about your team not houses or other petty things." Blaise answered._

"_Seamus, how does it feel to have a stinking snake as your brother beater?" he turned._

"_It feels sneaky but in a good way." He clapped bats with Draco._

"_These are the types of things they'll spout at you this week. Do not answer them." He smiled, "Wait for next Saturday then they'll have our answer."_

Resounding cheers had filled the room then. They all remembered and had followed his instructions to the letter. They were prepared and would show the school what real quidditch was all about. The after party in the common room was almost as rowdy as a normal Gryffindor party.

"Is this what you all did after every win?" Draco gaped at the food and drinks as he yelled to be heard over the music.

"Win or lose we always party. A loss is a much more subdued party though." Harry answered.

"Gryffindors can be subdued?" Blaise asked from Harry's other side.

"Oh yeah, the music is only half as loud and there is a lot more firewhiskey." Harry laughed at them, "Wins keep the younger years up longer so we have to wait until they're in bed before breaking it out."

"What's taking Seamus so long?" Neville approached them, "He's usually back by now."

"Cut him some slack. He's not played and been responsible for the alcohol." Ron laughed, "He'll be here in ten."

"Where does he get it?" Hannah asked.

"He has a deal with Rosemerta and Honeydukes. Honeydukes sets the liquor down the secret tunnel in exchange for some Irish whiskey Seamus gets from home. There's a terrible tax on getting it legally." Dean grinned.

"Irishmen and their whiskey, it's a beautiful thing." Harry cheered as Seamus returned with his haul.

Of course the win was relived throughout the evening. It was loud and it was fun. Harry kept a full glass all through the evening. He appeared to be drinking quite a lot but in truth he didn't even take a sip. It wasn't that he didn't trust his teammates; it was that he didn't trust anyone in the castle save Neville, Minerva and Poppy. He knew better than most that he could not afford to let his guard down unless he was home. Neville was the only one to notice and he copied his friend's behavior. He was glad he had when someone decided to breakout a camera to record the first eighth year party.

Most everyone was either passed out or near that point by midnight. Harry and Neville quietly levitated those already unconscious to their rooms and then herded the others. By one thirty in the morning they had finally tucked a singing Seamus into his bed and put a silencing charm on him so they didn't have to hear it any longer. Harry added one to Ron's to quiet the ever present snores.

"That was like herding cats." Harry dropped on the Gryffindor couch.

"Seamus does get excited when he's drunk." Neville laughed.

"Why didn't you drink?" Harry asked him, "I would have watched over you."

"I just didn't feel like I could when I realized you weren't." Neville shrugged, "I didn't want you to be alone all evening."

"You're a good friend." Harry clapped him on the back, "Tell you what, plan to spend a few days at my house over Christmas and we'll make up for it."

"Sounds like a plan." Neville agreed.

Harry left and headed back to his own room. On his way he stopped by the common room to make sure they'd gotten everyone and he found Hermione sitting in a chair by the fire.

"You're moving around better than I thought you'd be after drinking all night." She said disapprovingly.

"Just shows how little you know me." Harry answered and turned to leave.

"I want to know you but you won't let me." She snipped at him.

"With good reason." He continued out the door and she got up and followed him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure you make it back to your room." She said, "I wouldn't want some girl to jump you on the way. You're too drunk to know to tell them to leave you alone."

"Actually I'd never be too drunk to chase unwanted attention away so you can just go back to your own dorm." He replied icily.

She ignored his suggestion and continued on, "You know you really shouldn't drink like that. Who knows if some death eater is stalking the halls looking for you."

"I'm only going to say this once so you better listen." Harry turned to confront her at the door to her own dorm, "I don't endanger myself unnecessarily. I do not need you to babysit me. I am fine on my own."

"You aren't and you don't even see it." She claimed, "You're a very belligerent drunk."

"I'm not a belligerent drunk. I'm not drunk. I didn't drink this evening. I would appreciate if you would keep your nose out of my business. Here is your dorm, go in and leave me alone. I've had all I can handle of you for this evening." Harry turned away and left quickly before she could say anything more.

The next morning he told Neville about her. He shook his head as he finished, "You know she thinks she's so detail oriented but when it comes to you she seems to be blind."

"Well I don't have any time for her at all. My temper, where she's concerned is non-existent." Harry sighed as Minerva approached.

"I'm giving each of you twenty points for last night." She smirked, "Several teachers saw you returning your year mates to their dorms."

"You should give some to Hannah too." Neville suggested, "She helped with all the girls."

"I've already spoken to Ms. Abbott." She smiled, "Well done both of you."

"Thanks Professor." Harry relaxed as she left, "I thought we'd get in trouble for everyone getting drunk."

"She told Madam Pomfrey not to give anyone hangover potions." Hannah giggled as she sat down with them.

"Ahhh, but Seamus always gets a stash of those before he goes on a drink." Harry laughed, "I don't know if he has enough for everyone though."

"If he does he isn't sharing." Ernie gingerly sat down from the group, "Don't talk too loud please."

All was quiet until Hermione arrived and she tried to slam a book on the table. Harry quickly sent a cushion charm under it and it made a mild thump.

"If you didn't have a hangover it wouldn't have hurt." She glared at him.

"If I had a hangover it would have hurt. I don't have one but Ernie does and I know he would not appreciate your attitude." Harry glared right back at her, "Neville how much did I drink last night?"

"Not a drop, same as me." He answered, "Madam Pomfrey isn't passing out hangover cures either."

When Hermione took a breath to start in again Hannah interrupted, "If you're going to say anything bad about Harry then save it. I helped him and Neville return everyone to their dorms last night. He wasn't drunk. He didn't drink. Think very hard before you open that mouth."

"Why didn't you?" she asked after a few moments pause.

"He has trust issues." Draco stated he had arrived during Hannah's speach, "He doesn't trust us with his wellbeing. After the life he's had I think he's being quite smart about it. I think I can count all the people he trusts on one hand."

"Actually it takes two hands but most of them aren't here." Harry ran a hand through his hair as he addressed Hermioneher, "I'd be a fool to let my guard down here. You were waiting to pounce last night. I know you thought you'd let me get drunk and then pull all my secrets out of me. But that won't happen."

Harry turned away and began to talk to the others that had arrived. Hannah turned to the girl, "You say you want to be his friend but if this is how you treat friends then you won't find many who will befriend you. You started the year as an outcast because of the lawsuit. Most people think you are a bitter, nasty piece of work. If you want to turn your life around you have a lot of work to do. But you better start soon or there won't be any amount of work that will counteract the proof you're giving us now."

"I've not done anything to make anyone think I'm bitter and nasty." She huffed.

"Every time Harry moves you're there to point out how dark he is. You criticize him at every turn. Do you know why Ron is always asking for your help with his homework?" Hermione shook her head not believing Hannah's words, "He does it so we don't hex you. When we've had enough of your nasty mouth Ron always calls you away. He doesn't need you nearly as much as you need him. Think about it."

Harry heard the conversation and wondered if Hermione would ever understand what she had done to herself. Ron, he knew, had a pretty good idea about it. It was heartening to know he was trying even if it was too late. Over the next weeks Harry saw and heard less and less from Hermione. Rod was always at the fringes but didn't interfere, he hadn't all year.

Christmas was soon upon them and Neville had let his Grandmother know he wouldn't be home right away. She wasn't happy and let him know it.

"Tell her this." Harry grinned, "I've hired you and you're going to do some work for me for a few days. Before we start drinking we make a list of things that need to be supplied and where they come from, the rarer the better. Then we'll drink ourselves silly."

"Having a job may just make this work." He grinned, "She knows I'll be moving out soon and she's clingier than I've ever seen her."

"Just make sure she knows the company is a secret for now." Harry cautioned him, "I don't want any competition until I'm truly in business."

"Speaking of business, the basilisk you killed what kind of shape is it in?" the two continued to talk business until late, "I better get back to my dorm. I'm glad you have your own place so we can talk without being overheard."

"Remind me to get some hangover potions before we start drinking." Harry stood and stretched.

"How many are we going to need?" Neville chuckled as he left.

Neither Neville nor Harry took the train to the station. It was just a short portkey jump from Hogsmeade to his home there was no reason to ride the train. George, Lee and Angelina were waiting when they arrived.

"Ha, I told you they'd skip the train." George crowed, "That is five knuts each thank you."

"We didn't bet against you." Angelina bumped his shoulder, "We all knew they'd skip it."

"Did you bring the stuff?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course. All the alcohol you care to drink and two hangover potions each." George waved them off, "Usually this doesn't happen until New Year."

"I have to be with my Grandmother in a couple of days." Neville shrugged, "We're just starting the party early, then you can continue after I leave."

"Business first." Harry declared, "Do you have the list?"

"All of my ingredients, any special requirements and I've indicated everything that is rare or hard to get." George handed it over, "You really think you'll be able to get this stuff cheaper?"

"Of course, I'll be giving you a ten percent discount since I own ten percent of your store." Harry stated, "I don't want to deal with the public at large, I'll leave that up to you. This will also leave me enough free time to spend on product development with you."

They spent the next hour or so making decisions and then started the party. Alcohol flowed quite freely for the next few hours and they only slowed down when Kreacher brought in food. Harry woke the next morning feeling decidedly horrid. His mouth tasted vile, he likened it to the same taste he woke up to after the battle. Before he could move he felt a vial being placed in his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hangover potion Master." Kreacher croaked softly.

Harry downed it in one and sighed, "You're a life saver."

"Yes Master." Kreacher bowed and popped away.

Harry showered and got dressed then headed out with his supply of hangover potions in hand. He helped each of his friends down the potion before moving on to the next one. Neville was last.

"Why did we decide this was fun?" Neville grumbled after drinking his potion, "That has to be the worst feeling ever. I don't even remember what happened after dinner."

"We've experienced it now. We don't have to ever repeat it as far as I'm concerned." Harry acknowledged his friends wise words, "I can't imagine why anyone would want to feel that bad. I can remember what happened and it wasn't that exciting. It wasn't much different than what we saw after the game, less making out though."

"That's good to know." Neville chuckled.

"Will you have some free time after Christmas?" Harry asked, "I have an idea for getting more contracts."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Neville smirked, "I should have some time though."

"I wrote to Mr. Smith and asked if he knew of any other producers of rare ingredients and he gave me a list of names and addresses." Harry waved off Neville's look of doubt, "He doesn't say any of them have any issues like he had. It should be simply go and get."

"With you along for the ride I doubt that will be the case at all." Neville laughed at Harry's grumble.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes." Harry said over his shoulder as he left the room, "Better hurry or they'll have eaten it all before you even get there."

"Ron's not here, there will be plenty left." Neville yell at the closed door.

Christmas Harry spent with Andromeda and Teddy. Harry had bought them both presents and ended up helping Teddy open his as all he wanted to do was chew on the paper. After several hours Harry put the boy down for a nap.

"You're really good with him." Andromeda whispered from the door.

"I wish I could see him more often." Harry stroked the head of fine baby hair, "You two could come and live with me."

"You have made that offer several times." She commented.

"I will continue to do so until you take me up on it." Harry grinned as he followed her out of the room.

"Harry we're fine here." She stated, "You aren't even living there right now."

"True, but Kreacher is." Harry replied, "I can understand if you don't want to go right now. But I also know about the hate mail and the threats you get on the street. In France none of that will happen."

"I'll reconsider it then." She allowed, "But that doesn't mean we'll leave this house for good."

"I understand." He nodded, "I'm glad you are considering it. Feel free to go at any time even if it's just to visit. I'll tell Kreacher to watch for your arrival just in case."

"Pushy." She mumbled.

"I know, George reminds me every chance he gets." Harry chuckled.

"You are the reason then." She explained when Harry looked confused, "No one expected him to reopen the shop, at least not for a year or more."

"He probably wouldn't have had things not gone the way they did." Harry sighed as they took seats in the living room, "I pushed until he was coherent, after that he did it all on his own."

"The oldest of the four traitors is in trouble with the ministry." She changed the subject slightly, "He was caught nosing into things that didn't fit into his job description."

"Did they say what things?" he asked.

"It is supposed to be public soon." She responded, "But my source didn't tell me what it was."

"Is your source by any chance a tall bald minister?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"A lady never reveals her sources." Andromeda replied.

Sure enough Andromeda was proven correct in her information. Percy was suspended without pay for nosing into the department that dealt with magical creatures when he was still in the department for international cooperation. It wasn't a big offence but it was one that would destroy his credibility for a while. He'd have to be on his best behavior for a very long time before anyone would forget. The only twinge this caused Harry was his wondering if they had a link to his creature status. He wasn't stupid enough to think no one would ever figure it out but he hoped it would be a very long time before they did. And then he hoped they only figured out part of it.

After returning to school Harry kept in contact with several of the producers he had met over the break. He had deals with a few of them and others were still working out things. Harry was offering a unique service. Most producers had to find places to sell their products to and then deliver them. This took a significant amount of time away from actually producing the items. With Harry willing to pick up and deliver to not only their current buyers but find more buyers for them most were happy to sign on. He had managed to get Minerva to allow him to be away from school on the weekends he wasn't playing quidditch, provided he agreed to get a few ingredients for the school.

It was three weeks after school started back that Harry got his first challenge. Neville went with him to meet with a producer that had an exceedingly rare plant. The problem was it couldn't be apparated, or taken by portkey, not even levitated or a lightening charm could be used. Muggle transport was the only way it could go without damaging the product.

"Could we fly it out on brooms?" Harry asked the man.

"The height won't bother it." The man replied, "But the magical field this produces interferes with the brooms magic. We've tried everything."

"What about by hippogryph?" Harry wondered.

"Do you have a trained one hidden in your pocket?" the man laughed, "Animals would be fine. We've used pack animals for years. Horses and donkeys have been our mode of transport at least until you get down the mountain. After that we have progressed to vehicles."

"Can you give us a week to figure this out?" Harry asked.

"Take as long as you need. When you can find another way to transport it that doesn't hurt it you'll have a contract with me." The man agreed and went back into his building.

Once they returned to Hogwarts Harry explained to Neville what he had planned, "I carry it in my thestral form. I can fly it out and I won't be seen. I just need something to carry it in."

"How about a net, can your invisibility extend that far?" he asked.

"Let's test that this week. We'll also need to find a way to strap it on." Harry explained.

"What about distance. Can you fly that far?" Neville worried.

"Down the mountain yes, but from Switzerland to London, no." Harry sighed, "I would suggest we get a delivery van. He said each buyer only wants a few pieces so we can hand deliver that from the van parked nearby."

"Isn't it amazing that one little root can weigh that much?" Neville had a look of wonder on his face, "A plant that can weigh as much as a large dog all in that little root."

"That's why it's called iron root." Harry chuckled, "They could have called it ton root just as well. I hope George appreciates this. I didn't think the Ton Tongue Toffees were all that neat."

"Four crates will get you a ton of galleons." Neville laughed, "We'll need to figure out their mass weight to make sure you can carry that much that far."

The next weekend arrived and Neville showed up on the mountain on the back of a thestral, "We couldn't find a hippogryph willing to help but this thestral seems ok with the work."

"I'm not sure he can carry all this and you." The man looked skeptical.

"I'll apparate down after he takes off." Neville smiled, "He knows where to go."

"Alright, here's my delivery points." The man handed off the list and stood back to watch.

Neville moved the crates onto his net and hooked it to the underside of the harness. The thestral flapped its wings and took off. It slowly lifted the net and crates off the ground and then soared off into the sky. Neville shook the man's hand and the left to get to the delivery van they had barrowed. He waited several minutes but soon saw the thestral winging its way towards him. With no muggles for miles they didn't have to worry about being seen by them. Neville unhooked the thestral and patted its neck and let it fly off. Dean was standing by his side.

"How in the world did you get a thestral to do that?" he asked.

"You know Harry. He has friends everywhere." Neville waved off his shock, "Help me with these crates will you? No magic, these are delicate roots."

"If they're so delicate why do they weigh a ton?" Dean groaned as he picked up a box, "And where is Harry? Shouldn't he be here helping?"

"Quit whining I'm here." Harry walked up, "You would think we hired Ron instead of you with all this whining."

"I am not that bad." Dean chuckled as they finished loading the boxes, "Besides at least I can drive."

"Harry can too but he doesn't have a license so they wouldn't let us rent the truck." Neville shrugged and headed to the front to climb in.

"Where are we going with this?" Dean asked.

"Well remember that vow you made to keep everything a secret?" Dean nodded encouraging Harry to continue, "We're taking some of it to the home I inherited from my Godfather. The one I'm living in right now."

"You don't want anyone to know where you live." Dean nodded in agreement, "Makes more sense than keeping these roots secret."

"They are too." Harry explained, "I'm trying to create my own company and if anyone finds out before I'm finished with school they can come in and take the business by being there now. We can only pick up and deliver on weekends."

"Everyone's been wondering about that." Dean smiled as he watched the road, "It's the reason I signed up to help. I wanted to know how you were getting out of school so much without your points going down."

"I pay a fee to the Headmistress." Harry laughed, "I have agreed to give her some of each of the items I'm picking up."

"And now you know but can't tell anyone." Neville added with a grin, "They're going to bug you to death. Seamus will be the worst."

"They won't be too bad. They were all in the room when I made the oath." Dean shrugged, "They'll probably all bug you for jobs now."

"I don't have anything else yet." Harry looked out his window as they drove along.

Several hours later, having made several deliveries along the way, they pulled up to Harry's house. Opening the back doors of the van they unloaded some into the entryway and then down to the storage room in the basement. Soon they were on their way again. They left part of the shipment at the store in the shopping area near Harry's house and then the rest they shipped to their various locations including London where Harry was there to receive it and take it to Diagon Alley. Part he left at the potion supply store and the rest went to George. A large owl was waiting and Harry tied a bag with several pieces of the roots inside and sent it off.

Slughorn was a very happy man the next day when he received Harry's package. He caught him after class and expressed his gratitude, "Harry lad I don't know how you do it but you always get the best stuff. I can't believe you can even find this it's that rare. It generally takes a week or more to get any."

"I have a few friends." Harry waved him off, "I would appreciate if you'd give me a letter stating its condition and usefulness. If my method works well I'll get a contract for a constant supply. It won't be free next time but it will be at cost for the school."

"Yes of course all for academic purposes." Slughorn turned to go into his room, "Of course this batch will have to be tested solely by me just to make sure it's in good shape."

"Of course Professor." Harry rolled his eyes.

As soon as Harry made it back to the common room he was assaulted by requests, "Harry do you have a job I can help with?"

"I don't have anything right now. But if I come up with something that you can do I'll be sure and let you know." Harry waved them off as he pulled out his homework.

"What is it you're doing?" Hermione asked with accusation in her voice.

"He is not doing anything dark." Neville interrupted before it could be blown into a fight, "I promise there is not one thing wrong, dark or illegal in anything we are doing. I'd make a vow on it if you don't believe me."

"No you won't." Harry said banging his hand on the table, "We have nothing to prove to her. Your word is plenty good enough. I've never heard you lie, exaggerate or in any other way not tell the truth, which is a lot more than I can say about her."

Hermione huffed and went to the other side of the room. Neville smiled into his hand as the rest of the room went back to what they had been doing before the confrontation. It was quiet for several hours and Harry managed to get his homework done before he was interrupted again.

"Mr. Potter." Minerva entered, "Thank you for picking up those things for Professor Slughorn. He was in quite a good mood at this evening's staff meeting."

"My pleasure Professor, I was in the neighborhood anyway." Harry was packing up his books, as was Neville.

"He showed me the thing you included and he called it a peanut." She said hesitantly, "Can you explain that a little more?"

"That is a muggle thing. It's called a packing peanut because of the shape not what it's made of." He explained, "When shipping delicate items muggles put that in the package to absorb the shock from getting banged around."

"But it was so small." She looked confused.

"They put hundreds of those in box with the item. They're light enough they won't squish it but durable enough not to get crushed easily." Harry added with a grin, "It's as good as a cushioning charm and can be used with the iron root because there are no magical properties in it."

"Amazing." She blinked.

"Neville said the same thing." Dean chuckled, "Muggles really do have some ingenious ways to get around without magic. They've also got this stuff called bubble wrap that does the same kind of thing. My sisters love to get some of that and pop all the bubbles they think it's fun."

"What's fun about that?" Blaise Zabini spoke up.

"Tell you what." Harry grinned, "Next time I'm in the muggle side I'll get some and let you find out."

"Do you have any more of those peanuts?" Hannah spoke up, "I'd like to take it to muggle studies."

"I have some." Neville spoke up, "I was going to show it to Gran but I can share."

He pulled out a bag with several pieces in it and handed a few to Hannah. Most of the room gathered around to look it over. It was handed around before she placed it in her book bag to take to class. During this Neville and Harry slipped out followed by Minerva.

"What are your plans for next weekend?" she asked.

"Quidditch on Saturday." Harry shrugged, "Sunday is free for now."

"I need something done if you've got the time." She smiled, "Shouldn't be very difficult for you."

"Oh now that's scary." Neville chuckled.

At Sunday lunch a week later Harry found himself at a restaurant in Diagon Alley facing a man who was asking him to take a job as an unspeakable. He couldn't describe the man though he was able to see the face clearly. And the second he glanced away he forgot it and saw it new again when he glanced back.

"How do you do the face thing?" Harry asked.

"That is an unspeakable secret. If you join we'll teach you." He stated.

"No I'm not working for the ministry." Harry shook his head, "Not in any way, shape or form. That place is a rat's nest of conniving politicians and other criminals. I've been subjected to it far more than I ever wanted to before and I have no wish to spend any time there now."

"But we don't deal with the politicians and things. The Department Head deals with them." He explained.

"If I was there they would be all over your department so they could tell the press what a wonderful job I was doing at the ministry." Harry shook his head, "If I can turn down Minister Shacklebolt for an Auror position you have no hope of convincing me of anything."

"I thought that was just a rumor." The man leaned back in his chair and looked at the youth again reevaluating his thoughts.

"Not a rumor." Harry smiled slightly, "I'm not interested in any kind of ministry job at the present time. Please have everyone stop pestering Professor McGonagall she's getting tired of opening and reading useless mail."

"Ok, I'll pass it on." He hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Harry said, "I'm going to be working with George Weasley for the foreseeable future."

"Can I make a request then." The man's excitement level jumped, "We are in need of a specialized product but have no idea how to make it."

"I have to get back to school but George would be happy to meet with you." Harry deftly avoided the man, "He's in charge of everything. He'll know if they're already working on something similar. They had a book of ideas and George has been trying to create them."

"Do you think he'd mind if I just dropped by?" the man asked, "Should I tell him you sent me?"

"Drop by any time and no don't mention that I sent you." Harry grinned and waved as he left the man standing by the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in the Alley doing some shopping and making sure George and the apocathary had everything they needed. He was due back at school for dinner in ten minutes as he left the final store. He hadn't taken more than three steps when first spell was fired at him.

His quick shield blocked it and three black robed people stepped out of the crowd that had begun to scream and run for cover. He jumped back into the store through the window that had broken with the impact of the spell. Flicking his wand he sent a patronus to Kingsley and McGonagall while he was shielding and trying to stun the three that had now turned into eight. Kingsley and a group of Aurors arrived within minutes. By the time the patronus got to Minerva the fight was over.

In the Great Hall Neville looked up when a silver flash gained his attention. A great silver stag stood in front of the Headmistress before opening its mouth and Harry's voice emerged, "Sorry Professor but I'm going to be PROTEGO, I'm going to be late getting back STUPIFY. Stupid death eaters! Kingsley should… be here in a moment… so don't worry. Stupid… stupid… sheep you have wands too. Anyway I'll be back as soon as… this is cleared up. STUPIFY."

"Professor, do you mind if I just go make sure he has some help?" Neville stood and asked.

Before she could reply a second patronus appeared, "We have him." The lynx bearing Kingsley's voice belted out before fading away.

"Never mind." Neville reclaimed his seat.

"Mr. Longbottom will you make sure he visits the infirmary when he returns?" he could detect a slight uplift at the corner of the professor's mouth, "I know he'll try to avoid my attempts."

"I'll make sure even if I have to drag him there myself." Neville stated, "Any volunteers to help me?"

Several people laughed. Meanwhile back in the Alley Kingsley addressed Harry, "Are you sure you don't want Auror training? It might help as people ambush you now and again."

"I don't want to do that on top of everything else I've got going." Harry waved him off.

"How close are you to getting your mastery?" Kingsley asked to quietly for anyone around them to hear.

"I'll be testing at the end of the school year." He replied softly.

"Then what?" the man asked.

"Well, I've started a business." Harry grinned as they continued to whisper together, "The Goblins helped me set it all up."

"Doing what?" Kingsley was intrigued now.

"Potion ingredients to start with, I'm specializing in hard to get and rare stuff."

"Please tell me you aren't the reason we now have an ample supply of Basilisk venom." Kingsley's wide eyes begged him.

"I didn't milk the snakes if that is what you're asking." Harry grinned, "But I did help the man find the reason why they quit producing venom. He was so thankful I have a contract to sell and distribute his venom, an exclusive contract."

"How many contracts do you have?" he asked with a smile, "How are you getting around to delivering it all? And how did you talk Minerva into letting you do it?"

"I have twenty two contracts." Harry's smile got larger, "I'm delivering on weekends and I'm getting a few rare ingredients for the school to use in advance potion making and for medical potions."

"You have her wrapped around your finger, you know that don't you?" Kingsley laughed heartily.

"Not really." Harry frowned, "I bet you ten galleons that I have to spend the evening with Poppy when I get back."

"That's a suckers bet." He shook his head, "I never take those."

Nearly the entire school was still in the Great Hall when he arrived. Minerva met him at the door of the room. Harry dropped his head to his chest when she glared at him but he finally asked, "Can I eat dinner first?"

"If you try to slip out before visiting the hospital I've authorized Mr. Longbottom to drag you back." She stated then set her lips in a thin line.

"I wish Kingsley had taken up my bet." Harry sighed as he sat at the table eating his dinner a few minutes later.

"Want to join in our bet?" Seamus asked, "So far the bets are one hour, five, ten and twenty four hours and the last one was a week."

"I'll take… what time is it?" he interrupted himself.

"Six thirty." Neville replied.

"Giving that I can get fifteen minutes for dinner." He said between bites, "I expect to be in there for two hours and fifteen minutes before she releases me. I promise not to sneak out if I'm wrong."

"There goes my one hour bet." Dean huffed.

"We'll let you place it again." Seamus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine I'll go three hours." Dean said, "I really expected you to run after an hour."

"No way, she'd just hunt me down." Harry shuddered, "That gets ugly."

"About time you learned that." Poppy arrived behind him, "You have eight minutes to finish before I drag you away."

"I have a few questions." Blaise spoke up when he was nearly finished, "Protego and stupefy?"

"I had eight firing at me I didn't want to just take one at a time." Harry explained, "When I verbalize a stunner I can take out three. A verbal shield is more powerful and can stand up against multiple hits."

"And the pauses?" Neville asked.

"Mostly minor jinxes, I did have the handicap of loads of people running around behind those attackers." Harry then mumbled as he stood and left, "Stupid sheep."

"Sheep?" Susan Bones asked.

"He means those people who stand there with wands in their hands and do nothing to help their fellow man." Neville explained, "He was eight against one with how many others standing around watching and not lifting a finger?"

"But why call them sheep?" she asked.

"Sheep follow the leader." Neville explained, "They do nothing on their own. What would have happened if one of the people in the crowd had helped? It could have been fifty stunners instead of his one."

"Sheep is a good name for us." Seamus frowned thoughtfully, "How many times has the prophet told us what to think, even when we knew the opposite was true. Fifth year was bad."

"It was hard to know what was right that year." Hannah agreed, "My parents were agreeing with the prophet and I didn't want to disagree with them. I knew Harry didn't lie and he wasn't an attention seeker. But I still stayed away because they wanted me to. I should have told them the prophet was full of lies."

"We all should have." Susan stated, "If we had how many people would be alive right now."

"We were all scared kids back then." Luna's voice came from beside Neville, "And we can't go back and change the past. We can however learn from the past and not repeat it's mistakes. Ron I'm glad to see the nargles aren't as bad as they were. You had quite the infestation over the summer."

"Thanks Luna, I'm glad too." He replied and looked down at the table.

"Neville are you ready to go keep Harry company?" she asked.

"Sure lets go." He stood and pulled her away from the shocked looks up and down the table.

"Nargles?" Susan Bones looked skeptical.

"Her way of telling me off for my actions over the summer and to say I'm getting better." Ron looked up, "She says nargles make your brain go fuzzy and you lose focus on what is important."

"That actually makes sense." Terry Boot blinked, "I never thought she ever made sense."

"Luna is odd." Hermione spoke for the first time, "But, she has a way of saying the truth that has a lot of insight."

"Has she told you any truths recently?" Parvati asked with a slight giggle.

"No, she isn't speaking to me." Hermione sighed, "She only sees the best in Harry. I've never heard her say a cross word about him."

"Maybe that's an insightful truth all in its own." Hannah huffed and turned away thinking the girl must be completely clueless despite her brain.

"I'm fine really." Harry's voice could be heard from the door way, "I do not need to stay overnight."

"I will be the judge of that Mr. Potter." Poppy's voice was stern, "Now sit. Stay. Good boy."

"I am not a dog." He huffed.

"Not all the time anyway." Luna offered as they entered.

"Have you come to rescue me?" Harry pretended to beg.

"No, we've come to help tie you to the bed. I've got to make you stay for five hours so I can win the bet." Neville grinned.

"You are a very mean young man." Harry pointed and narrowed his eyes at Neville, "I will repay you for this someday."

"If you're offering to pay off my gambling debt then I'll help you get out of here early." Neville grinned and then adopted a pleading face, "Please, Madam Pomfrey, please let him be and don't torture him."

"Hush you." Poppy swatted lightly at the young man, "He will stay until I say otherwise."

"I tried." He shrugged.

"I'll put just as much effort into paying off your gambling debt then." Harry waved him off.

Five hours later Harry and Neville walked Luna to her common room. After making sure she was safe inside they went back to their own common room and found it still full. Groans abounded from those in on the bet as they all paid Neville. Laughter filled the room from most of the others.

"I can believe you even beat Harry." Seamus sighed in defeat.

"Harry tends to look for the best outcome." Neville commented, "So sometimes he wins."

"Neville wins more often though." Harry added.

"Because I look for the more realistic outcome." He grinned, "And with Madam Pomfrey looking over you it will take five hours minimum. That's just experience talking. You were lucky tonight she really wanted to keep you overnight. Only the fact that you didn't really have any injuries to justify it got you away."

"She's vicious." Harry voice held no heat as he flopped into a chair, "She just won't stop poking and prodding at me. I think I have more bruises from her exam than I do from the fight."

"Whiner." Hannah chuckled, "You love her and appreciate her concern."

"Of course I do." Harry grinned, "But I am allowed to complain after all. Teenagers wouldn't be what they are without the whining and complaining."

Several times during the teasing Hermione huffed in her corner but didn't say anything. After the third time Ron's voice was heard, "Honestly Hermione they are just teasing. Don't get in a huff over it. You didn't used to when it was me he was teasing with."

Harry took that as his cue to leave, "Well I'm headed off to bed. I'm tired from playing with the boys in the Alley."

It was a lie and Neville knew it but let him go. Harry, he knew, needed time to himself after something like this. He knew he'd be able to find him on the roof overlooking the school for the next few hours. He was proven right as Harry climbed out the window of his room and right up to the roof. His cat form made it so easy to sneak out.

The next few weeks were relatively quiet. They trained for their next quidditch game and Harry did his deliveries. His plans were well in motion. He did all the delivering for now but as soon as he was set up he'd hire some people to do it and he could do more research. His company wouldn't just be about potion ingredients. One of his stops in the Alley had been at Ollivanders temporary shop. Harry found the owners of his old building weren't going to rebuild and had the lot for sale. He had approached the Goblins and bought the land and the new shop would soon be done and then Ollivander could move in. The next step for Ollivander was to find someone to train to take over. Harry was helping on that front too.

"Seamus I've got a question for you." Harry pulled him to the side and Dean followed a little behind, "What are your plans after school?"

"I'm planning on applying for a post in the ministry I guess." He shrugged, "I really can't think of anything else to do."

"I know someone looking for an apprentice." Harry said, "Have you ever thought of wand crafting?"

"You mean making wands like Ollivander?" he asked.

"I mean like making wands with Ollivander." Harry smirked.

"That guy is creepy." He shuddered.

"He is not." Dean had listened to the conversation, "If you don't want it I'd like to try."

"Go for it." Seamus stated, "I'd rather find a more exciting job."

"Like a magical demolition expert." Harry laughed.

"That would be great!" Seamus grinned excitedly, "And I have a bit of talent in that area."

"Not to mention experience." Neville added.

"Do you think that rebuilding what you've blown up would be of interest?" Harry asked.

"Yes I would enjoy that." Seamus grinned.

"Dean, are you free to meet with Ollivander this weekend?" Harry asked, "He has final approval for any applicants."

"Sure." He nodded.

"Seamus, are you free this weekend?" he turned back to his other friend.

"Yes."

"Great I'll write the Goblins." Harry pulled parchment, quill and ink from his bag and began to write, "They contracted a company to build Ollivanders new shop. We'll get a contact for who they used and see if they want an apprentice too. Once you know all you need I can help set you up in your own business. So many companies are gone that there is a huge opening for new ones right now."

"I can't believe you'd capitalize on people's deaths like that." Hermione hissed as she stomped forward.

"I'm not." He said flatly, "I'm helping to fill a need that exists. No one else has the desire or ability to do it. Should I just abandon the community or should I help to make it better."

With that said Harry stomped out of the room and within a few minutes he was on the roof. He sat there thinking for several hours before he noticed movement in the forest. The first indication was birds flitting from the trees they'd perched in for the night. Harry knew birds would do that when a predator was close to their resting spot. Further ahead of the birds his enhanced hearing could detect the sounds of smaller animals scurrying away from the path being taken by whatever it was. It wasn't long before a lone man stepped out of the forest.

"Not a man." Harry took a deep breath through his nose then hissed, "Vampire!"

Turning invisible he changed into his thestral and flew quickly to the ground. He changed back to his cat before becoming visible. The vampire stopped where it was no more than ten meters away. It hissed and then charged. It was not prepared for Harry to match its speed. As the two met in battle Harry heard the scurry of students feet as they left the astronomy tower. He sincerely hoped none of them were planning on coming to help.

The wrestling match that ensued was horrendous. Harry clawed, punched, kicked and bit the creature while it tried to do the same to him. When it finally landed a bite it stopped for a moment expecting Harry to start to transform. Instead Harry took the moment to get the upper hand. He rolled them over so that the vampire was on the ground and he was sitting on its stomach.

"Feel that?" he looked into its eyes, "I am a Night Stalker. I kill what is evil. You're bite does nothing to me but it's going to kill you."

"How?" the creature rasped out. It knew it was as good as dead, it could feel it somehow.

"I am a light creature. Light fuels my existence. You can't handle the light and you just sucked in a mouthful of it." He showed his teeth in a feral grin, "I stalk the night; I'm built to destroy the dark."

"I had no quarrel with you. I'm only after Potter." It said.

"Then you do have a quarrel with me. Why are you after Potter?" he asked.

"I was paid to." It said and gasped its final breath.

Once it had expired Harry sat back and noticed the teachers and Madam Pomfrey standing just off to the side. He looked at McGonagall and sent, "I've learned something new about myself."

"What's that?" She voiced.

"My blood is poison to a vampire and I'm not affected by its bite." He sent back, "Second my instincts told me that before I started fighting with it."

"So you didn't rush in blindly." She stated.

"No." he replied.

"What is he saying?" Poppy asked while the other teachers just looked confused.

"He was just letting me know he knew what he was doing and that he didn't just rush in." she stated and the turned to the teachers, "This is the Night Stalker. He is defending the school this year. He speaks directly to the mind of the person he is looking at. If you have any questions about him come to me later. Poppy you need to look him over for injuries."

"Stand back a moment." Harry instructed and when they complied he sent a jet of flame to consume the body. A few of the teachers let out small screams of surprise but that was all that was said.

"I want to observe you overnight." Poppy stated looking at the puncture wound, "I know you think you're fine but I want to make sure."

"I'm not going to turn into a vampire." He stated.

"Obviously, but I want to make sure nothing else happens." She frowned, "Hospital now!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes but followed her none the less. They passed through the front doors to find most of the school standing there waiting. Minerva took that moment to address the group.

"Evidentially someone is not happy with Mr. Potter. Someone paid a vampire to come after him. Luckily we have a protector here to keep the evil away." She indicated the way Harry had gone with Poppy still in his cat form, "Unfortunately he was injured so please stay away from the hospital unless you have a real reason to go."

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked concern evident in his voice.

"Mr. Potter is safe." She smiled, "He had to leave school earlier this evening but he should be back tomorrow sometime."


	18. Chapter 18

"In just the last twelve months you have defeated Voldemort, caught several death eaters that escaped the battle, took down a transformed werewolf and now a vampire. And that is just the fights, if I add in all the other things it's even worse. Is it any wonder I'm worried about you?" Minerva asked once she had secured the hospital.

"I get it Minnie." He grinned as he thought those words, "I'm staying in cat form I can hold it in my sleep."

"Good, Ron was concerned about your location." She grinned, "I told them you had to leave school earlier this evening."

"I guess I have a few hours to decide where I've been." Harry stopped the conversation by laying back and closing his eyes.

"How is he Poppy?"

"Fine so far." She said, "I'm inclined to believe he knows what he's talking about. He seems even more energized than normal."

"I am." Both women looked at him but his eyes were still closed.

"Are you speaking Harry?" Poppy asked.

"Yes I've learned I can project my thoughts to several people if I'm not looking at someone." He was still reclined on his bed, "The more time I spend in this form the more I learn about it."

"That's normal for an animagus." Minerva stated, "Anything else new that I should know about?"

"My instincts are very strong. When I have the need I just know what to do. I had no idea that vampires weren't dangerous to me until I smelled him this evening." Harry wiggled to get a bit more comfortable on the bed, "I think someone has put a price on my head."

"WHAT?" both women yelled.

"Do I really have to repeat that?"

"Just explain why you think that." Minerva demanded.

"I keep getting attacked." He explained, "First those death eaters over the summer, then the ones a few weeks ago and now a vampire who was paid to attack me. I need to see if the others were paid too."

"I'll have Kingsley check it out." Minerva agreed, "You will not go investigating anything."

"Yes Mum." Harry yawned.

Harry was instantly awake and aware before the door to the hospital wing fully opened. He took only a few second to realize who was opening it. He was ready to throw up a shield charm if necessary. He didn't distrust someone just because they had been a Slytherin but when someone was sneaking in he was ready for anything. He did know that the person's intentions were not to hurt him but he couldn't decide what they did want.

"I can see your eyes from across the room even with very low light. Just like a cat." The girl stated.

"Well Miss Greengrass since I am a cat type creature it would be expected." Harry countered.

"I suppose so." She grinned, "I saw your… fight earlier."

"And?"

"It looked horrendous. Professor McGonagall said you were fine and just in for observation." She stated, "I just wanted a chance to talk to you if it won't bother you."

"You are no bother." Harry chuckled, "I don't usually need much sleep."

"I can see a benefit in that." She nodded and moved closer to his bed, "What I would like to know is what are you getting out of being here? What benefit is it to you?"

"In this form I have a need to protect innocence." Harry explained, "I can fulfill that need here."

"Why do you need to do that?" she asked.

"Do you view me as a light or dark creature?"

"I've read up on your kind and it doesn't really specify. Some say you are a dangerous killer and others say a protector." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I would like to know which it is."

"I am both." He explained, "I am a creature of the light. I was saved from death and given the job to save others. Therefore I am a protector. However, I am designed to be a balancer. Right now the world is overly full of darkness. I am here to bring light by reducing the dark. I have killed a vampire. I have maimed a werewolf. I have incapacitated many wizards. All of whom were trying to kill someone. If you try to kill someone I will try to first stop you with light force. The more you continue to try the harder I will fight back. The vampire was here to kill. I had no other choice. He would not have stopped coming until Harry Potter was either changed or dead."

"I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone." She shuddered.

"Nor would I." he replied, "I won't rid the world of all evil but I will bring it back into balance. Without darkness you cannot appreciate the light."

"Is there anything you can't do?" she wondered.

"Not really. If I don't have an ability that is needed to bring the balance then I will get it. Once stable balance is achieved, I will no longer have this form." Harry didn't know how he knew but he knew he spoke the truth.

"So because you are still here we know we are out of balance." She nodded, "How do we know the balance isn't tipped in the favor of the light?"

"If it was you'd have basically an evil version of me to bring the light down to a manageable level." Her questions held a lot of thought and intelligence. Harry thought this was much better than the questioning he would have gotten from Hermione.

"So the students are safe from you." She stated.

"As long as they don't want to kill someone then yes they are safe around me." Harry chuckled came out a huffing sound.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked sounding slightly upset.

"No, I'm enjoying our chat." He allayed her fears, "I was just thinking this was a nice, polite, intelligent conversation. I don't get that around here very often."

"Oh." She blinked at him before smiling back, "Then I'm really sorry to have to leave. I don't want to get caught doing something we were expressly told not to do. Maybe we can talk again sometime."

"I'd like that." Harry smiled as she left. Before he could nod off the door was pushed open again and in came a few Gryffindors, "About time, my only visitors so far have been Slytherins. Where is all that fabled Gryffindor bravery?"

"I wizened up." Seamus stated, "I have learned that bit of Slytherin trait of looking before I leap now. I've leapt off a cliff to often not to."

"And you Miss Patil?" he asked.

"My sister is a Ravenclaw and some of it had to rub off." She smiled, "I've corrupted her enough that I had to give up something."

"So why are the cautious Gryffendors here and not the rush in group?" Harry grinned and chuckled a bit.

"Harry's left the school for the evening." Parvati answered, "Without him here the rest would rather wait. So why are you here this year? Are you for Harry's protection?"

"I am here to protect innocence." He said, "You should have been here earlier so I only had to explain it once."

"You may want to hold on then." Seamus grinned, "I have a feeling that a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw contingent will be here soon."

"Harry you missed all the excitement." Seamus yelled when he returned to the common room the next day, "We got to meet and talk with the Night Stalker."

"I'm sorry I missed that." He grinned, "Did you learn anything about it?"

"Not it, he." Hannah stressed, "He did not like being referred to as it or she."

"I guess I can understand that." He nodded, "I prefer to be labeled as he myself."

"He is a person who can turn into the stalker just like the book we found said." Dean added, "Most of the stuff in the book was true but it doesn't cover half of what he can do."

"Did McGonagall tell you about the vampire?" Ron intruded but it was not in an unwanted way.

"She did." He replied, "I'll be on my guard."

"I'm glad you had to go somewhere." He stated but didn't ask where it was he went.

Harry could tell they all wanted to ask the question so he gave an answer, "Teddy and Andromeda were both sick and I just went to help out for the night. Andromeda needed some rest to get better and couldn't do it with a sick baby to tend to."

"Are they feeling better?" Susan asked.

"Much better thank you." Harry smiled.

The two had been sick and it was Fleur Weasley that went to help instead of him. But she knew she was covering for his time in the hospital as the Night stalker. They all knew how important it would be to keep his identity a secret.

"I'm rather surprised you haven't talked to him yourself." Hermione commented from her place on the other side of the room.

"Who says I haven't." Harry grinned.

"When did you meet him, if you don't mind me asking?" Padma for once spoke before Parvati could.

"I met him over the summer." Harry turned to the girl and gave her his full attention, "He helped me regain my balance after my growth spurt. His group of helpers spent a lot of time laughing at my expense."

"That would have made me angry." Draco commented.

"It would have if it hadn't been so funny." Harry smiled, "I was really just stumbling all over the place. I could have made fourth year Ron look graceful."

Several in the room chuckled remembering the gangly awkward year as the boy had grown very fast that year. Ron chuckled along and then said, "At least you got it all over in a short time. I was stumbling for months."

Harry was trying not to reply to that when Neville spoke up with a sneer in his voice, "And just think if he hadn't had all those seals he probably would have been stumbling along with you instead of grumbling because he wasn't growing."

That shut the room up and Harry quickly stood and pulled Neville to his feet, "Come on Nev lets go find a snack. I'm starving."

Weeks sped by and the final quidditch game was happening right after breakfast, Gryffindor vs. the eighth year team. The time since the last attack had been quiet. That didn't mean that Harry relaxed his guard at all. Kingsley had found out that the leader of each of the death eater groups had been paid to go after Harry. He was now looking into who wanted Harry dead. It was rather hard to locate the one paying others off since there were quite a few people who would like to have seen Harry dead.

Today would be the second game since the vampire attack and the crowd should be used to the Aurors walking around. His last game had been very tense. People were almost afraid to cheer, fearing their yell would disturb the auror or they would be mistaken for an attacker. Harry's team got ready and lined up to go out onto the field. Soon the game was under way. The play was fierce but fair and after an hour it was still fifty each. Harry had just seen the snitch when a spell came flying at him from the forest. He rolled and the spell flew over his broom. Aurors from all corners of the stadium moved. Some went to the forest to capture the attacker, others moved so they could watch over more of the crowd in case of multiple attackers. Harry meanwhile was glued to the snitch. Several more spells had been sent his way and he deftly avoided them all before catching the snitch and heading for the ground.

When the aurors returned to the stadium they had Dennis Creevy in ropes. Most of the people in the stadium gasped in shock. Dennis, like his brother had always idolized Harry. But this one was just standing there looking blankly at one spot. His behavior was very odd for him and several of his classmates pointed it out as the aurors emptied the stadium. Harry was the only student other than Dennis who was allowed to stay. Once the stadium was clear an auror sent a spell at him and he collapsed gasping for breath like he had been running a long distance. He looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I tried to throw it off but I'm not strong enough." His tears spilled over and ran down his face, "I couldn't control my self, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Dennis." Harry squatted down beside him, "Do you know who did this to you?"

"No they were behind me. I remember a weird voice though." He said, "Like it was going through one of those distorters."

"That's normal for the imperious curse." One of the aurors nodded, "Do you know when it happened?"

"Over the summer." He replied shakily, "I was in muggle London with my parents. I tried to throw it off, I've heard the stories and I was sure they were going to have me kill my own parents. They didn't though. Instead they told me to kill Harry in the spring like You Know Who always tried to do."

"We'll need to take you to St. Mungo's." another auror sighed, "You'll have to be monitored for a week."

"Good thing tests are done." Harry sighed.

"I tried to kill you and you're worried about taking tests?" Dennis asked in shock.

"I was thinking more along the lines of your tests. You're already done so the hospital stay won't hurt your school work." Harry smirked at the younger boy.

"Oh, thanks." Dennis cringed, "Will you tell them all I'm sorry?"

"No, I'm going to tell them you had an unforgivable used on you and that none of it is your fault." Harry corrected, "I will tell them you feel terrible about it though."

"How many more times can you escape attempts on your life?" Neville huffed later when Harry returned to the school to find everyone in the Great Hall waiting for news.

"As many as I can." Harry smiled slightly, "Hopefully the aurors will figure this out before my luck runs out."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Susan demanded.

"I've had a death sentence hanging over my head for the last nineteen years." Harry explained, "It's just not a surprise any longer. I'm rather used to the idea that someone out there wants me dead."

"Isn't it just seventeen?" Draco asked.

"No I wasn't even born yet when the sentence was handed out. A prophecy was made that said I could defeat Voldemort. Since then someone has been out to get me." Harry explained.

"Why did you wait so long to stop him?" Susan asked.

"He is fifty or so years older than I am. Do you think I could have killed him any time before I turned seventeen?" Harry asked incredulously, "Honestly I tried and barely managed to escape several times before I could finish him off. It wasn't like I was sitting around eating treacle tart all day."

"I think she means about the day of the battle." Hannah offered but still held a slightly odd look on her friend as she glanced at her friend.

"He had taken a few very dark steps trying to gain immortality." Ron jumped in to explain, "Those steps had to be dealt with before he could die. We finished the last one just before the battle ended. He was basically immortal until just before Harry finished him off."

"What kind of steps?" Susan pushed.

"We aren't allowed to talk about it." Hermione frowned at the two boys trying to convey to them to agree with her.

"And even if we were allowed to talk about it I wouldn't." Harry shuddered, "That was the worst thing I've ever seen any human do. I can't express enough just how horrible it was."

"I have an idea what it might have been." Draco whispered, "If any of us had found out about them we may not have followed him."

"At least one death eater did find out and he died trying to undo one of the steps." Harry confirmed.

"What can we do to help you not get killed?" Hannah returned the conversation to its previous subject.

"I can deal with the people coming after me." Harry sighed, "Just don't let yourself get caught in the crossfire. I'd hate to see anyone else die because they got hit by a spell meant for me."

_******* In another place at another time *******_

"I don't want to go after him." a voice declared, "Everyone who does either gets arrested or dies."

"Who has died that went after him?" the other voice questioned.

"That vampire." The first voice pointed out.

"He wasn't taken down by Potter." The second voice scoffed, "He got taken down by a light creature."

"Exactly and that creature is protecting Potter." The voice said again, "I won't be the one to go after him. At least not until that creature is out of the picture."

"Cowards, the whole lot of you are cowards." The second voice snarled.

"We certainly aren't Gryffindors." One of the others said, "We'll leave that brave stupidity to them thanks. Maybe you can go find a few dark ones and pay them. Surely there are those in that house who hate him too."

"I thought there were but they've caved in." the second voice said, "I'll double the price."

"Double?" several asked.

"One payment for the group to go after him and another of the same size to the one that actually does him in." the voice reeked with loathing, "But I want to know he's dead so make sure the body is found."

"We'll think about it." The original voice sounded rather pleased, "We'll watch for an opportunity and if it arises we'll let you know."

"I have others after him too so make sure you have proof it was you."

"I think we can handle that." The voice said, "For double."

"Only for the person who actually does it."


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Neville opted out of the train ride home. It wasn't that they didn't want to spend the time with the other students but they had a job to do and they were anxious to get going. Harry had managed to buy several more buildings in Diagon Alley besides the new wand shop. He now owned the building housing the menagerie, the book store and the best one in the alley, the twins shop. He had just completed talks to buy part of Puddlemere United. He had forty contracts to obtain potions ingredients. And before leaving Hogwarts for good he had hired three people from his eighth year group to work for him. Seamus was going to demolish and build for him since he said he didn't want to own the business just do the fun part. Neville of course was still working for him. And last but not least Daphne Greengrass had asked if he needed a personal assistant. She would help him navigate the quagmire of the pureblood elite and politics.

"So where are you setting up office?" Neville asked as they arrived at Harry's home in France.

"No clue." He shrugged, "I'm letting Daphne find a place. She'll be there more than either of us. My only requirement for her was it needed to be accessible to both magical and muggle customers. She said she knew the perfect place."

"The pureblood ice princess knows a place accessible to muggles?" Neville questioned.

"I assume so or she wouldn't have said she did." Harry smirked, "I have final approval of any place she picks and it has to actually be for sale."

"Right." Neville shook his head in wonder, "So what is your next step?"

"I will be concentrating on hiring delivery personnel." He frowned, "You get the fun job of going and looking for a suitable green house or site to build a green house. I want you to begin to experiment with muggle plants along with the magical ones."

"I love you." Neville yelled grabbing Harry up in a hug. When he finally let a laughing Harry loose he asked, "Can I hire Hannah to help. She was the one in our year with the closest grades to mine in Herbology, excluding Hermione that is. But I don't want to work with her."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't hire her if… well I don't know what if but I have no inclination to hire her, Ron or Ginny." Harry led Neville into the library where they found seats, "I'm rather glad Dean wanted to learn from Ollivander. This way I won't feel bad not hiring him."

"Any luck starting your next phase?" Neville ducked his head slightly.

"You saw it?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded sheepishly, "You left the plans on the table when McGonagall called you in and Hermione was trying to see it. I grabbed it and put it back in your room. However I couldn't help from looking myself."

"I can't believe I left that laying around. I'm so stupid." Harry frowned to himself.

"Any luck with it?"

"Some." Harry sighed, "As you know Ollivander wants some more cores. Unicorn hair was no problem because I knew Hagrid picks them up in the forest. He's now agreed to sell me part of each month's find. Minnie is thrilled to have another source of income for the school."

"So you're going to be looking for Phoenix feathers, dragon heart strings and all those other cores." Neville nodded, "Any idea?"

"Veela hair is no problem either." Harry grinned, "Fleur has let a few of the full bloods know I'm paying for hair and we'll see what we can get."

"Wand cores, potion ingredients, business startup capital, construction, land lord and philanthropist." Neville grinned, "Any other jobs you want to add in there? Dueling champion, quidditch player or politician?"

"Dueling has some potential." Harry ignored the teasing but took from it what he wanted, "It would keep me on my toes for when the next attempt on my life happens."

"Don't even talk about that." Neville grimaced, "Makes me sick every time I think of it."

"You are a good friend." Harry clapped him on the back as Kreacher brought in tea, "By the way our appointment at Gringotts has been moved up to three. Daphne decided to skip the train too."

Venturing into Britain, Harry decided later that day, was a very risky thing for him to do. Currently he was in Diagon Alley trying to get to the bank but a large group of black clad individuals were blocking his path. He sighed with regret before turning to his two friends, "You two may want to be somewhere else right now."

"No Harry we are not leaving you to fight this alone." Daphne stated before she questioned Neville, "Are we?"

"No we aren't." Neville grimaced, "Even with us you've got like a fifty to one disadvantage."

"Ok, so Neville take the fifty on the right, Daph the fifty on the left and I'll take the fifty out of the middle." Harry smirked as the group continued to rain down curses on their hiding spot that Harry was protecting.

"How about we get ten each and you take the rest." Daphne grimaced.

Harry dropped his shield and stepped out while he was still laughing at the girl. This had an unexpected effect on the attackers. As one they actually paused in their cursing. To see Harry Potter drop his shield and come out laughing at them made them think twice about what they were doing. Taking advantage of the pause Harry yelled out a stunning spell and several in the front row dropped. Seeing that, those now in the front decided to not be next on his list and left, it had a cascading effect as those who were now in the front row left to protect themselves. In a matter of a few moments the street was clear, except for those who lay unconscious in the street. Additionally Harry saw George standing at the door to his shop with his wand drawn. But instead of pointing it at where the attackers were he was bent over laughing with his wand trapped between his hand and knee.

"What did you do?" Harry called out to him.

"I didn't do anything." George held up his hands, "When you came out laughing it freaked them all out. I don't know what you were laughing at but they thought you were laughing at how few people they brought."

Harry shook his head and walked up to his friend and replied quietly, "I was laughing at Daphne, but if they want to think I was laughing at them so be it."

"So whenever someone asks what you were laughing at I'll just tell them you thought it was funny that they sent so few." George smirked.

"No, don't tell them that. They'll just start showing up in larger groups." Harry protested, "I'd rather they know the truth and feel so ashamed of themselves that they don't try again."

"You take all the fun out of it." George sighed, "So where are you and your entourage heading?"

"Gringotts." He thumbed over his shoulder at the building behind him. Neville and Daphne had caught up by this time.

"Mr. Weasley." Daphne nodded.

"Miss Greengrass so lovely to see you." George bent over her hand and kissed it, "What in the world are you following this clown around for."

"I work for Mr. Potter." She smirked knowing many from the neighboring shops were listening to their conversation, "Assistant to the director of a huge corporation is a very prestigious place to be."

The group of four heard whispers start up from nearby shops like a buzz of bees. George grinned back and said, "First he helps Fred and I start up then he helps me get some rare ingredients, so now what has he done?"

"He bought some buildings here in the alley and is lowering rent so people can make more money themselves." Neville scratched his chin, "I know he is helping a few other businesses start up. He has potion and herbology research laboratories. Is there anything I missed?"

"I'm looking to hire some good people." Harry said, "I have the labs to staff and then of course the potion ingredient and wand core people to find."

"Potions and wand people?" George asked.

"People who are willing to travel to either find or pick up potion ingredients and wand cores." Harry stated, "They need to have a bit of an adventurous spirit."

"If I didn't have the shop I think I'd want to do that." George grinned, "Well you need to get to the bank and I need to get back to the store so I'll catch you later."

"Later George." The three turned and headed for the bank noting the aurors picking up the stunned attackers.

"Nothing like free advertising." Neville snickered, "I bet that whole conversation is in the Prophet by morning."

"If they don't have a special edition for it tonight." Daphne added with a smirk, "He got free job advertisements out of it too, very Slytherin."

"Of course it was." Harry grinned at her, "You did think of it."

"Yes I did."

After they finished in the bank they stepped back out into the alley to find a crush of people. Harry looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow as the questions began to fire.

"Mr. Potter do you really own a huge corporation?"

"Mr. Potter, are you dating Miss Greengrass?

"Mr. Potter can you hire me?

"Mr. Potter what can you say about You Know Who?"

"Mr. Potter any comments about the lawsuits from last year?"

"Did you really ride out on a dragon?"

"Hold up." Harry waved his hand. The chaos at the mouth of the bank was extremely loud and Harry could only discern a few of the questions being hurled his way, "First off I didn't call a press conference. Second I have absolutely nothing to say about Voldemort. Third if you have any other questions I can give you five minutes but if you all ask at once I can't understand any of you."

One reporter raised his hand and after being acknowledged, "There is a rumor going about the alley today that you own a huge corporation, is that true?"

"I wouldn't call it huge yet." Harry said, "But I am trying to make sure that our society has everything it needs. The war took many people and left many holes that need to be filled. I am interested in helping people start businesses but I'm not a bank so I don't loan money. I ask for a portion of the company in return. Potter Enterprises owns pieces of about seventeen companies right now and we're in talks with a few more. We also have three divisions in house which are Acquisition, Research and Development and Business Building."

"What do the three divisions do?" another asked.

"Acquisition gathers plant and animal pieces for potion ingredients and wand manufacture, Research and Development is exactly that, they're working on things to help our society and Business Building is the portion that owns pieces in all the other companies." Harry answered.

"What kinds of things are being researched?" another reporter asked.

"One thing dear to my heart is a cure for werewolves. I hate to see the victims suffer so much because of animals like Greyback. We have not found anything yet and I expect any type of cure to be years away but if we don't start researching we'll never find it." Harry explained, "That isn't all but its first on my list because I know it would make my parents proud."

Rita Skeeter spoke next, "Harry, are you dating this girl beside you?"

"Come on ask a real question, you're wasting valuable time." Another reporter shouted.

"I'm not, she is my assistant." Harry explained, "Without Daphne I'd probably be lost, Neville as well."

"What do they do?" the one who had yelled at Skeeter asked.

Harry waved to them to come up and explain. Daphne went first.

"I make sure Mr. Potter gets all the information he needs to make good decisions." Daphne stated, "I am his eyes and ears so if you want something you'll have to go through me first."

"Does that mean all muggleborns can forget getting in?" a yell came from the back.

"Not at all." She smiled sweetly, "I work fine with muggleborns and muggles. Just because I was a Slytherin doesn't mean I have the same views as all the others."

Neville jumped in before any more could be said, "I'm the head of research for the herbology section of the R&D department."

"No muggleborns in the top of the departments." another shout was heard.

"I've not got heads for the other departments. I really am looking to hire more people. Neville was my first employee and my second was Dean Thomas. He has however gone on to another job he thinks he'll like better. I have time for one more question before the Goblins chase us off for blocking the door."

"What are some of the companies you own part of?"

"Weasley's Wheezes, Puddlemere United and Bolt Broom Company." When he finished several goblins came from the bank and insisted they all move on.

Harry pulled out his portkey and the group left in a swirl of color. Upon landing the three of them broke out into gales of laughter. It took several minutes before they could recover enough to talk.

"That went way better that any press conference could have gone." Harry cackled, "Remind me to thank George for his muggleborn yells. Hopefully that will let them know we'll hire qualified people not just certain people. Daphne you are a genius."

"Of course I am." She grinned, "Now if we could just get you a bit more civilized you'd fit in even a pureblood circle."

"No that's what you and Nev are for. I'm not becoming a social butterfly." Harry shook his head in disagreement, "I planning on being one of those eccentric people who can get away with being rude because I'm so rich and powerful."

"That's horrible." Daphne frowned.

"It is but he can get away with it." Neville laughed.

"Master Harry, Minister Shacklebolt is here to see you." Kreacher entered the library with the man behind him.

"Minister." Harry stood and shook his hand.

"What happened to being that weird rude guy?" Daphne asked in a huff.

"I don't have anything rude to say to him yet." Harry shrugged and offered the man a seat and some tea.

"I'm not going to even ask about that." Kingsley shook his head, "Instead I'm going to ask what happened in the alley today?"

"Which part?" Neville asked.

"All of them." He stated.

Harry, Daphne and Neville explained everything from the time they entered the alley, through the attack and conversation with George, and then wrapped up with the press attack at the end. They had Kingsley laughing along with them by the time they finished.

"Only you Harry." Kingsley shook his head humor evident in his voice.

"What?" Harry almost whined.

"I try to tell him the same thing." Neville grinned at Harry's helpless look, "Any news on the attackers?"

"The aurors arrived while you were talking to George. They didn't even bother to ask you what happened since you've been attacked so often." Kingsley frowned, "They did question those who were around so I was wondering, what were you laughing at?"

"Daphne." Harry pointed an accusing finger at the girl who was snickering, "She refused to take her third of the attackers. I tried to get them to take fifty each leaving me the fifty in the middle and she said she'd only take ten and leave the rest to me."

"Were there that many?" he asked.

"No I don't think so." Harry yawned, "I think really there was like fifty or so there."

"Well during questioning, the three you stunned said that it was closer to sixty." Kingsley informed them, "We also found that the person paying them all off is a female."

"Any jilted lovers Harry?" Daphne questioned with a smirk.

"No." Harry answered her with a faked frown, "I only dated Parvati, Cho and Ginny."

"Luna." Neville added, "You took her to that Christmas party of Slughorns."

"But we just went as friends." Harry waved him off.

"It's more likely to be someone who wanted to date you that you ignored or told no." Kingsley offered.

"That's the rest of the girls at Hogwarts." Daphne grinned cheekily, "Even Pansy wanted at least one date with him."

"I do not need that mental image." Harry cringed.

"At least they've narrowed it down to only half the population." Neville tried to hide his laughter at Harry's sour face.

"Thanks Nev, that makes me feel a thousand times better." Harry faked a grimace before he joined the laughter.

"We have narrowed it down a bit farther than that." Kingsley added, "But we'll let you know when we have more."

"Have you considered it to be Granger or Weaslett?" Daphne got serious.

"We have. We're keeping an eye on both of them and we are pretty sure we can rule them out." The man nodded, "However we are continuing to keep them under observation."

"I don't think you have to worry about Ginny." Harry offered, "She didn't want to date me. She was right ticked when they tried to force her to marry me by sticking her with those rings."

"Harry." Daphne paused not really wanting to add to what he'd already suffered, "Unless she said that under veritaserum I wouldn't believe it. She could have been faking that anger to have something to hold over you for years. She could have used that to control you and bleed you dry."

"She's right." Neville admitted, "It's very possible. She's as good as the twins at acting innocent when she most definitely is not. I was witness to it several times our seventh year."

"I wouldn't have let her…" Harry tried to start.

"If you thought she had been forced into marriage the same as you, you would have tried to make her as comfortable as possible, no matter the expense." Daphne placed a hand on his arm, "You care a lot about people who you see as victims. She could have bled you dry."

"You're right." Harry finally sagged, "I don't want to believe my friend could do that. I know I would never do that to anyone so I don't think anyone would do it to me."

"That's what I'm for." Daphne smile lightly, "I watch for those people trying to use you and I block them from doing so. You are a sucker for a sob story and I make them prove it. Once we are assured they are in need then we help."

"Thank you." He sighed and patted her hand that was still on his arm, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You saved me from a horrible life as some stupid idiot's wife." She smiled, "Mother made Father make a vow to wait to sign any marriage contracts until I finished Hogwarts. I insisted that he include that if I had a job where I could support myself he couldn't sign one."

"But you were of age." Harry frowned.

"I can tell you this, he was not happy to lose the payment on that contract." She smiled, "I was just glad we had an extra year. I was worried all last year when there were no jobs to be had anywhere. When I found out about your company I was really hoping I could get something in potions. But this job is much better. So thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

"You people are a waste of time and money." The woman yelled, "He wasn't even laughing at you. He was laughing at that stupid Slytherin bimbo. I want you to get back out there."

"Do it yourself." One man shuddered, "I'm going to leave the county and I'm not coming back. He may not have been laughing at us but he was comfortable enough in his skills to defeat us that he was joking around instead of seriously facing us."

"One stunner and he downed three people." Another man added, "I've never seen a stunner that could do that. I'm not going after him any more either."

"Cowards." She screamed.

"I'll go back and try again." A large man boasted, "I only left because I thought someone else had already downed him."

Several others agreed and the woman under the hood smiled evilly, "Good at least some of you have some self-respect. I'll let you know the next time he plans to come to Diagon Alley or some other wizarding spot."

"You do that and we'll take care of him." The large man nodded.

The woman left the shoddy building that housed the run down bar where the men hid out. She never noticed the person following her through the night. When she reached the alleyway she turned on the spot and disappeared. The follower turned down the alley and disappeared a few seconds later.

"Daphne this is perfect." Harry was walking through the modern building that Daphne had chosen for his office headquarters.

"I thought so too." She smiled as she watched him gawk at the rooms and décor.

"Does it come furnished?" he asked.

"I've asked them to leave everything and they're considering it." She replied. He nodded his acceptance and she glanced down at her watch, "We have that meeting with the Minister in ten minutes."

"Right." Harry turned and followed her out the door, "He's going to introduce us to the other Minister and see if we can get some help to get the right muggle paperwork to have a business here and for the green houses."

"I don't get it." Daphne questioned, "Why do you want to have everything right in the muggle world. A few confudus charms and we have nothing to worry about."

"I plan on hiring a few muggles." Harry grinned, "The muggles have specialists in their own herbology and we're researching both. Why should we start completely over when we can learn from their experts? Our office help will need to be able to use computers to do the taxes and things that the muggle government requires."

"So this will be a magic free zone." She frowned slightly.

"No." he grinned, "I hoping to hire family members of muggleborns and squibs to do those things. Mr. Weasley has a brother or cousin who is a squib accountant. I've going to ask for a meeting with him in a few days to see if we can get him here to do our accounting."

"Since they already know about magic we will be able to do magic in the office." She nodded with a smile.

"Yep we'll only have to watch for unknown muggles coming in." Harry grinned, "We'll put some wards at the front door so when one comes in we'll be alerted."

The meeting with the other minister went well enough Harry thought. The man had been quite pleased to meet Harry and thank him for stopping the crime wave that had plagued them over the last few years. He introduced Harry to the man who was going to help him set up his business license and sent them on their way.

"Mr. Potter it's a real pleasure to meet you." The man who was sent to help him grinned when they entered and were alone in his office, "I've heard all about you from my step son. He was in your year and we're so glad to have him back at home again. When he was hiding from that awful commission that year we feared we wouldn't ever see him again."

"Who is your step son Mr. Warrington?" he asked.

"Oh, right Dean Thomas." He grinned.

"Yes I was dorm mates with Dean. We're friends." Harry acknowledged.

"Since I know who you are, it will make this process a lot easier. I can give you a list of documents I need then you can get them from your bank, school and ministry."

"We can?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Daphne answered.

She already knew about Harry's lack of information. While the man talked about forms she slipped into her memories of the day she was hired.

***flashback***

"_Potter you should know about this." Draco huffed._

"_Where was I supposed to learn about it from?" Harry defended himself, "I wouldn't have even thought to look it up in the library."_

"_Surely the family you were sent to told you of our customs." Blaise frowned, "Didn't you pay attention?"_

"_I was raised by muggles." Harry explained, "Even if they knew what the wizard customs were they wouldn't have told me. They didn't even tell me I was a wizard. Hagrid told me on my eleventh birthday when he delivered my letter."_

"_Why did Hagrid deliver you letter?" Dean asked, "An owl delivered mine, then McGonagall answered all the questions, she even covered this."_

"_My uncle tore up every letter I was sent by owl." Harry said, "They didn't want me to come here."_

"_I bet McGonagall took a piece out of his hide when she showed up." Seamus snickered._

"_She didn't." Harry said, "Hagrid was my introduction into wizarding society. I didn't even get a first year packet until this last summer."_

"_Why didn't… what… explain." Hannah stuttered._

"_Hogwarts treated me as a regular halfblood." Harry said, "I don't know why they thought I would know everything. All Dumbledore left was a short note. And even at that I never saw it. I'm sure my aunt burnt it as soon as she could."_

"_I can't believe McGonagall didn't take better care of you than that." _

"_McGonagall and Pomphrey were completely ticked when they found out. Dumbledore told them I knew what I needed." Harry explained, "They came to my house over this last summer and made sure I received everything and had all the boosters."_

"_So you entered Hogwarts knowing less than a muggleborn." Daphne raved._

"_Yes." He admitted._

_After a little while everyone drifted off back to their own homework. Daphne waited until they were all busy before she spoke again, "What you need is a personal assistant to help you make your way. Your business may fall flat if you don't follow the right customs."_

"_So I need a pureblood to make sure I don't make any social faux pas?" he asked._

"_A pureblood would be ideal but a half blood would work if they had been taught by their magical parent." She shrugged, "Even a muggleborn who has made it a point to learn our customs would work."_

"_What about you?" he asked, "Would you work for me?"_

"_I would in a heartbeat." She smiled, "I am looking for a job."_

"_Have Neville show you where my room is later." He glanced around, "I would like to talk more without all the extra ears around."_

***end flashback***

Harry standing and shaking the man's hand woke her from her thoughts. He had a list in his hand and held the door open for her. She smiled and thanked the man for his time before they left.

In no time at all Harry's business was open and operating in both the magical and muggle world. He hired several squibs and a few muggle relatives of his friends that he had been introduced to. Things seemed to be going well for Harry. He sat at his desk one day in late July and decided he knew it had to be time for the other shoe to drop.

"I'd call you a pessimist except I agree with you." Daphne replied when he told her, "Things have been peaceful for almost a month."

"Do you realize how unlikely it is to stay this way?" Harry grinned, "Are you really sure you want to work for me like this?"

"Compared to the alternative I think I'll take my chances with you." She returned the grin, "I only have to last until those jerks have found someone else to disgust."

"That bad?" he asked.

"Worse." She shuddered, "One man is thirty years old, wealthy but just too old for me. Some things even money can't cover up. Besides he's from Italy and I don't speak Italian. Another one is a quidditch player but he's been hit in the head with bludgers too many times."

"Have you met them all?" he wondered how it worked.

"No but I've read the reports the investigators have on them." She smiled, "Daddy may not be able to pick a good husband but he does at least investigate them thoroughly. He actually tossed out one because he was a death eater and we are neutral."

"But didn't he contract for your sister to marry Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked confused.

"When they agreed on the contract Lucius Malfoy had been cleared of wrong doing." She explained, "By the time we found out what kind of person Draco was turning out to be it was too late to take it back. Luckily though he seems to have had a change of heart since the battle, I'm hoping that is good news for Astoria."

"We will all hope for that then." He nodded then glanced at the clock and stood, "I've got to go. I'm really beginning to wish Gringotts was still mad at me. These constant meetings are driving me up the wall."

"You need to designate someone to take over the head of Business Building." Daphne smirked.

"I already tried but she insists she's just an assistant and not a head of a division." Harry huffed.

"Pay me more." She shrugged and grinned as she headed out of the office first.

"Leech." Harry mumbled good naturedly as her grin broke into a laugh.

As predicted Harry was ready to pull his hair out in the first five minutes. He shouldn't be since it was meetings with several new businesses he owned parts of. But he'd already done the fun part. This part about setting up the documents to show his percentage and helping them set up a business plan was the 'not fun' part. At least he comforted himself knowing it was the last for a while. No new businesses had approached for about a week. Since the media attack his first day out of school his business had been in the papers every day.

Fifty people had approached in the first few weeks to enter into talks to start new businesses. The first twenty removed from the bunch didn't even have an idea about a company. They were expecting Harry to have business ideas for them to pick from. The next ten wanted to start business that did what some of his other businesses did so they were out. Five of the people he refused to do business with because they had persecuted muggleborns during his seventh year, even if they weren't supporters of Voldemort. Five of them had terrible ideas for businesses. Two people Daphne refused because their stories didn't stand up against scrutiny and she felt they would just disappear with the money. Only eight had made the cut to even be considered. Of those eight, four were already in business and just needed a financial boost. The last four he was working with today. All were new ideas with good plans and what appeared to be trustworthy people.

He was exhausted by the time he left the bank. He didn't even see the man who stumbled into him knocking him to the ground. The next thing he knew he was waking up in a strange place wrapped up in ropes. He realized quickly he was alone at the moment so he looked around the room he found himself in. It was a rundown shabby room that reminded him somewhat of the shrieking shack, just with whole furniture. He wondered for a moment why he was alone, but then shook himself out of his stupor and quickly made himself invisible.

He changed into his cat form and used one claw to cut through the ropes and grinned as he banished them. He took the time to wander about the room and see if he could tell where he was. He could have left at any time but decided he wanted to end this and hopefully the person paying for the attacks would be joining him soon.

With his enhanced hearing he heard the click of a door from down the hall and realized several people were approaching the room. He conjured some ropes to make it look like he was still tied up and then back in his human form he became visible just as they opened the door. To the three people who entered the room it looked like he was still unconscious. But Harry was very much wide awake. One of the three people felt very familiar to him but he couldn't place them. It didn't come to him who it was until they started to talk.

"He's still out." A man said, "We did a stunning spell at point blank range. He'll be out for hours yet."

"You were supposed to just kill him." Harry worked hard not to let out the gasp when he figured out who it was.

"We thought this way you were sure to know who killed him." The second man stated.

"I wanted a body not a living person." She said, "Now hurry up and finish him off and I'll pay you."

"As you wish my lady." The first man growled, "Avada…"

That was as far as he got because Harry had exploded into action. He tackled the man about to kill him, stunning him wandlessly and disarming him. He then turned and stunned the other two with the wand before they were able to respond to his movement. It was all over very quickly. Going invisible again and becoming his cat form he detected the will to murder him in each of the three present. Changing back and becoming visible again he tied them up and sat down to rest for a moment.

Eventually he summoned his holly wand and it came from the pockets of one of the men. He sighed dejectedly before casting a few spells around to see if anyone else was in the building. It was empty so he sent a patronus to Kingsley letting him know that he was alive in case he knew about the kidnapping.

A few moments later a silver lynx formed in front of him, "Where are you and we'll come get you."

His reply was short, "No clue, I'll have to come to you. I'm hoping you're not at the ministry."

"I'm in your office." Was the even shorter answer.

Nodding to himself he grabbed the rope tying the three of them together and then he apparated to his office. He fell to his knees as they hit the ground.

"Harry!" Daphne was the first to speak.

"Wait." Evidentially Kingsley was holding her back, "Where did you tell me to find your rucksack last spring."

"In Hermione's beaded bag." He replied, "I'm glad to be home it's been a crappy day."

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked as Kingsley let her loose, "Should I call a healer."

"You mean Poppy isn't here waiting on me?" he asked amused.

"Actually she's on her way." Kingsley chuckled, "I had Miss Greengrass floo Hogwarts when I got your first patronus. I knew they'd want to be here when I got you."

"Oh joy." He groaned as he pushed himself onto his feet only to be pushed into a chair by Daphne and handed a cup of tea, "Thanks."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kingsley asked.

"Well last thing I remember was leaving the bank and someone ran into me." Harry explained, "Found out when I woke up that they had fallen on me and stunned me point blank. They expected me to be out for a while longer but…"

"You never stay down as long as we think you're going to." Poppy finished as she and Minerva arrived, "You don't look like you should be sitting up drinking tea Harry I should transfigure that chair into a bed."

"Don't worry as soon as I'm finished here I'm headed home." He sighed as Poppy began to wave her wand around him, "I'm exhausted."

"Well ten hours of business meetings can do that to you I've heard." Daphne shook her head, "Of course that was also after working here for eight hours."

"How long was I missing?" he asked.

"Two hours." Kingsley replied, "We had completed the investigation in the alley and I'd come to fill in Miss Greengrass while my aurors were making a grid of places to begin looking for you. Your first patronus caught me just before I was headed back. I was able to catch the aurors before they could leave and I have them on standby."

"Other than physical exhaustion you don't have any other issues." Poppy smiled widely, "Do you want a pepper up or dreamless sleep?"

"Sleep." Harry yawned out, "Kingsley can I just give you my memory from when they entered the room until just after I got myself loose?"

"As long as it has all the important parts." He agreed.

"It has her confession to paying them to kill me and their willingness to do so." Harry offered.

"That should be all we need. I'll come by late tomorrow to see the rest if that's ok with you?" Kingsley smiled as he conjured a bottle to keep the memory in.

"Sure." He yawned again.


	21. Chapter 21

***Note*** Congratulations only one reviewer guessed the culprit. So here it is… the final chaper.****

"Minister the aurors just received a ransom note on Potter." A head in the fire announced as Harry was standing to leave.

"I've got him here so trace it." Kingsley ordered.

"Alive I hope." The man questioned.

"Yes he's fine." Kingsley waved him off, "Get that trace going and bring them in if anyone is left. I've got three attackers here."

"Yes Sir." The man was gone after another second.

"So who do we have here?" Kingsley pulled the hood down and three women gasped.

"Did you know it was going to be her?" Minerva asked since Kingsley hadn't seemed shocked.

"She was one of our top ten choices." Kingsley sighed, "I had really hoped we were wrong. One of my aurors reported in a few days ago, they saw her go into a less than desirable bar so we were adding a detail to watch her twenty four/seven."

"Who were your top ten?" Harry asked as he sat back down.

"First was Pansy Parkinson. She tried to give you over to Voldemort right before the battle. She just seemed like the most likely candidate." Kingsley explained.

"She was my number one suspect too." Harry shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "Of course this one wasn't even on my list of suspects. I thought we were good acquaintances if not friends."

"As you remember we told you we knew it was a female." Kingsley explained, "Since they seemed to know when you were away from the school we decided it had to be a student, someone who was around you and knew you fairly well. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley rounded out our top three suspects but as with Parkinson we couldn't find any time they were slipping away from our tails."

"They had to contact their helpers so they needed to be lost part of the time and that didn't happen." Daphne nodded along in understanding.

"Exactly our problem I'm glad you understand. Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were the next three. You had avoided love potion from Vane, were happy to see Brown and Weasley break up and Patil is rumored to have hated your date to the Yule Ball." Kingsley added.

"All true." Harry agreed, "I've always felt bad about that date but I don't dance."

"We had Miss Greengrass on the list because she works so closely with you." Kingsley nodded at the girl, "The last three were Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood, Abbot and Bones because they were Hufflepuffs who didn't like you at all during your fourth year and Lovegood again because she was close to you."

"At least she was in your top ten." Harry yawned again, "I didn't think there was any animosity left between us, although several times last year she acted oddly towards me. I would kind of like an explanation of why she thought I needed to die."

"You'll get that at her hearing." Kingsley went on to uncover the other two, "Both of these guys are petty criminals who are a lot like Dung only more violent. They'll be seeing the inside of Azkaban."

"Who was your top ten Harry?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Pansy, Hermione and Romilda Vane were my top three. I added Ginny after our talk." He admitted, "However I didn't limit it to females at school. Skeeter, Umbridge and Mrs. Fudge were my next thoughts. I never could think of three more so I thought it might be a male using polyjuice or imperious to get a female to do his dirty work."

"Not a bad bit of guessing." Kingsley grinned, "All those possibilities were on the table before we were sure it was a student. We never discounted them completely. However with Umbridge in prison for her part in the previous administration we had limited her to the idea person or possibly imperusing someone to pay for it. Her vault is locked up tight. "

Harry was taken home by the three witches and promptly thrown onto his bed and given dreamless sleep potion. When he woke later it was to Kingsley sitting by his bedside reading a book. He sat up slowly and the man jumped up to help.

"Did she put me on bed rest or anything?" he asked.

"No just rest." Kingsley grinned, "I'm very curious how exactly you got out of that situation."

"I was already untied before the three of them entered the room." Harry grinned, "Ropes don't hold a Night Stalker for very long. I just cut them off and then conjured a set to look like I was still tied up."

"It looked like a fit of wandless magic broke the ropes as you stood." Kingsley grinned, "The aurors were most impressed by this."

"No offense, but it's not really hard to impress your aurors." Harry smirked, "It seems like I could sneeze and every one would proclaim how wonderful or powerful it was."

Kinglsey broke out in a very loud laugh that brought Poppy back into the room, "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He was still smiling at making Kingsley bust up, "How long did I sleep?"

"Fourteen hours." She bustled around waving her wand at him, "I gave you a double dose."

"What time is it?" he asked as Kreacher popped in with food.

"Nine in the morning." The elf answered as he set up Harry's meal.

"What's next on the agenda for the latest attackers?" Harry began to eat as Kingsley filled him in.

It only took a week to set up the trial and Harry was sitting in the front row when the first one was brought in. The two men were tried first and both were quickly sentenced to time in Azkaban. Harry was pleased with the outcome but the next trial would be harder. She wasn't exactly a friend but he had never considered her an enemy. What was disturbing him more was that her friends were all there and several of them worked for him. He really wasn't sure how he would handle this or the consequences of her actions.

"Susan Bones you are being charged with conspiracy to commit murder how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." She stated firmly.

"Under section eighty six of sub section b of wizard law thirteen, for attempted murder we will be giving you three drops of veritaserum before questioning." The man on the bench waved at an auror to step forward and administer the potion.

The auror that Harry had seen a few times stepped up and put three drops in her mouth. He had to hold her still as she kept trying to get away. But eventually they got it in and then the questions began.

"Name?"

"Susan Amelia Bones." She replied dully.

"Did you pay persons and/or creatures to attempt to kill Harry James Potter." The man asked.

"I did." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because I can't cast the killing curse myself." She replied.

"Why did you want him dead?" the man clarified his question.

"He was supposed to kill Voldemort and make us all safe." She replied, "But it took him too long and everyone important to me died because of him. The first time he stopped Voldemort it was just after my parents were murdered and the second time was after my Aunt was murdered. He's the reason I have no family left."

"Why actively pursue him, why not just tell them where he would be and let them do it themselves?"

"I tried to let that happen but people kept failing." She replied, "For a while I thought Granger and Weasley would get him but they gave up."

"How do you know they gave up?" he asked.

"They were in their little corner of the common room and Ron was trying to talk Hermione into stopping her accusations and badgering." She started.

*** Flashback ***

"Ron how can you just forget how dark he was fifth year. I was scared of him all the time. Sixth year was even worse." She stated.

"How much did we see and how much was pushed down our throats." Ron argued quietly, "Dumbledore told us what to see and that is what we saw. How do we know he wasn't making it up? It's been proven now several times that he lied to us."

"He's up to something with Neville." She sighed, "He may have convinced Neville it isn't dark or bad but that doesn't convince me. I hate having to be the one to watch over him, I don't even want to be around him anymore."

"I don't want to be around him either." Ron said, "I don't want to be his friend but I certainly don't want to be his enemy either. That could be much worse than just letting it all go and letting someone else worry about him."

"Why did you make friends with him in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore told me to. Malfoy was the only other one to try for friendship could you imagine how things would have gone had that happened?" He replied, "At first it wasn't bad even though I didn't really like him that much. But once the tests started and Dumbledore said we could stand back and watch for most things, I was relieved. After the troll I didn't really want anything to do with him any longer. Now all I want to do is be invisible when he's around. If he ignores me for the rest of my life I'll be happy."

"So what we just leave it to someone else to watch out for him?" Hermione asked, "No one else sees anything but hero Harry, Dumbledore told us this would be a lifelong assignment."

"Dumbledore has had as much of my life as I'm going to give over." Ron shook his head, "I'm rather hoping Harry never looks my way again, after quidditch is over at any rate."

"Quitting would be nice." She sighed, "I'll try to stop but I've been doing this for eight years now it's going to be hard to quit. I hope we aren't making the wrong decision here."

*** End flashback ***

"That's when I knew I was on my own to stop him and make him pay for all his mistakes." She finished.

"Don't you think he has already paid for his mistakes?" Kingsley was the one to ask this question, "He has no family left either."

"That's not enough." She argued, "He never had any family to miss, I morn every day for my Aunt and my parents."

"What are your plans to make him pay for his mistakes?" someone new asked.

"I will make sure everyone knows he isn't perfect. He'll be dead so no one will believe he is so special any longer." She grumbled, "Maybe I should give him a love potion and take all his money first. He's got that business going now it would be nice to have an income and not have to work. That Slytherin bimbo can work for me and she'll pay for snubbing me. And after that I'll start taking out anyone who was ever his friend starting with the Weasleys and Granger." She continued to grumble and everyone heard all her plans, "Maybe I can bring Cedric back when Harry dies that would be good. Then everyone will love me and not that stupid…"

"Guilty." Came the ringing reply after the vote, "Does the prosecution have any closing comments?"

"I do." Harry stood and was acknowledged, "I believe Miss Bones is as much a victim of the war as anyone else. I would like for her to visit with a mind healer and base her sentence on the results. I think it's very evident she is already… suffering."

"Thank you Harry." Hannah approached him with the rest of Susan's friends after his suggestion was considered and approved, "I didn't realize how unstable she had gotten. Maybe they can actually help her in the hospital."

Harry nodded but couldn't find his voice to actually say anything. Daphne and Neville were by his side during the trial and they were still there as people came up to talk.

"I'm sorry Hannah but he's just really choked up about this." Daphne put a hand on his shoulder, "He is also glad she is in a place that might help her." Harry nodded along as she spoke.

"You know I think I might have to quit working for you." She frowned, "I just don't feel right working at your company when my best friend tried to kill you."

"No, don't feel bad." Harry's voice came out a bit strained, "Susan is your best friend but she's just having some trouble right now. I don't hold anything against you and I hope you still continue to work at the lab with Neville. You know you won't see me much anyway because you haven't so far."

She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Harry."

"Sorry Hannah but the press is bearing down on us and we want to get Harry away before they attack… again." Neville smiled shyly, "I'll see you on Monday ok?"

"Ok." She nodded as he pulled out a portkey and the three disappeared.

"Miss did he say anything about the trial or verdict?" a reporter asked.

"Not to me." She turned and walked away without a backward glance.

Daphne and Neville collapsed on the couch of Harry's living room and watched him pace. It was several hours before he joined them in the sitting area for tea. The two of them had been chatting about the company and stopped when he sat down.

"New objective." Harry stated.

"Yes?" Neville asked.

"I want to find out if there are any plants or potions that can help people get over their problems stemming from the war." He said, "Whether it be mental or physical."

"I'll contact St. Mungo's about what problems there are." Neville agreed.

"From both wars Neville, put your parents at the top of that list." He stated firmly.

Neville could only nod in agreement. They all hoped they'd seen the last of the betrayals and the attempts on Harry's life.

As the years passed many new advancements in magical medicine were achieved at the Herbology and Potion labs at Potter Enterprises. One such achievement brought Neville's parents up to a stage where they could converse with him but they still didn't know him or themselves very well. Another was a drastically improved wolfsbane potion that helped older wolves with the transformations and if taken quick enough could cure newly bitten. On another front once rare plants and animals had recovered their numbers through diligent work at their facilities. He helped more businesses start and was the highest ranked supply company worldwide, providing most of the rarest ingredients from every corner of the globe.

He added several new sections to his company. One was labeled The Quibbler and was responsible for the research to locate new or forgotten magical and muggle animals. He had tried to make Luna the head of the department but she insisted on being a researcher instead. Going out into the field was her favorite pastime. Another was called Muggle Inc., it was responsible for helping muggleborns integrate into society and keep in contact with their families. They also furthered advancements between muggle technology and magical people. They were responsible for the creation of the Magical Web, he wanted to call it Wizard's World Wide Web but that was too close to George's shop. That group also manufactured the computers that wizards could use without blowing them up even when they became agitated at the slow response of sites. His most recent addition to the company was called Spell Craft and they created new spells and researched old books and things to find forgotten ones.

Harry also created and funded seven charities. Magical Children World Wide located magical children and made sure they were treated well regardless if their parents were magical or muggle. Free Dobby was a place where abused house elves could get treatment and in some cases they were purchased from the family. Lifted Burdens helped people who were struggling financially. Darkness Defeated aided those suffering from exposure to dark magic. Waging War Against Hate combated persecution and hate in any form. New Beginnings aided people as they left prisons, they provided new clothes, temporary homes and education which were all parts to help them keep from repeating their mistakes. Last but not least was Evergreen which helped to protect the disappearing wilderness and living areas for many magical and muggle creatures and races.

Britain wasn't the only country to reap the benefits of Potter Enterprises. Every country across the globe was touched in some way by the company. Finally Harry Potter was a house hold name for something other than death and destruction. Few outside of Britain remembered Voldemort, death eaters or a boy who lived. Even fewer remembered that once upon a time Hogwarts housed a Night Stalker. Eventually Harry married and had a family… but that's another story.


	22. Epilogue Per Character

Note: After much internal debate and opinions from reviewers I decided to add one more short chapter to this story. Hope this takes care of the issues that were left unresolved.

Neville Longbottom: Married Hannah Abbott in a much publicized wedding. Harry was his best man and Daphne Greengrass stood in for Susan Bones as the maid of honor. They lived a very happy life together and enjoyed working in the Herbology Lab at Potter Enterprises. Hannah took a leave of absence when she got pregnant with the first of their three children. When the youngest started at Hogwarts she returned to the work she loved. Years later they retired to take teaching jobs at Hogwarts. Hannah taught the first through four years while Neville took the fifth though seventh. The Hogwarts student population had grown so large it required more than one teacher.

Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey: The two of them continued to work at the school for several years. However, after Harry had a rather bad accident, they retired and moved to France so it would be easier to keep an eye on him. Harry wasn't sure if he was grateful for their concern or not, he didn't have a choice in the matter so he let it drop with a small chuckle and shake of his head.

Susan Bones: Was diagnosed as clinically insane and spent many years recovering from the damage inflicted by a war with a mad man. She was able to have visits from her friends but leaving didn't look to be a good idea.

Daphne Greengrass: Eventually married and had children. She continued to work for Harry until they both retired. He had offered her promotions time and again but she always refused saying it was her job to watch out for him because he couldn't do it himself.

Draco Malfoy: Married Daphne's sister Astoria. Daphne was happy to see that he continued to improve after the war and made an excellent husband for her sister. Their child, while spoiled some, was not the horrendous monster his father had been. Daphne chalked that up to Astoria's influence. He did well in his business with his friend Blaise.

Blaise Zabini: Worked with Draco Malfoy on the new business they had started. Harry had helped them start the business so he was a silent partner with them. The two of them raised a variety of magical snakes to provide potion ingredients. They used Potter Enterprises as their delivery agent so they could concentrate on just the snakes.

Kingsley Shacklebolt: Continued to be the Minister of Magic for several decades. With him at the helm the British magical community thrived. He used his influence to rid the ministry of the rest of the pureblood movement. The man was responsible for arresting all of the supporters that had readily welcomed Voldemort's opinions. Those that hadn't actively persecuted 'lesser people' were released and allow to keep jobs, but they found themselves in lower paying positions that fit their abilities rather than their blood status. Harry thought it was grand when many quit rather than take the lower positions.

Bill and Fleur Weasley: Made Harry an honorary uncle to their three children. Bill continued to work at Gringotts but after their children all went off to Hogwarts Fleur went to work for Harry. He allowed her to have her summers off to spend with the children. She worked in a variety of positions until she found a niche in the Quibbler section.

George Weasley: Married Angelina Johnson and had two children who also called Harry uncle. The shop flourished under their care and they opened branches in Hogsmeade, Paris and New York. They developed many new wheezes both pranks for the public and aids for law enforcement. Harry helped them often, especially with the private line that they only used for the further revenge against betrayers.

Charlie Weasley: Stayed working with the dragons no matter how much Harry tried to get him to leave and work for him.

Seamus Finnegan: Thoroughly enjoyed his job at Harry's building company. He loved blowing up old buildings and then making them new and modern. It surprised Harry when he asked for muggle schooling so that he could go to University to learn engineering so he could build buildings that didn't need magic to stay up. He traveled much of the world to get ideas for architecture. He eventually married a muggle girl he met at University and they had two children. Both of who had a proclivity to blow things up. Good thing Seamus was good at fixing things.

Dean Thomas: Apprenticed with Ollivander for many years before taking over his business. He made sure that each child purchased a wand in the spookiest way possible, it was tradition after all. He had three children, one from his first marriage and two from the second.

Ginny Weasley: Married Dean Thomas and had one child before she decided that wasn't the life she wanted. They divorced and she left to play professional quidditch. While her quidditch career went well her personal life never recovered. She never remarried. George wasn't sure if it was just her or the wheeze that he kept slipping her from his and Harry's special line. George agreed with Daphne's assessment of his sister after all.

Percy Wealsy: After his first incident at the ministry where he was caught nosing around the magical creatures office he was caught five more times. Each time he was disciplined but he just couldn't seem to stop himself from being nosy. After the fifth time he was fired. Eventually he followed Ron and Hermione and was out of reach so Harry and George quietly destroyed all evidence of a wheeze that increased certain traits in certain red headed individuals. They only kept watch enough to know whether or not he ever started to come back.

Ron and Hermione Weasley: The two married shortly after leaving Hogwarts. Harry and George thought it was a fitting punishment that they had only each other. They had been heavily snubbed during their last year at Hogwarts, Hermione more so than Ron, and it continued afterward. They both found it very difficult to get jobs that were anywhere close to good paying. They finally gave up on Britain and left for Australia where Hermione's parents still lived. They would never know she was their daughter but the two couples became friends. Ron gained a spot on one of the local quidditch teams, but just like the Cannon's his team never won. If he didn't know better he would have thought he was cursed. Hermione finished her muggle education and went to University to become a solicitor. She did very well as she never let her personal feelings interfere with defending a client. She was the number one defense attorney for many years. The only low point for her was that she was never able to get and keep a job in the magical sector. She tried to be a solicitor there but she never won a case. If she didn't know better she would have thought she was cursed.


End file.
